The future we want !
by h33r
Summary: Marauders, Severus Snape , Regulus Black and Frank Longbottom have read the seven Harry Potter Books. NoW they are determined to change the future. They want a better world for their children and themselves. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Well ...Well" said a cold voice."Finally the Black Heir has decided to follow his family tradition."

"That's true my Lord." Said Regulus Black happily. "Our mother , your staunch supporter couldn't stop her tears of happiness when she learned of big brothers decision"

"My Lord I present myself before you , as your humble servant ..as I am too tired to fight my true self and my blood. " said Sirius Black solemnly

A cold laugh filled the dark and cold room.

"Now , now, Black, you of the purest blood and having extraordinary Black talent must be of highest use to me . " Voldemort said this staring at Sirius as if trying to discern his true loyalties.

After few seconds of silence finally Voldemort said , "I welcome you in my ranks".

" I would do my utmost to prove myself to be the most loyal in serving you my Lord for I have trust of best Aurors and Dumbledore himself" said Sirius Black happy with himself.

Then at once the door banged open and Lucius Malfoy walked in along with Peter Pettigrew who was whimpering behind.

"My Lord , we need to exercise some control on Fenrir." Said Lucius Malfoy but stopped suddenly when his eyes fell on Sirius . Peter face turned to ash white .

"What is he doing here?" asked Malfoy venomously. "My Lord , you cannot be thinking of letting him join, he is one of the most dreaded Auror out there. Many of our friends are in Azkaban because of him."

Peter was like he had been turned to stone.

"Are you trying to suggest that you know better than our Lord,Lucius, our Lord who is most accomplished in Legilimency . " said Regulus hotly. "Big brother has finally seen error of his ways and knows the true worth of his pure blood, blood far purer than your Lucius."

Voldemort looked like he found it all very amusing, then said calmly,"I have searched the depths of his mind, Lucius. Just state your business now. Whats with the sudden appearance?"

Peter was just cowering with fear in the corner of the room.

"Yes my Lord, Fenrir, that damn werewolf is out of control"said Lucius .

Just then Severus Snape walked in with amused expression on his face. But that look disappeared at once when he saw Sirius there. "What are you doing here?" he said filled with hatred.

"Well Snivellus, oh sorry Snape , I just heard the true call of my pure blood, unlike yours" said Sirius with the same hatred in his voice."At least my mother didn't marry some mudblood."

The amused expression on Voldemort suddenly disappeared. He hurriedly said." State your business Severus."

"Nothing my Lord, Lucius wanted me here for some reason,"said Severus.

"Yes my Lord, About Fenrir…" Voldemort suddenly raised his hand cutting off Lucius sentence.

"Well then we know the first task for our promising Black Heir, find us someone who can control that filthy creature,"said Voldemort examining every movement of Sirius, still feeling the sting of Black's last comment to Snape.

"I will try my best , My Lord,"said Sirius. "I already have a candidate in mind. It might take some time to convince him to come to our side. But I am sure I can get him. A werewolf who is an extraordinary wizard."

Peter then said suddenly" You cannot be thinking of Remus, Sirius."

"Do not refer to me as Sirius, you filthy rat." Said Sirius angrily. "You are addressing the heir of ancient and noble house of black."

Peter cowered under Sirius's rage. Then Sirius excused himself and left with Regulus to do the task assigned to him.

Severus stared the back of Blacks and then excused himself too.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

In a brightly lit room, in the Godric Hollow, James Potter's house was being used by Order of Phoenix as its HQs. Several Aurors were there, planning to counter the next attack of Death Eaters. Many good people have already lost their lives. James Potter seemed most frustrated. Remus felt nothing else.

James suddenly yelled, "What the hell..? Despite everything we know we couldn't save these people."

Mad Eye Moody looked at him in surprise," What do you know, James?"

Remus cut in suddenly," James, I know you are accomplished wizard but that doesn't mean you can save everyone. And by the way where are Sirius and Peter. "

James eyes flickered with anger again, "I don't know but wherever Sirius is, he must be risking his life to stop the so called Dark Lord."

James was deeply worried about Sirius, not that Sirius wasn't a talented wizard; in fact Sirius was the only one James considered sometimes better than him. Though he knew Sirius thought the same about him. Few memories hit him back and he smiled slightly remembering his best friend. His expressions suddenly relaxed. And said," Well, when is Dumbledore arriving?"

Remus was intently looking at James. His transformations were becoming worse due to extra tension in the air because of Death Eaters and their so called Dark Lord. But the thing he missed most was his friends' absence during transformation though he knew they were busy with work from the Order. He was brought back from his thoughts when Dumbledore suddenly entered.

Dumbledore had sadness etched on his face. He sat on the chair.

Frank Longbottom asked suddenly "What happened?"

Dumbledore looked sadly at Arthur Weasley and said ," Your first cousin, Arnold Weasley and his family were killed by Death Eaters today."

Arthur suddenly felt weak in knees and fell into the first chair he could find. Dumbledore continued, "We have traitor in our midst. Because Arnold went into hiding and the only people who knew were members of Order. "This time his voice was stern.

He suddenly asked," Where are Sirius and Kingsley? I have some work for them. James and Remus meet me in Three Broomsticks at midnight today. And Frank you should come too. Ask Sirius to come with necessary company there, too. Frank are Alice, Lily, and Molly safe? "

Dumbledore would have kept talking if Frank hadn't cut him off and said,"Professor Dumbledore , relax. He conjured few bottles of butterbeer and gave one to Dumbledore and then continued," We know Arnold was your good friend and a talented wizard."

Remus was standing behind Arthur with his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur said sadly," I am sure he would not have gone without a fight. But his son Ronald was only three years old. What cruelty?" Tears were starting to build up in his eyes.

"Who you think will be the next target?" said Mathew Bones." For now our best chance is Fidelius Charm as I do not think anything else would hold the Death Eaters back. "

"Maybe you are right but we can't all go in hiding. We need to pay those Death Eaters back. These people seem like they are busy with something else. "Said Kent Prewett pointing at James, Remus and Frank.

Dumbledore smiled slightly noting how observant this wizard is. Then he said, "They are busy with some tasks I assigned them."

"If you say so" Replied Kent.

At once door opened and Kingsley entered looking exhausted.

Kingsley said "I think you people must have heard about Arnold. Anyway we got hold of younger brother of Lestrange. It looks like Voldemort personally finished Arnold off. While Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange finished off the rest of the family. "

"I think their next target would be your family Kingsley." Said Sirius as he entered .

"And how would you know that, Black" asked Moody suddenly.

"Well Moody because I just caught my lovely cousin Malfoy's uncle. Or should I say, your favourite Death Eater. "said Sirius with grin in his face.

Moody stood up suddenly, "You got hold of Samuel Malfoy."

"Yeah, I did," said Sirius.

The tense atmosphere build in the room suddenly shifted to pleasant one. Not only the Order had caught two of most cruel Death Eaters but they were able to extract some useful information from them.

James and Remus suddenly asked together "How did you do it, Padfoot?".

Samuel Mlafoy was one of the worst Death Eater present. He had killed many muggle families just for the pleasure of killing. But the sin he committed that no one could forgive was use Cruciatus Curse on the Moody's best friend Mathew and his family, his family included his daughter who was twelve years old and his son who was eight years old ; finally killing them all except Mathew Mckinnons. Mathew had not since spoken a word.

"Well I used my usual charm and …"said Sirius jokingly and then suddenly sighed and went up to Arthur and said, "I m sorry about Arnold, Arthur".

"Kingsley go use Fidelius Charm, you need to move your family to hiding. If you want I will be you secret keeper." Said Dumbledore ." Moody and Prewett come on, we are going to Ministry to pay visit to Malfoy and Lestrange. Bones I need you to help Kingsley. As for you four, go to Hogwarts. Tonight you will be protecting my students. "

Everybody suddenly got up and left. Just as everyone was leaving, Peter entered looking frightened of something. Just when his eyes landed on Sirius his face turned to ash white. Everybody noticed this and looked from Sirius to Peter and left.

Finally Peter said," Meeting is already over? Was I late?", looking hopefully at James.

James suppressed his inner feelings and said "You were late, Wormtail. And nothing important happened at the meeting. Just two Death Eaters were caught by Kingsley and Sirius."

"So why were you late, Peter," asked Remus

"I did not know the time of meeting had been changed." Peter squeaked still frightened by Sirius's gaze that was piercing him.

"Anyway Peter we got to go. Dumbledore orders." Said Frank. "Where are you going?" asked Peter

"We are going to Arnold's place" said Remus. "Can I come?" asked Peter

"NO. You cannot. As today you will be guarding Diagon Alley."said Sirius in a very serious tone. Peter tried to mutter something but his fear of Sirius and his new side today frightened him.

Remus patted on Peter's back and bid him good night. James and Frank did the same. When everybody left Sirius said, "One word Peter and you will wish you were never born. That's the promise of Black Heir."

_I forgot to mention it in the last chapter but I will be uploading chapter 1-38 again, removing spelling mistakes and any other mistakes I find._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The four boys were waiting for Dumbledore when suddenly Snape and Regulus showed up. Sirius was telling them details of his meeting with Voldemort. They took seats beside the four boys.

Finally Snape said, "You know Sirius, you could work in movies. "

A grin spread across Sirius and James faces.

Even Remus smiled saying," Is this the end of world. Severus praising Sirius."

Regulus laughed and said," Well looks like Black family training was finally useful in something."

"Well big brother, looks like your name will be back in the family tree, too. As mom has asked me to invite you to dinner tomorrow" Regulus added.

"Oh, what a dramatic and traumatic dinner would that be" James joked. Everybody laughed.

Snape asked, "How are Lily and Alice doing ?"

"They are fine," replied Frank with a smile.

"Professor Dumbledore is late," added Remus.

"Well Samuel Malfoy had made the two of the best wizards around angry after all," said Sirius

"So how did you get hold of him," asked James curiously

"Well it was three of us. We saw him strutting around. We each hid in some place and we three stunned him at the same time. He never knew what hit him. I dropped him off to ministry, "Sirius told them

"Mind you he was strutting around because he never thought somebody would stun him near Voldemort's lair," said Regulus

"So any luck with Horcruxes," asked Remus. "So far we have only gotten rid of two. The ring and Ravenclaw's strange crown."

"Then that leaves the Hufflepuff cup, Slytherin Locket, his pet Snake and diary." Said Snape

"Well at least we know the locket has not been placed in cave yet" said James." We went there yesterday."

"Moreover he will require house elf for the testing of that magic. And Kreacher can tell us about the locket," said Regulus, " Though I feel sorry for Kreacher. "

"But magic of house elves is stronger than wizards. And it wont hurt him. We have to take that chance, Regulus," said Snape.

"Maybe he has already distributed the diary and cup to Malfoy and Bellatrix," said Sirius." We might need to cozy up to them now." Sirius made a sick face that made all the boys laugh.

"And right now Voldemort doesn't have any pet snake," added Frank. "And we need to get Sirius a wizard werewolf who can control Fenrir," said Frank with amused expression.

"I don't know how you two," looking at Sirius and Severus,"came up with this plan. How will I control the werewolf who attacked me?"

"Oh come on Remus, you are a very talented wizard. You can stun a werewolf or two," said James with a broad smile on his face.

"I agree with that," said Dumbledore from behind making all the boys jump in surprise. "And well while you people are enjoying your time here, I suppose I gave u a task to guard Hogwarts."

"We just came back from round," said Remus.

"Let's head to my office then," said Dumbledore.

They all got up and walked to Hogwarts slowly.

…..

The books from future were still fresh in their minds. Marauders, Frank, Severus and Regulus have read all the books and discussed them with Dumbledore. Dumbledore has asked the boys to keep it to themselves. Then together they had devised a plan on how to get Horcruxes. Dumbledore wanted to place people close to Voldemort other than Regulus and Severus and has said, "I think Sirius and Remus will do ok."

James had protested that he didn't want to put life of his friends in danger. But Dumbledore gave him logical reason to stop his objections," Sirius was Black heir and is highly accomplished in Occumelency and Legelimency, well, due to his training as a Black. Moreover Regulus can introduce him to Voldemort easily. While Remus can keep the Dark Creatures at bay or atleast warn us about them. And for that we will set a trap."

Dumbledore had also said" You are not to breath a word about what we have discussed today to anyone. And I assume you must have found the Ravenclaw 's heirloom," this Dumbledore added with smile.

The boys smiled at that and Frank gave Dumbledore the Horcrux. The boys had then showered Dumbledore with lots of questions about Horcruxes, about deathly hollows, etc.

And then the trap was sprung …!

These six boys were ready to take on Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

All six boys were now sitting in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore after few moments of silence said," Sirius, I assume that Voldemort has accepted you among his Death Eaters. But catching Samuel Malfoy was very risky though worth it. I still can't imagine how those two children had suffered from Cruciatus curse. Anyway there is no need to take any such risks again. And I need you all to discuss and come up with a cover story for Sirius for that. Secondly I have been doing a bit of research regarding Horcruxes. And I have confirmed the story of Hufflepuff Cup and the Locket from the house-elf. It was just like stated in book. Regulus, I think we will need Kreacher. Sirius I want you to prove your loyalty to Voldemort, though highly unlikely but It would be great that he gives you one of Horcruxes to protect himself. Severus I need you to investigate Lucius and Bellatrix if they have already been handed any Horcrux. As for you Remus, start thinking like a selfish werewolf and how present world has denied you your rights. Now is the time to get bitter. "

"What about us?" said James Impatiently.

"Don't tell me we just get to sit and let these four do all the dangerous work." Said Frank

"No you two are best Aurors out there," said Dumbledore. "Now that Remus and Sirius won't be acting effectively as members of Order, you two will be handling their duties as well. Tell me about Peter, what's he up to? He was so frightened of Sirius. Everybody got suspicious. "

"I didn't mean to frighten him, but I couldn't resist. Of all the times we have spent together, of how we three have always helped him, but in the end he chose Voldemort over our friendship. Wounds from such betrayals last a lifetime, Professor." said Sirius

"To tell you the truth, I think Sirius's behavior against Peter was admired by Voldemort," added Regulus.

"I also think that. Peter is just like a servant boy among Death Eaters," said Snape.

James, Sirius and Remus felt a twinge of anger at that. Despite all their anger and hatred, Peter was once, their friend.

"But talking about my mother marrying a muggle made Voldemort upset," Snape added and smiled.

"But he doesn't know that we know this much about his past". Said Remus

"Is there any way to make Peter see the error of his ways?" Said James sadly

"I don't know but I don't think I would ever be able to trust Peter. Moreover I don't know If Sirius or Regulus told you but in the latest muggle killings, Peter played an active role to gain trust of Voldemort ." Said Snape immediately

James and Remus were left speechless after listening this, they looked at Sirius for some answer," He is right. "said Sirius sadly

"James, I know he is your friend that's why I m assigning you this task. Make sure Peter never gets any useful information regarding Order. Their lives depend on this. Loss of Arnold has taught us that Peter is extremely dangerous," said Dumbledore

"Who was secret keeper for Arnold or he wasn't using Fidelius Charm." Asked Remus

"Arnold didn't use Fidelius Charm . He didn't want to endanger anybody from Order. But Kingsley accidentally mentioned London Downtown in front of Peter. "said Dumbledore.

"Maybe you should tell others that you suspect Peter." Said Sirius

"Yeah , tell them separately and ask them not to tell anyone else until you are sure." Added James.

"Or maybe we can expose Peter as a spy and make him get caught" said Regulus in matter-of-fact tone.

"But a spy who thinks that others don't know he is a spy can be useful in future." said Remus

"I will think about Peter later. Till then he is James's responsibility. And just follow the plan for now." said Dumbledore.

"Anyway go and take rounds in Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore.

…. The next day …..

_VOLDEMORT'S LAIR_

"So Sirius, Peter informed me that you were the one to catch Samuel Malfoy." Said Voldemort

Sirius glared at Peter and said" And my Lord I assume that Peter also told you the circumstances under which I had to take him to Ministry."

"You are telling lies. I don't trust you." Said Peter shaking.

"Sirius, explain yourself." Said Voldemort

"My Lord, it was not me who caught Samuel Malfoy but Cornelius Fudge , that idiot vice minister who didn't even know that it was Samuel Uncle. So I was about to get rid of him that group of Aurors showed up. By then I had time to remove memories of Fudge. But couldn't get Samuel out in time. " Explained Sirius

"Severus, I assume you followed Sirius last night as you don't trust him."said Voldemort with amused expression.

"Yes, indeed. I cannot tell lie to you my Lord else I would have." Said Snape respectfully but looking at Sirius with utmost loath. "His story indeed is true. He did whatever he had to do to avoid being exposed as Death Eater."

"Snape can be telling lies too." Said Peter still shaking in fear.

"Really, you scum, you really think I would lie for a person who tried to kill me in Hogwarts." Said Snape angrily." It looks like you think everybody else here is telling lies except you. And nobody is here to be judged by you. Let our Lord decide, you filthy rat."

Just then Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband entered with Regulus laughing about something. On seeing Sirius she hugged him and said," Oh my dear cousin, I always knew you will never disappoint us."

Sirius replied,"If you say so my dearest cousin, but Peter here seems to think that I m a liar."

Bellatrix at once turned angry and looked at Peter like he was an insect. Peter was about to pass out of fear when suddenly Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy entered. Bellatrix got distracted. And Peter hid behind the chair on which Sirius was sitting.

After small chat Sirius said,"My Lord, please excuse me as I have to attend dinner with my mother today."

"Go on brother, I ll join you in few minutes outside home" Regulus said.

He came outside the room and was about to apparate that Narcissa called his name. He turned and saw his cousin standing.

"You want something, Narcissa" asked Sirius.

"Nothing, Bella said that I should congratulate you." Said Narcissa.

"Thanks then, I will be on my way." Sirius said in a hurried tone.

Narcissa this time grabbed his arm , tears were evident in her eyes. She said," I thought you have escaped from the curse of Black blood. Why did you come back Sirius? Why?"

"Looks like I couldn't escape Ciss," said Sirius with a sad smile on his face and hugged Narcissa.

"I heard you are getting married to Lucius Malfoy. Are you happy, Ciss? Added Sirius.

"Whatever you may think about Malfoy , Sirius, he loves me a lot and deep down I know he is a good person." Said Narcissa with a small smile on her face.

"I wonder how deep down that would be." Said Sirius. Narcissa mockingly hit Sirius and both cousins started laughing.

Lucius Malfoy who was listening from behind smiled, too. Just then Regulus came and said in a loud voice," You know Lucius, Narcissa is like elder sister to us, so there is no need to spy ."

Sirius and Narcissa looked behind at once.

"I was not spying." Said Lucius quickly but he was red from embarrassment.

"Anyway get to go, see you later." Said Sirius. Then both brothers apparated outside Ancient and Noble House of Black.

...

_I hope I am removing all spelling mistakes. But if there are still some left, kindly inform me._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

James, Frank, Remus and Moody were standing outside what seemed like abandoned church. "How solid do you think this lead is?" whispered James.

"I don't know but we need to check out," said Moody in a low voice," And now stop acting like amateurs and get moving. Frank, you and I are going from the back. You two cover the front. And soon our backup will be here, too."

The other wizards nodded and proceeded as per Moody's instructions.

James and Remus moved towards the door silently and entered the building. They could hear voices from the hall above. They climbed the steps and peeked. The information had been correct. Crabb, Goyle, Macnair and Avery were sitting there. All four of them were drunk and they were torturing someone whose face wasn't visible. But after every few seconds they casted the spell on the woman lying on floor and she would scream and struggle, though her scream couldn't be heard because of Silencio charm casted on her. James was changing colors with anger. Remus held his hand strongly to make him calm and to stop him from acting foolishly and recklessly. But once they saw the face of woman, anger even rushed to Remus's head. It was Professor Burbage. Both of them had taken Muggle studies and were fond of the Professor. Both jumped at once and showered the four unsuspected Death Eaters with jinxes and curses. Frank and Moody came running after hearing all the commotion.

Moody said at once, "Frank, take Burbage outside." Frank took his professor outside, anger has welled up inside him too on seeing his professor like that. Avery came running outside, trying to escape but Frank at once pointed his wand at him and stunned him.

Kingsley and Prewett entered the hall just after few minutes and saw the four unconscious Death Eaters. Moody, James and Remus were standing in the middle of hall breathing heavily whereas Frank was in the corridor cum balcony holding Professor Burbage.

"James and Kingsley, get Professor Burbage to hospital. And then inform Dumbledore and Bones about capture of four Death Eaters, " said Prewett ." As for rest of us we will be taking these four scumbags to Ministry. And yes, Remus you too. Its about time Ministry learnt how wrong they are in discriminating against wizards like you."

"Fine, fine. Don't want another lecture right now. I am quite upset right now seeing how these people were treating Professor Burbage." Said Remus exhausted.

"Lets meet at Order's HQ at ten in night. Inform the others, too",said Kingsley.

Everybody was about to move that James suddenly said," Should we leave some mark , like 'Order was here scumbags' or 'You are fodder, for the Order'. Well, Death Eaters have Death Mark , may be we should leave a phoenix as mark on the building we attack to catch Death Eaters. "

"Are you serious?' said Moody looking at James like he has gone mad.

Remus said suddenly out of habit," No, he is James."

Moody looked at Remus incredulously. Remus and Kingsley were trying their best to stifle their laughs. Frank and Prewett were smiling but were thinking on same lines as Moody.

"Well, it was just an idea. You don't have to act all mighty on me." Said James just realizing how stupid his idea was.

And then everybody moved out with a smile on their face instead of anger.

…..

Sirius and Regulus entered the house. Sirius was saying " Well I liked the idea of fake wands. Wont it be fun that one day we replace all the Death Eaters wand with fake ones ."

Regulus replied," Nice Idea, Sirius."

As soon as they entered the door Mrs. Black hugged his elder son for the longest time in Sirius's life. That was first hug that Sirius realized had some motherly affection. Sirius was thinking mother you will love me for all the wrong reasons.

Kreacher first time in his life was showing respect to Sirius and said, "Master may I have your coat."

Sirius smiled at Kreacher and asked giving him his coat, " Kreacher , I hope you have been doing well."

Kreacher was like Christmas has come early. He replied happily, "Yes master, yes master."

Mother dragged Sirius to the dining table and said," Kreacher has cooked all your favourite dishes, look Sirius." She kept talking about how happy she was about Sirius's decision.

After the dinner Sirius asked if he could see his room. His mother said," Well , why are you asking? It is your home, too."

While passing through the familiar hallway and stairs, Sirius was remembering that last time he was here was on his father's funeral. After that he had run way from home and was blasted off the family tree. Regulus came suddenly from behind and woke him up from his idle thoughts.

"So should we start working on fake wands?" said Regulus with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh little brother, I never knew you had it in you. " said Sirius mischievously.

Just then a stag patronus came from the window and informed them about meeting in Order's HQ at ten at night.

"Well, I will be back soon," said Sirius.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

In a warm room with a big dining table and multiple candles burning, James and Remus were reminiscing their Hogwarts days that Moody suddenly entered, "What, we three are the only ones on time. Where is that damn Kingsley who set up the meeting?" Said Moody in annoyed voice.

"Well, I am here so you should be happy to see me," said Sirius entering with mischievous grin on his face. "Or Kingsley is more your type, Moody."

James laughed and said," Well Moody, I just realized why you favor Kingsley over us." And then mockingly expressed his grief.

"You couple of jokers, if you keep this up, I fear for your future," said Moody in the same annoyed tone

"Well, Moody they are sure that they will survive these dark times, that's their and also my resolution, though I am not sure that James and Sirius will ever be sane." Remus said with a smile in a determined voice.

"We don't want to be sane, Moony." Said Sirius

"Yeah , don't even think about it," said James with a mock horror struck look.

"And why is that?" said Arthur Weasley entering the room.

"Well, there is no fun in it," said Sirius and James together.

"That is very true," said Arthur laughing.

"Yeah that would be very true, Arthur , as you yourself was quite a troublemaker. I still remember what you did with the items in the Muggle Studies classroom," said Minerva entering in her usual attire.

"Well, at least these people are cheerful even in suck Dark times." said Moody annoyingly

Then a group entered including Frank,Dumbledore, Prewett, Bones and few others.

Prewett said sitting next to Minerva,"Well whoever gave intel on abandoned church should be thanked as we were able to save Burbage in time."

Just then Peter entered," Oh sorry, am I late again?" said in a small voice

"Well no, Mr. Pettigrew you are just in time," said Professor Minerva McGonagall ," Though it would be better that you should leave your tardiness outside Order. With death and fear roaming, you should be careful."

Peter was still quite afraid of his Transfiguration teacher. So he just silently moved in chair.

" Oh come on, My Lady Minerva, we are not in Hogwarts anymore." Said James playfully.

"But she is right, all of you people should be alert and careful all the time. Constant Vigilance," said Moody.

"Well Dumbledore in the last meeting you referred that we have spy in our midst," said Mathew Bones.

"Yeah any idea who it could be?" said Kent Prewett

"We will discuss it later, James and Sirius bring my Pensieve , I want show something to you , Kent and Mathews," said Dumbledore in a business –like manner.

As soon as they both left the room, Peter gathered some courage and said in a small voice, " Maybe its Sirius." Finally Peter had said it. Peter had been furious these past days because of losing his importance as spy due to Sirius. He wanted Sirius out of way one way or another. He knew he could never beat Sirius in duel but he knew the wizards sitting here were highly capable.

A balloon of fury burst inside Remus's head and he said trying his best to suppress his anger," And why would you say that Peter?"

Frank was as much angry as Remus and he said venomously," I would love to know that, too."

The anger in Frank's voice made Remus shocked and he looked at him. Frank had now spent so much time with them that he was unofficially part of Marauder group.

Everybody was now looking at Peter to explain his unfound accusation, Peter said, "Well he was Black Heir."

Professor McGonagall suddenly stood and said angrily, "Well , infact the last person who I would believe to be a spy here is Sirius Black. You stupid boy, if you are discriminating like that then you should be among the Death Eaters rather than here."

"Minerva, clam down."said Kent."But I also don't think Sirius could be a spy. I would trust Sirius with my life."

" Or you are a spy Pettigrew and you are trying to shift attention." Said Mathew Bones looking intently at Peter.

"No ,no I am not a spy" said Peter fidgeting now.

Remus and Frank angrily left the room saying they wanted some fresh air. They entered hallway and saw Sirius and James messing with Pensieve.

"You know ,you two are evil." Said Remus and Frank together. They looked at each other and laughed.

Then they told them about Peter's accusation. James seemed outraged and Sirius was scowling.

Meanwhile in the room Moody was looking at Peter carefully," Well boy, do you have any evidence that Black is spy?" said Moody

Now Peter was speechless as exposing Sirius meant that he will be exposing himself. So he sat quietly wishing that nobody could read his thoughts. Then he stood up suddenly and left saying that he wasn't feeling well. Everybody was amazed by this strange behavior whereas only Dumbledore was smiling.

….

_VOLDMEORT'S LAIR_

Meanwhile Severus and Regulus were now standing in front of Voldemort. Many Death Eaters were gathered here in this cold room. The room was dark with only few candles with green light flickering here and there. There were few chairs and a throne like seat in the middle on which Voldemort was sitting and patting a large snake. The sight of snake had alarmed Snape and Regulus. On seeing all the people gathered here, Voldemort said, "Where is Sirius, Regulus?"

"Lord, he went to attend the meeting of Order of Pheonix."said Regulus

Just then Peter entered, seeing Peter Voldemort asked, "Why are you not attending the meeting of Order, wormtail."

Peter tried to lie but then at once Voldemort stood up and pointed his wand at Peter and said,"Crucio."

Peter screamed in pain. And at once Regulus said, "What happened, My Lord?"

"Nothing , wormtail here thought that he could fool the Dark Lord by telling some petty lies." Said Voldemort in a cold voice.

"Well, he never was very bright, My Lord"said Snape smirking

"So my Lord, you wanted to discuss something with us."said Lucius Malfoy

"Are you in a hurry , Lucius?" Said Voldemort.

"Certainly not , Dark Lord," said Lucius hurriedly

"Well, the negotiations with Dementors went fine. And they will be leaving Azkaban in few days to join forces with us. This would give us opportunity to free few of my more loyal companions," said Voldemort in a casual tone.

First there was silence and then the room at once became noisy.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Well, the negotiations with Dementors went fine. And they will be leaving Azkaban tonight to join forces with us. This would give us opportunity to free few of my more loyal companions," said Voldemort in a casual tone.

The room became silent and then noisy.

The noise was suddenly broken when Sirius entered the room after few minutes and said in a loud voice, "Lord, Dumbledore has convinced Minister of Magic to remove Dementors from Azkabaan. The Order is trying to hold negotiations with Goblins, too. If I may suggest we need to act fast and recruit Dementors and Goblins."

Everybody stared at Sirius, then suddenly Sirius said, "I am sorry, My Lord. I spoke without permission."

"Black, Lord has already recruited Dementors," snapped Snape

Sirius then looked at Voldemort like he was highly impressed with him and said in a pleasing voice, "You truly deserve the title of Dark Lord, my Lord."

"Now, now Sirius, what is this news that you bring to me? If ministry is removing Dementors then who will be guarding the Prison?" asked Voldemort

"Well my Lord, Azkaban will soon be under Fidelius Charm. And Dumbledore himself or minister of Magic will be secret keeper." Said Sirius

Suddenly Sirius saw Peter and asked angrily," Why did you leave the meeting like that? Everybody was suspicious. I don't think I will cover for you very long Peter."

Peter remained silent. Then Bellatrix suddenly asked," Can they guard prison with such a charm?"

"Yes they can, with the knowledge of Dumbledore, they can," said Voldemort and suddenly stood up and started pacing angrily. "How are they negotiating with Goblins.?"

"Goblin made items, My Lord."said Sirius. "Hogwarts seem to have quite a collection and so does few other Order members, My Lord. You know how thick Goblins become when they see the items like that."

"When is this negotiation going to take place?" asked Voldemort .

"Day after tomorrow, afternoon, My lord," said Sirius.

"That means our negotiations would take place Day after tomorrow at dawn, we need to acquire more Goblin –made items than Order. We need Gringotts to ourselves." Voldemort said

Regulus then entered suddenly as nobody has noticed that he even slipped out after listening what his brother said, breathing heavily. "What happened to you, Regulus?" asked Voldemort annoyed.

"Call of nature, my lord," said Regulus

Severus and Sirius stifled their laughs and everybody looked at Regulus like he has gone mad.

"My Lord, you can have all the Goblin-made Silverware and all other items available in our home and vaults," said Sirius quickly.

"My Lord, everything we own is yours," said Bellatrix buttering Voldemort. "You know many of us present here are wealthiest families in the region. My vault would be enough to please the Goblins."

"Yeah but we can't risk anything. If I may suggest my Lord, maybe few of us should head out and try to procure Goblin made wares in the different markets without rousing suspicion." suggested Snape

"Snape is right." Voldemort said.

"Then I excuse myself, my Lord, so I could provide financial assistance in this task," said Sirius.

"No, no dear cousin, I will be the one doing that," said Bellatrix trying not to miss any chance to please her Dark Lord.

"Snape, Peter, Yaxley and Numan, you four will be responsible for procuring the Goblin-made items," ordered Voldemort.

Peter suddenly brightened up that he still was being assigned tasks by the Dark Lord.

"Sirius, continue gathering intel from Order and bring that wizard werewolf as soon as possible. " ordered Voldemort

"Regulus, if I am not wrong you have a house-elf at home."asked Voldemort

"Yes, My Lord." Said Regulus

"Send him to me, I need some assistance, "said Voldemort.

"As you wish , my Lord," said Regulus in a calm tone though fireworks were going on in his head.

Sirius and Severus felt no different.

"Lestranges, Malfoys , Darculans, and Vinnes, you all be arranging Goblin-made items "ordered Voldemort.

"And the rest of you, prepare to attack Azkaban tomorrow night." Ordered Voldemort

…..

_ Smithback - I will re-upload all the chapters by tomorrow. Spelling mistakes are only in first ten chapters or so. I have already written next chapter, so you wont have to wait long for it. _


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Sirius, Severus and Regulus apparated together and found themselves in Hogsmeade.

"Well that was some eventful meeting, "said Regulus.

"Yeah and the call of nature was quite eventful, too," said Sirius and started laughing. Severus was also laughing.

"Well, I had to inform Dumbledore of your new scheme of hiding prison under Fidelius Charm," said Regulus.

"Well I couldn't think of anything. I was trying to trick Voldemort," said Sirius.

"So goblin negotiations were true?" asked Snape

"Yes that was true." said Sirius.

"Anyway I should be on my way to Gringotts, Bella Aunty is giving toffees, " said Snape with mock happiness.

"You sure have lightened up, Severus", said Sirius

"Yeah because for the first time I have found a true friend who sees me for what I am and not for my looks or family status", said Snape and smiled at Regulus.

"Severus, I am sorry for everything," said Sirius and then he took out his hand and said," Will you be my friend, too?"

Severus looked at Sirius's hand and took it,"Yes, I will be. And its not like I was all innocent, so forgive me, too."

Regulus then jumped on both of them making it a group hug.

Snape then apparated and left.

"So Regulus, maybe we should proceed with our plan, now."said Sirius with an evil grin.

….

James, Dumbledore, Bones and Moody were discussing plans for Goblin negotiation in Moody's office that suddenly a big dog patronus showed up and said," Dementors have joined Voldemort. Big Dog suggested Fidelius Charm for Azkaban. "

Everybody was shocked by the news from the patronus.

"So Dementors have joined Voldemort. Why doesn't this sound very surprising?" said Bones breaking the silence.

"They just increased the fear. Whose patronus was this? Big Dog and Fidelius Charm for Azkaban."said Moody

"That doesn't matter right now,"said Dumbledore quickly," James , take Remus and meet Sirius. Moody go fetch Kent Prewett and meet us in the Minister of Magic 's office."

James and Remus apparated outside Ancient and Noble house of Black. James took out his mirror and said "Sirius Black."

Suddenly Regulus appeared from the other side of mirror ,"Hey whats up?"

"We are outside your home and we need to talk."said James suddenly

"James wear your invisibility cloak and Remus you come and knock at our door."said Regulus

James wore his invisibility cloak. Remus walked up to the door and knocked.

Regulus opened the door and smiled,"Welcome to ancient and noble house of Black."

"Who is it, my dear Regulus." Asked Mrs. Black and then her eyes suddenly fell on Remus .Her expression changed. Before she could say anything Regulus said,"Mother, he is here on Dark Lord's order."

"Hello, Mrs. Black." Said Remus

She just nodded her head and went away.

"Well, now you can go upstairs and make yourselves comfortable in Sirius's Room." Said Regulus

It was the first time James and Remus had entered the Black House. And they were astounded. They were weighing in their minds that it was right for Sirius to rebel or it was right for Regulus to become a Death Eater.

They saw the room labeled Sirius and entered. Sirius was staring at bunch of sticks and rubber animals.

James took off his invisibility cloak and hugged Sirius. Remus did the same.

"So Padfoot, whats up?" asked James, "Oh and by the way I loved your house. Especially the decoration with heads of house-elves, its just marvelous. "

"Prongs mate, see how we Dark wizards grew in dark atmosphere," said Sirius jokingly.

"Anyway Padfoot, apparently Regulus's patronus created a buzz in Ministry," said Remus.

"Well, it was necessary because of idiot big brother," said Regulus entering with a tray of refreshments.

"Kreacher went with Lord Voldemort, you know for what so I will be serving you today," said Regulus.

James and Remus became happy at that, finally they could get rid of Slytherin Locket.

Then Sirius and Regulus told the details of all the plans made by Voldemort to James and Remus.

After eating the refreshments and some small talk , James and Remus left in a hurry to inform about all this to Dumbledore .

After few minutes of their departure, Sirius said,"Its been quite some time, do you think its safe to call Kreacher now."

"I think so", said Regulus.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Kreacher", said Sirius and at once with a loud crack Kreacher appeared apparently struggling with pain. Sirius at once conjured a jug of water. Regulus took the jug and made the house-elf drink. They kept on conjuring water until Kreacher was better.

"We are sorry, Kreacher",said Sirius in a sad tone.

"Masters should not be sorry, masters think of Kreacher as useful. This makes Kreacher happy," said Kreacher quickly. Then Kreacher told his tale which was exactly like one in book. Kreacher still was trembling with pain. Regulus was holding Kreacher gently.

Sirius got up and said," I will ask Dumbledore if we could have some potion or something to make Kreacher better." Regulus nodded and ordered Kreacher to rest till then. Suddenly Mrs. Black came and opened the door of room. Seeing Kreacher in the weak state she asked looking at both his son, one holding Kreacher and the other getting ready to go," What happened to Kreacher".

"Well he was doing something for Dark Lord and this happened," said Regulus.

"Where are you going?" she asked Sirius.

"To Dumbledore, to ask if there is any potion or medicine that could help Kreacher," said Sirius.

Mrs. Black remained quiet and it was first time that a little soft spot for Dumbledore appeared in her heart. And that tiny soft spot finally with time covered her heart.

…

Sirius left his house and took out his mirror, "James Black". James face suddenly showed up ,he was in his dining room."What happened, Padfoot?" asked James

"Kreacher is not feeling well, ask Dumbledore for some medicine. I will be there in seconds," said Sirius.

Remus was standing outside the house apparently looking at moon. When he saw Sirius he smiled sadly and said,"Well, my furry little problem would be in few days. Anyway, how is Kreacher doing?"

Sirius felt his friend's pain and said, "Moony this time I will be with you, I promise. And Kreacher is not well."

Dumbledore suddenly came outside with James tagging along and said, "Sirius could you take me to the poor house-elf or bring him to me here. James can arrange a private room for us."

"You can use my bedroom, Professor."said James

Then all four of them entered the James's house. Sirius greeted them all and hurried towards the James's bedroom.

As soon as they reached the room, Sirius summoned Kreacher. Kreacher was looking better but as soon as he saw Sirius's company he said in insulting voice, "Master why are you in such a company that would shame Black name?"

Sirius said patiently,"Kreacher , these people will help you. And if you are not comfortable then I order you to go ask my mother for permission to be treated by Professor Dumbledore. If she says Yes, come back here and if she refuses then inform her that I will be back in an hour or so. "

Kreacher left throwing disgusting looks at James, Remus and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said,"I researched regarding the liquid after you described it from the book. I think it's the potion called Dementor's blood. A very Dark Art. It makes you relive your worst memories. And it slowly penetrates your mind causing one to become mad and eventually die."

"Can antidote be prepared for it?" asked Sirius

"I think that is possible. But for that we will need a vial of original Dementor's blood," said Dumbledore.

"So can we make it ?" asked James

"As I said before it's a very dark art so we cannot. Maybe we have to ask for Kreacher's assistance in this regard. You or Regulus can order him to bring the vial of Dementor's blood without drinking it. I will ask Slughorn to prepare antidote for him and James, it would be good if Lilly, who I have heard is an excellent potion maker, could help him out," said Dumbledore.

Silence ensued for few minutes. Remus said, "Looks like he is not coming or is he just late?"

"I don't think my mother would stop him from getting cured. Kreacher is quite loved by all Black family members. Even I used to have fun with him until I became the ungrateful and rebel son and Kreacher helped my family torture me in every way possible," said Sirius in a calm tone.

James, Remus and even Dumbledore became uneasy at this piece of information.

Then at once with a loud crack Kreacher appeared again. This time he had a basket with him. Basket was wooden but expensive. It contained the most expensive wine and chocolates available at the time with a small parchment addressed to Dumbledore. Dumbledore picked up the parchment and read, "Payment for helping Kreacher. Mrs. Black".

"Well you don't think this will be poisoned, Padfoot," asked James as James was eying the chocolate which was his favourite.

Sirius laughed and said, "No, Black hate debts. She is paying Dumbledore for Kreacher's treatment."

Remus who was avid chocolate lover and James then picked up chocolates and were about to eat them when Kreacher said, "They are for Albus Dumbledore not for some blood traitor or half breed."

James and Remus looked at Dumbledore who smiled and said, "Help yourself. And I should say Sirius that good points for Black family keep increasing in my Black family ranking."

"Well I am flattered, Professor, "said Sirius with a grin.

"Now Kreacher, lie down on bed," said Dumbledore.

Kreacher obeyed Dumbledore without hesitation this time. And Dumbledore asked him "Kreacher, what did you feel when you drank the liquid?"

Kreacher eyes became wide with fear. Kreacher said, "I saw Master Sirius tied to bed and Bellatrix performing Cruciatus curse on him. I didn't inform the Master Orion or Mistress about that. I thought he deserved it. How wrong Kreacher has been". Kreacher at once got up and started banging his head against the wall, and crying asking for forgiveness.

The banging noise made Kent, Arthur and Frank who were sitting in the hall to jump suddenly. "For heaven's sake, what are they doing up there.?" Asked Arthur

Frank said," May be moving the furniture or something". Making excuses was never his strong point.

Meanwhile in the room James, Sirius and Remus finally calmed Kreacher and Sirius said suddenly,"I order you to stop this tantrum Kreacher. I forgive you."

However the information provided by Kreacher was something that the other three have never heard from Sirius.

"Anyway Kreacher , drink this potion." Dumbledore conjured up a potion from nowhere as usual and gave it to Kreacher.

Color suddenly returned to Kreacher's face. Sirius asked Kreacher to go home and rest.

Kreacher suddenly started crying again and banging again asking for forgiveness

This time Moody and Minerva had joined the others in the hall. They all jumped once again. " What is this noise?" asked Minerva shocked.

Kent got up and said," I will check it out."

Frank got up immediately and "No wait I will go and see ". With that Frank left the hall.

Frank suddenly entered room and said, "What are you doing?" and on seeing Kreacher he said, "Cant you keep him down?"

Sirius at once ordered Kreacher to go home and not to breathe a word of it to anyone.

Then Dumbledore picked up basket and said, "Maybe we should share such excellent goods with others too."

All of them then entered the hall. Everyone drank wine and ate the chocolates. Then when all order members arrived after a lengthy meeting Dumbledore said, "Now all of you go and have a good rest as it already quite late and next two days will be exhausting."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

Severus woke up suddenly after hearing a banging sound at his door. He suddenly got up and opened the door. Regulus was standing there with smirk on his face.

"Regulus, what time is it?" asked Severus

"Its 9:00 am. Shouldn't you head out to markets now for Goblin –made wares?"said Regulus as he took out breakfast from the bag he was holding.

"Well last few days have been pretty exhausting, I guess," said Severus.

"I agree with you, even Sirius who is a really early riser had trouble getting up."said Regulus

"So where is Sirius now?"asked Severus

"Well he is busy being Sirius," said Regulus in a casual tone

"Are you serious? Oh don't answer that…anyway why are you here? " asked Snape surprised.

"Well I thought I might update you about Kreacher and help you do the shopping, so get ready," said Regulus.

After an hour, Snape and Regulus were in Diagon Alley. They entered the antique shop. The shopkeeper on seeing Regulus bowed and said, "What will interest you today, Mr. Black.?"

Snape sighed and shook his head. Regulus said,"We are looking for Goblin-made Weapons. My friend here is weapon collector."

Snape tried to act like this story wasn't new to him and started looking around the shop that suddenly he bumped into someone.

That someone was a girl. She was about same age as Snape. She had long bright pink hair with big blue eyes. She was wearing a golden robe that was shining and made her hair shine, too. Snape thought that he never had seen such colorful girl in his life. Then suddenly girl said," Shouldn't you apologize?"

"Oh right, I am sorry," Snape said hurriedly and moved forward colors still dangling like balloons in front of his eyes.

On the other hand Regulus just picked up a goblin-made tea set to check if he should buy this for his mother, that a girl with bright blue hair and bright pink eyes said, "Oh, I have already bought that."

"Oh, I was just looking. My mother actually loves Goblin-made silver-ware, " said Regulus still stunned by the colorfulness of the girl. She was wearing a silver cloak which was reflecting her hair color.

Then suddenly the other girl came up wearing golden robe to the girl wearing silver robe. They looked very much alike. Regulus now was trying his hardest to control his laughter that suddenly shopkeeper came up and said, "Oh, you people have met, Miss Bones and Miss Bones, this gentlemen here is our regular customer, Mr. Regulus Black."

On hearing each other's surnames, the expressions on the customer's faces changed. Snape suddenly called Regulus to see some Goblin-made Axe. Regulus stiffly excused himself and went to where Snape was.

After procuring Goblin-made weapons which included emerald encrusted Axe, three daggers , a cross bow, etc. Both of them then decided to have lunch at Leaky Cauldron. They were having lunch and chatting animatedly that suddenly the colorful girls whom they have deduced by now were sisters or cousins and most probably daughters of powerful wizard named Mathew Bones or Edgar Bones. The girls sat across the table from the boys. They were talking and laughing about some joke they shared.

Regulus and Snape got up from the table and passed by their table that they heard,"Most probably couple of Death Eaters."

Regulus at once stopped and said," Yeah you are right, we eat Death. "

Snape then said suddenly, "Its on the menu, you should try it."

Both Snape and Regulus laughed and left. The girls seemed livid.

Snape and Regulus then went to another market in other part of town named Griffin Alley and did their shopping.

By evening they were standing in front of Voldemort along with Yaxley and Numan and showing them the items they have procured.

Voldemort seemed pleased most by the weapons bought by Snape. Then he asked,"Where is Peter?"

Nobody knew that so Voldemort asked Yaxley and Numan to take all the items to Lestranges or Malfoys.

Voldemort said to Regulus and Snape, "Soon group of twenty six Death Eaters will be attacking Azkaban. You can go and wait in the Lestrange House for me."

"As you wish, My Lord," said Regulus. However, Snape only nodded.

….

Peter was wandering in Thick&Thin Alley looking for Goblin made items that he suddenly tripped and fell on a stranger. The stranger was wearing black cloak and hood was so low that face of stranger wasn't visible. The stranger held Peters hand and saw his palm, suddenly saying, "You desire attention and importance, my friend. And you will get it soon. If you do as I say. You will be praised highly by your master."

Peter moved his hand away and said," Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to believe me, I just spoke because you seemed worried, worried because of a dog. Hmm interesting, very interesting ,"said the stranger in a deep voice.

Peter suddenly started looking hopeful and said, "Will you help me?"

"Yes I will, and if you want to succeed then you have to do exactly what I say. Follow me, "said the stranger.

Peter then followed the stranger. After his meeting with stranger Peter seemed very satisfied. He was holding a bag. By the time Peter was finished he realized that it was evening. Peter then apparated outside happy with the items he had procured.

As he entered the room, he saw that group of Death Eaters assigned to attack Azkaban were discussing their plans with Voldemort . Voldemort saw Peter with the bag ," Are those the items I asked you to procure," .

"Yes, My Lord." Said Peter happily

"Then I m going to Lestrange House , follow me there, Wormtail." Said Voldemort and walked away.

After Voldemort left, Peter said to the Death Eaters preparing to attack Azkaban," This will help you succeed. They are very powerful."

"Did the Dark Lord ask you to procure this for us?" Asked Alecto.

"Yes, he did." Lied Peter.

After distributing the items Peter went to Lestrange House too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

In the Auror's conference room, many Aurors were sitting waiting for instructions. Remus, Sirius, James and Frank were sitting in a corner talking about how Kreacher have brought Dementor's blood and now Slughorn and Lily were busy making antidote. Suddenly Moody and Mathew Bones came into the room.

Mathew entered and said, "My daughter and niece, Joanne Bones and Jessica Bones, they will be joining the Auror's team today. "

Moody said," Azkaban will be attacked by group of twenty six Death Eaters in order to free their companions there. As you know we really short-handed as many of our best are away as delegates and we can't deploy all our Aurors here, as there are many other places that need protection. So we will send thirteen of our best Aurors there to protect Azkaban. Following should get ready for the Azkaban Battle. Remus Lupin, and yes Remus Lupin I count you an Auror even if ministry doesn't, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, James Potter, Kinsgley, both Miss Bones, Arthur Weasley, Ted Tonks and Andromeda , both have come back from their assigned task and would be joining you there, (James, Sirius and Frank snickered at that thought; Remus seemed embarrassed) , Shaun Patil, Kent Prewett, and myself."

Then Moody discussed the plan of defense, while Mathew Bones assigned different tasks to other Aurors.

Sirius suddenly got up as soon as Moody finished and left saying I will be back in few hours and vanished.

"Whats up with him?" asked Moody from James.

"No idea," said James.

Moody then asked all the assigned Aurors to rest till they move out at evening.

The evening arrived and all the thirteen Aurors apparated to the shore near the island where Azkaban was. Sirius has returned after few hours looking happy and when inquired he had said "You most probably will see."

They flew on the broom and were flying here and there around Azkaban. Sirius and James were talking when Jessica Bones girl with long black hair and bright pink eyes came to them and asked ," You are Sirius Black, does that mean you know Regulus Black."

Sirius was shocked hearing his brother's name and asked," Yes, he is my younger brother. Why do you ask?"

James also seemed quite surprised.

" I met him today in Diagon Alley with his friend who had extra gel on his hair, both were very rude. I had dyed my hair blue, I could see how he was controlling himself from laughing….humph…and then when Joanne remarked them about being Death Eaters, your brother said in cocky voice, Yeah we eat death and his gel friend said 'its on the menu you should try it', and both went off laughing."

Sirius and James started laughing, the girl looked shocked. "Well you did excellent impersonation of them," said James when he saw the expression on girl's face.

"Yeah, very true" said Sirius still grinning. The girl shook her head and flew away. Frank came and nudged them to see in Remus's direction. He was surrounded by Ted and Andromeda. He seemed kind of embarrassed.

Suddenly chill filled the air. Apparently twenty-six wizards weren't the only things that were involved in Azkaban attack that night.

"Dementors. They just had to leave their posts today," shouted Moody.

Shouts of EXPECTO Patronum filled the air. The atmosphere was now filled with silver light. And suddenly zooming on brooms came the Death Eaters. Laughing like maniacs as they had realized that Dementors caught the Aurors by surprise.

"It would be difficult to maintain a patronus and fight these Death Eaters simultaneously," said James.

"Half of you keep your patronus and other half attack, constant vigilance." Yelled Moody

But something very strange happened. It was so strange that few wizards almost slipped from their brooms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing my story!**

**I am really sorry about the "Story Alerts" you people must be getting due to re-uploading of chapters!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 12**

But something very strange happened. It was so strange that few wizards almost slipped from their brooms.

As soon as Death Eaters have tried to cast spell from their wands, their wands turned into rubber mouse or rubber parrot or rubber goose. Death Eaters , shocked, stopped in their tracks.

"Capture them all,"shouted Kent bringing everybody back to their senses after few seconds of shock.

This turned out to be the biggest successes of Ministry against Death Eaters till date. All twenty-six Death Eaters were captured. Few were so livid and were uttering death threats to someone named Wormtail. This however didn't go unnoticed by Moody and Kent.

On the news of capture of the 26 x Death Eaters, sudden celebration had broken out in the Ministry.

…...

Voldemort along with his Death Eaters was anxiously waiting for the news of fall of Azkaban. He then suddenly said,"Yaxley go to Ministry and check out what is going on.?"

"Ok, My Lord." Said Yaxley and left immediately.

After an hour when Yaxley returned, he was not alone but accompanied by Sirius who seemed livid.

"All of the Death Eaters were captured" informed Yaxley in a sad tone.

Everybody was stunned at this news. Voldemort shifted uneasily and looked at Sirius,"Your were there Sirius, tell me what happened."

"My Lord, those idiot Death Eaters came with fake wands." Said Sirius angrily.

Severus almost nudged Regulus at that.

"What do you mean by fake wands?" asked Voldemort puzzled. And this was the first time any Death Eater had seen Voldemort puzzled.

"Their wands turned into rubber mouse, or frog or parrot when they tried to cast spell. It was indeed an easy victory for the Ministry and Order. "said Sirius still sounding livid.

And then it was the first time that Death Eaters saw Voldemort speechless.

"My Lord, I need to be present at a meeting being held by Order in fifteen minutes." Continued Sirius.

Regulus, Severus and Sirius , all three were inwardly saying that Fred and George should be proud that their idea had made Voldemort puzzled, speechless and absent-minded.

"Ok, you can go. But come back here after the meeting," said Voldemort absentmindedly.

Peter suddenly stood up and excused himself for the Order meeting, too. Once out of Lestrange House Peter collapsed at the corner. He had lost all his strength. He kept sitting there for few minutes and then headed towards James house without realizing.

Whereas after Sirius left, Snape said," We need to succeed at the negotiations tomorrow at every cost."

"Yes you are right, Lets focus on that for now," said Regulus.

All the Death Eaters present nodded and looked upto Voldemort who said,"Yes, they are right. We need to humiliate the Order."

Vodemort eyes were filled with fury.

…...

Sirius entered James and saw that James, Remus and Frank had started clapping. Suddenly Sirius said bowing," Oh, you all flatter me, mates" then started laughing.

"So that's what you and Regulus were doing when we came to your home." Said Remus.

"That was awesome , Padfoot. I still cant forget the looks on Death Eater's faces."said James laughing.

"Who did you set up by the way?" asked Frank

"Peter." Said Sirius."Though no one suspects him because everybody who knew Peter gave them wands is now in prison."

"Where is Peter?" asked Remus

"Peter was with Voldemort all this time. Don't know about now but I am sure he must have left," said Sirius.

Then the four boys were impersonating Death Eaters faces when Moody entered,"That's really mature of you guys ."

"So tell me what are your nicknames from Hogwarts?" asked Moody suddenly.

"Well I am Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony. But why are you asking ?" said James confused.

"What about Peter?" asked Moody.

Suddenly Peter entered and sat on a chair absent-mindedly. He seemed very tired and frightened. Moody looked at him and said," What is up with you, and where have you been?"

Peter startled and fell from his chair,"I wasn't feeling well."

"Peter what was your nickname in school"asked Moody

"Why do you ask?"asked Peter confused.

"Nothing just wanting to know how you survived with these troublemakers in Hogwarts." Smiled Moody. Moody was luring Peter into a trap. However Moody couldn't continue as a group of happy wizards entered.

"Well that was one strange victory. " smiled Mathew Bones

"All is well that ends well," said Dumbledore smiling but his smile at once vanished when his eyes fell on Sirius. Sirius suddenly stopped smiling, too. Evan James , Remus and Frank suddenly became silent.

"If you four weren't with us the whole time, I would have thought it was your doing," said Kent laughing and pointing at Marauders and Frank.

Moody then suddenly said," Sirius did went off for few hours after the meeting. Don't tell me you were busy switching the wands."

Before Sirius could make up an answer, Dumbledore said," He was with me discussing his plan for Full Moon." Sirius looked thankfully at Dumbledore but he still seemed angry at Sirius.

"I want you four to be guarding Hogwarts for the whole next week. Sirius you should get going. You four should meet me in my office at midnight. I want to have a quick word."continued Dumbledore.

…...

Sirius stood and went outside. He was about to apparate that Peter called him. "Sirius, please help me . A big mistake. I switched the wands. Dark Lord wont forgive me. Please Sirius"

Sirius seemed livid and said, " Peter what the hell were you thinking?"

"I just wanted Dark Lord to think that I am useful. Now I cant go as he will read my mind. Sirius help me." Peter was crying like a big baby.

"Fine, don't come to meetings for next few days, get your mind on something else , until then I will make some excuse." Said Sirius and apparated.

…...


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Meanwhile Sirius returned to Voldemort's lair.

Bellatrix was talking animatedly ," I would make those Goblins see, who is the boss. Those lowly creatures think so highly of them."

Snape and Regulus were looking at Bellatrix like she was stupid. But Sirius mouthed their thoughts, "Are you stupid, Bella?"

Bellatrix at once said angrily, "How dare you call me stupid, Sirius.? Until now you were playing with mudbloods, blood traitors and half breeds."

Voldemort was now watching this argument with interest and said,"Explain yourself Sirius and where is Wormtail?"

"Moody suspects Peter that he is a spy, My lord and he is afraid of you," said Sirius, "that's why I have asked him to lay low and not come here for few days in case he is under surveillance."

"Its not like he is of any use here. I did not see him bring any Goblin-made item," said Snape.

"But he did seem to bring a bag of some things he procured. He seemed quite pleased with himself." Said Voldemort

"Well he was deceived and the items he procured weren't Goblin-made," said Sirius in a very serious tone.

"What was that fool thinking? Bella, I hope you didn't give him too much," said Regulus.

"I only gave him thousand Galleons, I know he was useless. Sirius you still haven't explained why were you disrespectful to me," said Bella menacingly.

"Well Bella, did you ever study History?" said Sirius."Do you know about Goblin rebellions? Goblins are not pushover like house-elves. "

"Then you suggest that we treat those pests equally," said Bella angrily.

"Yes we do, but until we have sealed the deal. Then we can show them their true place." Said Sirius

Voldemort laughed at this and said, "Finally I have a true Slytherin among my followers."

"If I may suggest My Lord, the best people to seal this deal would be Severus Snape, my brother Regulus and Lucius Malfoy. Despite two of them being unbearable pricks, they can use their head and silver tongue and seal the deal."

Voldemort said," But if they fail who would take responsibility, Sirius." Voldemort was thinking that now Black Heir will back down but Sirius said, "I will, My Lord. We have already faced a big defeat tonight, we cant lose anymore."

"I agree with the Black Heir, My Lord," said Narcissa in a small voice.

"So do I, My Lord" said Lucius wanting to support Narcissa.

"You would support Narcissa, as nobody daily gets a beautiful Black for fiancé." Laughed Yaxley.

Nobody else laughed at this but all Blacks did seem angry.

"Ok , we will proceed as Sirius says." Said Voldemort and dismissed everyone

…...

It was already past midnight. Sirius, Regulus and Severus finally arrived at Hogwarts & went to Dumbledore's office.

The other three boys were already there. They greeted each other and waited for Dumbledore.

He came after few minutes and said," Tell me you all, what should I do to impose the seriousness of the problem at hand. Keep pranking Voldemort and you might get the future worse than the books. "

"It wont happen again", said Sirius now really feeling sorry .

"But it helped us, only seven of us were left to fight the twenty six Death Eaters, others were trying their best to hold Dementors off," said James defending his friend.

"Yes it helped but next time it wont and Voldemort might kill Sirius, Regulus and Severus on the spot the next time they pulled such stunt. Do you want that James?" said Dumbledore

"Severus was not involved," said Regulus this time defending his friend. "It was me and Sirius only."

"Anyway this was what I wanted to talk about. And as Sirius asked me, James, Remus and Frank , you four will be guarding Hogwarts for next seven days. Full Moon is day after tomorrow ,Remus. So you can be in Shrieking Shack with Padfoot and Prongs. After Full Moon you are joining Voldemort, Remus," said Dumbledore and then he smiled.

The tense atmosphere dissolved and he said jokingly," It was a good prank though."

…...


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

_VOLDEMORT'S LAIR_

Severus has stayed in the Black House that night. Though Guest room had been prepared for him, but in the morning when Kreacher went to wake Regulus up, he saw that the two boys were sleeping in Sirius's room.

Regulus and Severus started dressing as they were to hold negotiations with Goblins early in the morning. Both had breakfast and headed for Voldemort's lair.

Lucius was already there making his house-elf arrange and box the Goblin made items. Regulus and Snape greeted him and were making plans for negotiations as Voldemort came and sat on his usual throne. They all greeted him and asked permission to leave for negotiations.

"Don't disappoint me," said Voldemort in a cold voice. In short all three recognized the threat for what it was.

_LEAKY CAULDRON_

The three entered Leaky Cauldron as Lucius had setup meeting with Goblins there in a private room. There were three goblins waiting for them there. All of them entered the room and greeted each other and introduced each other.

"We say it you would find it in your interest to be our allies. For Dark Lord regards Goblin in high regard," said Lucius.

"Yeah we know how much Dark Lord regards creatures like us. He thinks of us as lowly beings," snapped Greenwood , the oldest Goblin.

"These are the false rumors spread by those who want Dark Lord friendless," said Lucius.

"Why would anyone regard people who control the flow of money as lowly beings as money is what makes the world go," said Regulus.

"Goblin rebellions in the past have taught every wizard in the present world a lesson, not to mess with Goblins," said Snape.

"So why you go killing muggle-born as the rumour say,"said Redtape, another Goblin in a taunting way.

"Like you like to preserve Goblin-made items , we like to preserve our blood," said Regulus.

SkyBlue the third Goblin was looking through boxes and seemed highly impressed. "Quite a collection, quite a collection," said Skyblue.

The attention of other Goblins shifted, too. The Goblins really became thick when they saw so many Goblin-made weapons, silverware, decoration pieces, etc.

"If I remember correctly we prepared many Black Family heirlooms. I don't see any here," said Greenwood.

"Oh, yeah I especially remember the pendant of Mermaid tear that young Sirius Black once wore to Gringotts," said Redtape.

"That pendant was stolen by some filthy Gryffindor in Hogwarts," said Lucius quickly and then Lucius started his silver tongue. Even Regulus and Severus were impressed by his power of persuasion.

"We just want full control of Gringotts. And more Goblin-made items especially Black Heirlooms will be very welcome, too," said Skyblue.

"We control your money but you don't control us," said Greenwood.

"We agree and now we need to sign the deal," said Lucius opening a parchment.

Just then Regulus opened the last box which contained most expensive jewel encrusted Axe, daggers, sword and few other weapons to further soften the Goblins. Greenwood signed the deal, and Goblins made unbreakable vow to be allies of Dark Lord and Death Eaters. The vow could only be released by the three wizards present.

When Regulus, Severus and Lucius arrived at Voldemort's Lair , many of the Death Eaters were already there. They could see that very few were hoping for their success while majority wanted to scorn them for their failure.

Lucius presented the parchment to Voldemort saying," We succeeded , My Lord."

And despite their desire for scorn , everybody cheered.

Sirius had just arrived when he heard cheers from inside. He knew what this meant. So instead of going inside, he apparated outside James's house.

...

_ORDER OF PHEONIX HQ_

When James saw him he said brightly, "Back so soon."

Remus who was reading Daily Prophet looked up from the newspaper and looked Sirius inquisitively.

"You two look like husband and wife, seriously." Said Sirius .

"Goblins have joined Voldemort", continued Sirius taking a toast from the table.

"Well that was unexpected." Said Remus

"I don't know the details but Regulus, Snape and Lucius somehow got the deal. Regulus must have informed Professor Dumbledore through his patronus" Said Sirius

…..


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_ORDER OF PHEONIX HQS_

Dumbledore, Moody , Kent and Mathew were getting ready for Goblin- negotiation talks, when a Big Dog patronus appeared again," Goblins have joined Voldemort." And vanished

"What now?" said Moody

"We should still try and persuade Goblins," said Dumbledore." Though it seems useless now."

"At least we should go for the negotiations to save the skin of your informant," said Kent.

Dumbledore suddenly smiled.

"Don't tell me you thought we wont notice ," said Moody.

Mathew Bones also smiled and said, " We may not be as brilliant as you , but we are pretty good."

_LEAKY CAULDRON_

Finally the four were sitting in Leaky Cauldron waiting for Goblins but what they only got was one note. "Goblins are no longer available for negotiations."

…

_VOLDEMORT'S LAIR_

In the evening , Sirius returned to Voldemort's lair only to find Death Eaters rejoicing. They were celebrating and were asking each other to get ready for hunt.

"Sirius, you have proved yourself useful. Far more useful than most of the Death Eaters here. " said Voldemort.

"There is no greater pleasure, My Lord , than being useful to you and seeing you achieve your goals." Said Sirius in a solemn voice.

"Sirius, get ready , we are going for muggle hunting tonight sometime." said Bellatrix Lestrange happily interrupting. She was quite drunk.

"I am not interested," refused Sirius flatly. This peaked Voldemort's interest and now he was intently listening to the conversation.

"My , my, don't tell me you still support muggles," said Bellatrix . Bellatrix like Peter was not happy that Sirius was becoming closer to Voldemort.

"My dearest cousin, don't you understand anything. I don't like killing cockroaches . I'd rather have my house-elf do it for me," said Sirius hotly.

Bellatrix just said."Huh" and went to his husband.

Voldemort looked from Sirius to Bellatrix. Both were extraordinary wizards and suitable candidates for Hufflepuff Cup. Both were loyal. Finally he had made his decision.

"Sirius, what about the wizard werewolf?" asked Voldemort.

"Day after tomorrow is full moon, My Lord, after that you will have that wizard werewolf to command Dark Creatures to do your bidding." Said Sirius

"And you think he would be capable enough?" asked Voldemort

"Yes, My Lord. I am sure, for Remus Lupin is extremely talented werewolf." Said Sirius

"Severus, you know this Remus Lupin, what do you think of him?" asked Voldemort just to mess with Sirius and Severus as they both detested each other.

" My Lord, Remus Lupin despite being lowly half breed is really talented," said Snape.

Sirius then excused himself to attend Order meeting but before going he a gave a look to Regulus who understood what he meant.

Regulus and Snape have decided to go on muggle hunting, Death Eaters had planned at midnight to minimize the damage that Death Eaters would be causing.

…...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_ORDER OF PHEONIX HQs_

James had just returned from Ministry. He took a bottle of butterbeer and sat on the sofa beside fireplace. He switched on radio and was listening to a new pop song "I wanna give you potion of love". James without realizing dozed off. He had a strange dream. He saw that Sirius, Remus , Regulus and Severus were dressed like ballerinas and were dancing in front of Voldemort singing "I wanna give you potion of love." He and Frank were standing on the side beating drums to the tune of the song. James suddenly woke up when he heard the front door being shut. He just recalled his dream and started laughing. Remus entered, he looked quite pale.

"Why are you laughing like an idiot?" asked Remus

"Because Moony , I wanna give you potion of love." Laughed James and then told his dream to Remus.

Remuc chuckled," I don't who is more crazy, you or Sirius?"

" They both are crazy enough to make other people go crazy," said Moody entering." Show me your patronus , Remus." Moody was determined to find the informant. Of all the Order members the only people whose patronus he hasn't seen yet were Remus, Sirius and Peter.

"Why all of a sudden?" asked Remus though he took out his wand and said "Expecto Patronum"

Suddenly a huge silver jaguar came out and started pacing the room.

"Well , I wanted to see if you can perform this charm. But a powerful patronus I must say," said Moody.

Then Peter entered, he looked better than before and cheerful, too. He happily greeted the three Order members.

"Show me your patronus, Peter," said Moody in a bossy voice.

Peter shakingly said, "Expect..expecto .Patronum."

Suddenly a hen came out and sat on the sofa.

Frank entered the room chatting with Ted and Andromeda. Andromeda was holding Nymphadora's hand. She was a jolly girl of six who was quite naughty. As soon as James saw her, he nudged Remus. James and Remus had met her once at Sirius's Beach House that he inherited from his Uncle.

"How have you all been?" asked Ted.

"Fine Ted. How did negotiations with French Minister go?" asked Moody

"Actually great. He turned out to be fast friend of Andromeda's Uncle Alphard," said Tonks happily.

Kent Prewett then entered along with his brothers Gideon Prewett and Fabian Prewett.

"Fabian, Gideon, long time no see," said Ted.

"We just returned from Bulgaria. How did France go for you?" said Fabian.

"Well all of the delegates were to return today," said Gideon.

Marlene Mckinnon, Emmeline Vance and Dorcas Meadowes entered together.

Marlene looked very sad. Moody went up to her and tried to console her but she burst into tears.

"My beloved brother didn't even recognize me ," she said sobbing.

Dorcas, was a year younger than Marauders and a very gifted witch. She had long black hair and big black eyes with wheat complexion. She had studied in Salem Witch Institute in America due to her penfriend there. She had joined Order immediately after completing studies as Voldemort had killed her parents in cold blood.

Marlene on the other side had blonde hair and grey eyes. She was few years older than Marauders and a Gryffindor. That's why she was familiar with the younger boys there.

Dorcas and Emmeline tried to console Marlene.

"So Vance, how did it go with Arab League?" asked Fabian

"Excellent." Replied Vance immediately. "They said they were ready to provide their best wizards at Dumbledore's notice."

While everybody was talking about their experiences with different ministries, Dumbledore entered with Egdar Bones, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn and Elphias Doge.

" I assume that negotiations went fine, " said Dumbledore . " We may not even exceed the number of wizards against Death Eaters by these negotiations with foreign wizards, and we can't outnumber the Dark Creatures that Voldemort has at his disposal but having foreign wizards will help us a lot."

Dumbledore would have continued but Sirius, Benjy Fenwick and Dedalus Diggle enetered laughing loudly about something. They at once became silent when they saw Dumbledore's eyes on them.

As soon as Sirius sat, Nymphodora came running shouting 'Sirius Uncle, Sirius Uncle' and sat on his lap.

Andromeda glared at her daughter. Dumbledore however was fond of young girl, just smiled and said, " I regretfully inform you that negotiations with Goblins didn't go well and they have joined Voldemort. So have Dementors."

"He already had werewolves, vampires, inferi, doppelgangers, etc etc and now Dementors too," sighed Caradoc.

"What made Goblins join the Dark side?" asked Edgar.

"We don't know yet but its not a good thing. As Voldemort would soon show Goblins their true place ," said Sirius.

"So would my sister," said Andromeda bitterly.

Peter said without thinking," Blacks seem quite fond of Voldemort." He said that without thinking but if he had thought and kept his mouth shut he wont have earned the glare of many present there. Andromeda and Sirius looked quite unaffected, though. This wasn't new for them. Peter then suddenly said ," I didn't mean you two, I meant your family, Sirius's bother and Andromeda's sisters."

Before Peter could have continued James said," Its enough, Peter."

Just then a Big Dog Patronus emerged and said "Professor , urgent message."

Dumbledore looked at James and said " I am going to your bedroom." James nodded

Dumbledore then sent his patronus ," I m alone now,". And went upstairs.

As soon as he entered Big Dog patronus appeared again and said, "Muggle Hunting planned at midnight at Trafalgar Square, Piccadilly Circus, Belgrave Square and Calpton Square."

Meanwhile Moody was now looking curiously at Sirius. "Sirius, show me your patronus," said Moody.

"Well Moody if you are thinking my patronus would be big dog then you don't consider me creative enough. Besides didn't you see it at Azkaban?" said Sirius though he took out his wand and said "Expecto Patronum".

A silver Griffin emerged and yawned and then was about to flap his wings that Sirius lowered his wand and broke the spell as Dumbledore was coming down.

"You all three friends have very powerful patronuses. Lots of good memories, I think," commented Moody looking at James, Remus and Sirius. Peter felt quite left out. But then Moody said," Your patronus was good too,Peter." That cheered Peter up.

"So what was the urgent message?" asked Sturgis.

"And whose patronus was that ?" added Elphias Doge

"We will talk about that later , Elphias, " said Dumbledore looking at his watch . It was fifteen to midnight.

"Sirius, James, Remus and Frank, you will be going to Hogwarts as decided before."said Dumbledore

"Kent, Gideon, Edgar , Mathew, Dorcas and I will be going to Trafalgar Square. Marlene, Emmeline, Caradoc, Moody and Benjy, Piccadilly Circus. Ted, Andromeda, Elphias, Dedalus, Kingsley and Arthur to Belgrave Square. Fabian, Sturgis, Peter and call Joanne and Jessica to Clapton Square. Alert your senses as you might be going into battle. "Ordered Dumbledore. Everybody was starting to get up and move to their assigned posts. Dumbledore had sent patronus to Ministry, too.

And the midnight battle ensued…..


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**TRAFALGAR SQUARE  
><strong>

Order Members : Albus Dumbledore, Kent Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Edgar Bones, Mathew Bones , Dorcas Meadowes

Death Eaters : Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Leether Nott, Heather Nott, Amycus, Lowando Gibbon , Marissa Gibbon, Hanta Holy, Gilly Blutsor, Severus Snape.

Death Eaters not knowing that Order members were there, were merrily shouting curses here and there breaking things. Amycus saw a figure, thinking of it as a muggle, he tried to use Crutiatus Curse but it turned out to be Dumbledore. At once the battle started. Curses were flying around. Death Eaters weren't hesitating in using unforgivable curses. After sometime they all started to use the killing curse except Severus, Narcissa and Lucius. Order members were trying their best to avoid the killing curses. Dumbledore saw Moody's patronus telling them something about St Mungo's Hospital.

Dumbledore was dueling Severus, Narcissa and Lucius at the same time. Whereas Kent was dueling with Amycus who was only throwing killing curses. Gideon Prewett was fighting the two Gibbons. Edgar Bones and Mathew Bones were battling the Notts and Hanta Holly, respectively. Dorcas was dueling Gilly Blutsor who too was throwing Killing curse. Battle continued for no more than half hour . And by the end the dueling enemies had significantly changed.

This round of battle went to Order. They were able to capture Gilly Blutsor and Hanta Holly. However, others escaped. Kent and Mathew had few cuts which they mended quickly, otherwise the battle was total victory for Order. Ministry officials apparated after few minutes there. Kent and Egdar criticized the Ministry Aurors for their tardiness. Then they all went to St Mungo's.

**PICCADILLY CIRCUS**

Order Members: Marlene Mckinnon, Emmeline Vance, Mad-eye Moody, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn,

Death Eaters: Amelia Carrow, Skeet Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Anthony Dolohov, Nina Hotwater, Shaun Stunpike, Filerry Easter, Regulus Black

Death eaters were strutting like they owned the whole place. On reaching near Shaftesbury Momument Memorial Fountain, they saw few muggles there , a couple eating ice cream, an old man smoking cigarette and a young woman eating hamburger. But before they could do anything , Order members apparated in front of them. Only few curses were exchanged, before Regulus blew up the Shaftesbury Memorial fountain and shouted, " Lets go back".

All the Death Eaters thought that it was for the best and apparated quickly. Though the battle had only lasted few minutes , many order members were severely injured due the aluminium and bronze pieces that flew here and there when Regulus blasted the fountain off.

Few had huge cuts, some had broken bones except for Moody who had efficiently avoided all pieces. He at once sent his patronus to Remus to come with others for help and then to inform Dumbledore.

The Marauders and Frank have arrived there without any delay. They got everybody to St Mungo's Hospital.

James asked after seeing all this, "What happened Moody?"

"Regulus Black happened. What else?" said Moody angrily

"What did he do?" asked Remus surprised.

"Why do you sound surprised, he is a Death Eater,"said Moody.

"Regulus Black just blew up the Memorial Fountain there," continued Moody looking at Sirius now. "But he did save us some time . As soon as battle started, he was not even participating then he suddenly blew up the fountain. Creating more work for ministry, cant say I am not happy about that. Dumbledore informed them about Death Eaters program today but they haven't showed up even when we are here. I sent patronus to Dumbledore informing them that we will be here."

Marauders and Frank then bid Moody good bye and left for Hogwarts.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**BELGRAVE SQUARE**

Order Members : Ted Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley

Death Eaters: Fenrir Greyback with six other werewolves and Gazelle the Dracula with four vampires.

Fenrir Greyback and Gazelle with others were longing for human flesh and fresh blood, respectively. But on reaching there they only found Order members waiting for them. The werewolves and vampires were both very quick. Arthur was pinned down by one of the werewolf against Simon Bolivar Statue. Andromeda blasted the statue making the werewolf lose its grip. Arthur freed himself and stunned the werewolf.

Kingsley was battling two werewolves at a time one of them being Fenrir. Andromeda was fighting Gazelle and some other vampire who was being addressed as Zero. They both seemed quite interested in drinking her blood.

Ted Tonks was dealing with three werewolves at a time. Elphias Doge was trying to stun a werewolf and a vampire who were vivaciously trying to tear him apart. Dedalus Diggle and Arthur were dealing with rest.

Battle continued on for forty minutes. The Ministry Aurors had arrived. Fenrir and Gazelle fled on seeing reinforcements , others followed suit forgetting about the one stunned werewolf.

The Order members despite few cuts and bruises and few broken bones seemed fine. But Ministry officials however insisted them to go to St Mungo's. After slight argument they all apparated to St Mungos where they met the Trafalgar Square and Piccadilly Circus groups. However the news they heard of Clapton Square made them speechless and tears were evident in every eye.

**CLAPTON SQUARE**

Order Members : Fabian Prewett, Sturgis Podmore, Peter Pettigrew, Joanne Bones and Jessica Bones

Death Eaters: Bellatrix Lestrange. Rodulpohus Lestrange, Barty Crouch Junior, Algernon Rookwood, Alicia Rookwood, Albert Runcorn, Dolores Umbridge, Yaxley and Karakoff

The battle was tough one. Fabian Prewett was fighting Alicia Rookwood, Albert Runcorn, Dolores Umbridge and Yaxley at the same time. Sturgis Podmore was dueling fiercely with Karakoff. Joanne Bones and Jessica Bones were fighting the Lestranges.

Barty Crouch was having fun with Peter who was running around squealing instead of dueling properly. Bellatrix founding Peter annoying , tried to stun him , Jessica seeing that tried to save Peter seeing an opening Barty Crouch threw FullBodyBind curse on her. Joanne Bones for few seconds became distracted because of her cousin and was stunned by Rodulphous Lestrange. Barty Crouch then punched Peter in the nose and said, "You are useless, Wormtail." Wormtail was crying instead of participating in the battle due to his broken nose.

Barty then suggested that they took the girls with them to have fun later. Bellatrix and Rodulphous took the girls and left for Voldemort's lair.

Barty used some Dark Spell on Sturgis and on seeing Ministry Aurors shouted everyone to retreat. Sturgis had started to bleed profusely. And the place where the spell had hit him was turning black.

Fabian had managed to capture Albert Runcorn but the others escaped. Fabian sent Patronus to Dumbledore and his brothers and asked for emergency Order meeting right now. and then went to Peter.

He grabbed Peter from his neck and shouted," What the hell were you doing? Both of them were trying to help you." He was extremely angry, daughters of his best friends had been kidnapped by Death Eaters.

Who knows what they will do to them?

…...


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

_ORDER OF PHEONIX_

James, Sirius, Remus and Frank were the first one to reach the Order HQ. They were confused and worried by the emergency Order meeting. Dumbledore , Moody, Mathew, Kent, Fabian, Gideon, Edgar, Dorcas and Caradoc came together later. They all were quiet but Mathew and Edgar were like Dementor's kiss had been performed on them. After few minutes Belgrave square team arrived along with Minerva and Peter. Others had to stay in the hospital tonight.

"I .." Dumbledore apparently was burdened with so much grief that he looked speechless but continued, "Joanne and Jessica had been kidnapped by Death Eaters. While St Mungo's healers had informed me that they are not very hopeful regarding Sturgis"

"How? what happened?" Remus shouted who was already cranky due to approaching full moon.

"Only if you instead of crying there had helped them," shouted Fabian still very angry at Peter. "They were trying to save you from Barty's curse."

"Well he is not very good at dueling. So shouting at him wont do anything," said Minerva.

"Who would have thought that son of strict Barty Crouch would turn out to be Death Eater and so efficient in Dark spells," commented Moody.

"Dumbledore do something, ask your informant to help. Somehow save our daughters," Mathews was now pleading.

"I would do everything in my power to help you," Dumbledore cut Mathews but the damage had been done as Peter asked," There is an informant among Death Eaters."

"I wish there was, Peter. But we only have few Death Eaters under surveillance," said Kent instantly.

Peter seemed satisfied with this. Dumbledore got up to leave after asking everybody to rest.

Sirius, James , Remus and Frank followed Dumbledore and apparated in Hogsmeade to see Dumbledore there, too. He was heading for drink apparently. They followed him and sat beside him in Three Broomsticks.

"I hope Regulus and Severus would be able to handle the situation somehow," said Dumbledore answering the question on boys' faces.

For the first time boys saw how old and tired Dumbledore looked. They wished they never had to see that again.

…...

_VOLDEMORT'S LAIR_

At Voldemort's lair, Regulus and Severus were telling details of their battle to Voldemort that Fenrir and Gazelle along with their mates arrived. Voldemort asked them regarding this. They narrated how they had attacked the Order members and were about to kill a few when Ministry Aurors arrived exaggerating as much as they can.

However after few minutes Bellatrix and Rodulphous arrived and threw the two girls on floor. They enervated the girls after breaking their wands. Girls on seeing Voldemort tried to find their wands but no use. They saw that they were surrounded by Death Eaters.

Both Regulus and Severus internally sighed and then looked at each other.

Voldemort said," Daughters of two most annoying Aurors and Order Members." Then he laughed loudly. His laugh filled the room with chill.

"My, my who would have thought we will meet so early, Bones," said Regulus. "Maybe this time I will show you what you get for sneering at a Death Eater and a Black."

The expressions on his face were worthy of Voldemort. Then he pointed his wand at Jessica and said, "Crucio". She didn't scream and bit her lips, but tears were welled inside her eyes. Seeing this, Regulus started laughing like Voldemort. Then he stopped and said, "Sorry, My Lord, I intruded without permission."

Voldemort found Regulus's behavior quite impressive and said, "No, no, carry on with your fun." And started laughing.

"You know this blood traitor, Regulus," asked Bellatrix.

"Yes, we met them at Diagon Alley and they thought it would be funny to scorn a Death Eater," replied Snape venomously walking towards Joanne and holding her head up by pulling her hair up.

"Kill me, you filthy Death Eater," said Joanne with fury eminent in her voice.

"Death is easy way out, its living that is difficult, you ignorant fool. What gave you idea that we will kill you?" said Severus smiling like a maniac.

"Oh, Bella can I have them as early birthday present," said Regulus in a flattering way to Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix, you really are the best Death Eater around," said Snape trying to please.

"Bellatrix is indeed the most loyal and talented," said Voldemort. This had done the trick.

"Thank you my lord, Thank you." Bellatrix was flattered.

"You can have them my dearest cousin, Regulus. Don't ever say that I don't listen to you," said Bellatrix laughing.

"We are not your things that you can give us to anyone," said Jessica so angrily that Bellatrix almost took a step back. Jessica then suddenly stood due to adrenaline rush and kicked Bellatrix. Bellatrix wasn't expecting this and she fell on Fenrir who was standing behind her.

Regulus at once shouted, "No no, you don't do that to my dearest cousin." Pointed his wand at Jessica and said, "Crucio". Bellatrix felt satisfied that her cousin was torturing her.

Jessica bit her lip trying her best not to scream. After few seconds he stopped. And asked Voldemort, "May I take them with me, my Lord."

"Do what you wish." Said Voldemort

"Where will you take them? At Black house?" asked Lucius who was just standing and watching the show.

"No, my mother doesn't allow such filth in house," said Regulus. "I will take them to Uncle Alphard's Beach House." The he laughed.

Joanne tried to snatch Severus's wand but he kicked her and she bit her lips to not scream. Severus pointed his wand at Joanne and said "Crucio". He stopped after few seconds and said, "Don't touch me, you filth."

Voldemort however was noting that girls hadn't screamed at Cruciatus curse. So he said smirking evilly, "Aren't they tough, Regulus break them."

"Severus come and help me," said Regulus.

They placed fullbodybind curse on them and came outside. Regulus told Severus about Beach House and they both apparated together.

…...

_BEACH HOUSE_

They entered the Beach House. It was the most beautiful house Severus had ever seen, very lavish and stylish.

"Big Dog seems to be doing good, if he lives here," said Severus smiling, they have decided to call Sirius Big Dog.

They put the girls on sofa in the living room and released them from the curse. Girls were baffled by this.

Regulus then started treating their wounds. Meanwhile, Severus had went to search the kitchen for something to eat. Severus called Regulus to bring them here as it would be more warm.

"Come , follow me." Said Regulus. They unintentionally, but still followed him. They knew that these both Death eaters were talented wizards and however, they were without wands, helpless.

They sat on the small dining table in the kitchen.

"You two are certainly stupid girls" said Snape giving them all bottle of butterbeers.

"But I liked the part when she kicked Bella." Said Regulus smiling.

Both girls were astonished by this behavior and after drinking some butterbeer when they got some strength back, Joanne asked venomously," Why are you treating us so nicely now? "

"When half an hour ago you were using Cruciatus curse on us," added Jessica angrily

Severus had got up and was preparing something to eat, Regulus was helping him.

"Well we never intended to harm you but we had to prove that we wanted to torture you so that Bella would let you come with us," said Regulus.

"But why?" said Joanne.

"You shouldn't worry about that, or you would rather prefer Bellatriix over us,"said Severus.

Both girls became quiet at this.

"We will lock you in this house and provide you with necessary grocery and stuff , you will live here for a week or two," said Regulus."Severus , I ll be back in a few minutes."

"Don't try to escape, as No.1 you will be wasting energy for nothing , 2. We will get into lot of trouble if by any miracle you did escape," said Severus to the girls.

"Thanks," said Joanne and Jessica in barely a whisper. Severus gave them food which they ate greedily as they were starving.

"Regulus will show you the rooms, as I dont have any idea about his House," said Severus sitting down and sipping his butterbeer slowly.

"How are you feeling? Is it hurting somewhere?" asked Severus after sometime.

"No, Black healed all the wounds quite efficiently," said Jessica.

Regulus returned and said, "There are guest rooms in the corridor just opposite the sitting room. Go and Rest there. I have opened them."

Severus stood up and said, "What about us?"

"We will check out Big Dog's room," said Regulus and laughed.

The girls went to bed and slept at once. Apparently they had been very tired.

Regulus and Severus were amazed by Sirius's bedroom. It was quite big and filled with pictures of him with his friends. They were happy they didn't bring the girls here.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

_GRINGOTTS & VILLAGE NEAR NOTTINGHAM_

The next day Draculans and Vinnes went to Gringotts on orders of Voldemort to supervise the Wizarding Bank. And then it became evident to Goblins what Dark Lord really thought of them. Many Goblins left Gringotts. As per contract they couldn't defy Dark Lord but they weren't ready to be servants of wizards. But the thing that really instilled fury on them was that Voldemort killed Greenwood and his family when he tried to show reason to Voldemort. But bound by deal, they were unable to do anything.

…...

_VOLDEMORT'S LAIR_

Bellatrix was extremely happy when Regulus and Severus told them details of torture they have inflicted on girls. She said that she herself will visit the Beach House soon to enjoy herself.

…...

_SIRIUS'S BEACH HOUSE_

The both girls woke up next day to find that boys were gone. They had put the grocery in the kitchen. The girls made their breakfast and started roaming the house which fascinated them, too.

…...

_HEAD OF AUROR'S OFFICE - MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

Meanwhile Dumbledore was sitting in Mathew Bones office. Egdar Bones was there too along with Moody, Kent, Gideon and Fabian.

"What I am about to tell you, should remain between us. For it would endanger many lives. " said Dumbledore.

Everybody was looking at Dumbledore intently.

"Both the girls were saved by my informant," said Dumbledore. Everybody left a sigh of relief. "But I insist that you act worried because of the spy we have in our midst. It could endanger the life of my informant," continued Dumbledore.

St Mungo 's healer had sent patronus to Moody, as Moody has threatened him that if he didn't he will regret this for the rest of his life, saying, "Sturgis Podmore is responding to treatment. After few weeks he would be in his best health , however he will have scar where the spell hit him."

This finally made the Order members day.

…...

_HOGWARTS_

The day of James, Sirius and Frank passed trying to make Remus comfortable as tomorrow was full moon.

…...


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

_HOGWARTS_

The full moon was shining brightly. Howls of werewolf could be heard in the grounds of Hogwarts. The werewolf was running freely in the forbidden forest. On his one side a big black dog was running and on the other was a big stag. These three were running as fast as they could. The werewolf reached the lake first. The black dog and stag almost finished together. The werewolf had expression like he was smirking while the other two pretended to be sulky. Night passed with the three friends racing, playing in the lake, etc.

...

Frank however was patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts. The marauders have given him Marauder's Map. He felt bored and decided to prank Mrs. Norris who was in the next corridor. He suddenly jumped and casted spell "Augamenti" on Mrs. Norris who shrieked so loudly when water fell on her that her voice seemed to echo in the corridor and ran away. After few minutes he could see Argus Filch coming that way.

Frank then decided to redecorate the Great Hall. He enchanted the chairs of the teachers to throw anyone who tries to sit on them. It was evident that Marauders had a great influence on him else he wouldn't be doing such things. He then decided to transfigure the house tables into their representative animals. Now a lion, a badger, an eagle and a serpent were roaming in the room. Satisfied he was turning back that he bumped into someone. That someone turned out to be Professor Minerva McGonagall. She on seeing the animals SHOUTED, "Detention and hundred points from Gryffindor."

"I am not a student anymore, Professor," He said trying his best not to laugh.

"You have spent too much time with Black and Potter,"said Minerva angrily. "Come with me to Dumbledore's office."

"All , right. But shouldn't you give those hundred points back to Gryffindor," said Frank now feeling a little guilty about what he will say to Dumbledore but decided to tell the truth.

Both of them entered Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had blood smeared on the floor , a bloody corpse lying there and he was positioning the camera. On seeing Frank he said, " I was about to call you, does this look like a real corpse.?"

"What are you doing, Profressor?" asked Minerva angrily and astounded trying to discern whether the Headmaster was more crazy or his students.

"Oh sorry Minerva, I didn't greet you, how are you today?" said Dumbledore calmly as he was not doing anything out of normal. Meanwhile Frank was staring at the corpse on floor.

"We need picture of corpse. I have been busy so I didn't have time to take it before. Minerva, I ll explain later," said Dumbledore

This time Minerva didn't stop him instead told him about Frank turning tables to animals. Dumbledore seemed amused and said, "He has spent too much time with Marauders."

Dumbledore took the picture and sent it with a roll of parchment to someone. Minerva seemed baffled but she noticed that Frank was not shocked by this strange behavior of Dumbledore.

"Care to explain now , professor." Said Minerva trying to discern whether the Headmaster is more crazy or the students.

"Nothing special. I need a picture of bloody dead corpse." Said Dumbledore calmly

Minerva knowing that pushing wont get anything, angrily left the room.

…...

In the morning table had returned to normal in the Great Hall but Minerva hadn't seen Frank enchanting the chairs nor did Frank mentioned it. Professor Slughorn came earliest of all the teachers and sat on the chair but the chair threw him off. He then angrily shouted that he will find out whoever did it and punish them severely. On hearing commotion, Minerva shook her head and cursed Frank under her breath. But then Slughorn who was now stunned by the news in the Daily Prophet , looked so shocked that Minerva went up to him and asked," Whats the matter, Professor Slughorn?" . But as soon as her eyes fell on the front page of Daily Prophet, she felt dazed.

...

…


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

The next morning..

_VOLDEMORT'S LAIR_

Regulus said ,"My Lord, Remus Lupin is now being hunted by Ministry." Showing Voldemort the Daily Prophet.

"Well, well, brilliant setup by your brother , I must say, brilliant," said Voldemort laughing.

" What happened?" asked Severus entering.

Voldemort showed him the newspaper. The newspaper was passing around from hand to hand. All Death Eaters were reading the news with interest. Peter at once entered and saw everybody excited by something.

"So Peter, you finally decided to show yourself after two days," said Voldemort. "Apparently your half-breed friend Remus Lupin is now a wanted man."

Fenrir didn't look happy at all, but said, "I remember Lupin." He passed the newspaper to Peter.

Peter on reading the news stood petrified there. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

…...

_MINISTRY – AUROR'S OFFICE_

"What the hell happened to Remus?" said Moody. Moody liked Remus a lot and disliked the way he was treated by other Ministry people due to his condition. "I asked Dumbledore but no reply. No reply from James, Sirius, Peter or Frank either. "

"Well, Order meeting is in the evening. We will get our answers there," said Kent.

"But Remus would be feeling like hell. He is very sensitive," said Mathews.

"Remus is not a delicate person but yes very sensitive about his condition. I am shocked why the hell is Ministry instead of hunting Death Eaters is organizing Manhunt for Remus," Said Edgar.

"Yeah, I don't get it either. We recently captured twenty six Death Eaters," said Kent.

"I heard it was on Fudge and Barty 's Order," said Moody.

Just then Barty Crouch entered the room angrily, "What is this, Moody?"

Moody said moodily ,"what?"

"How dare you name my son a Death eater? Not a single person in our family would ever do anything out of line," said Barty Crouch angrily.

"I don't care about your family. Your son was there among Death Eaters willingly. He is the one due to whom Sturgis almost died. But you are busy organizing search for some random murder case which may or may not be true. But you haven't thought of Mathew and Edgar's daughters who were kidnapped by the Death Eaters," said Moody angrily this time.

"You don't care about families as you like to associate yourself with Black, all of his family is Death Eater and a werewolf who randomly goes around killing people. And it is those girl's fault associating themselves with Order or whatever you call yourself," said Barty.

Sirius and James were standing at door. Barty then at once turned around to leave and saw them standing. He was about to say something that both of them left.

" I will catch your son," said Moody.

Barty and Moody were now pointing wands at each other that Fabian entered and said, "Expelliarmus."

Both of their wands flew out of their hands and Fabian caught them.

"What are you two doing? Is it time to be fighting among ourselves? Ministry needs to organize a search party for Jessica and Joanne," said Fabian Prewett.

"You have no right to order ministry around, Fabian, when you and Gideon despite many pleads from Minister refused to join as Aurors. Instead, you just ran to Dumbledore. Then you come around fighting for Order and naming my son, a Death Eater," said Barty.

"Well if you instead of trying to become Minister, ever paid attention to what your son is up to. Then even you might have known that he was a Death Eater," said Fabian angrily throwing them their wands and went outside.

Barty left the office, too. Moody then called all the Aurors to the conference room and organized the search party for the two girls.

…...

_ORDER'S MEETING_

Finally the time of Order meeting arrived. Every Order member had come early except for Sturgis who was in hospital. Everybody was anxious about Remus and the kidnapped girls. They had tried to talk to Sirius, James and Frank but to no avail. They were sitting at the back with red eyes refusing to say anything. James had his head in his hands. Sirius was blankly staring at the ceiling. Frank had his eyes closed and was tapping his hand. They had left the boys alone considering their pain as looking at them had made them realize that news had indeed been true.

Peter entered in a jolly mood as Voldemort had not asked him about wands. He felt relieved that's why he had a big lunch in the restaurant. He had forgotten about the problem of Remus in his own happiness of escaping Voldemort's wrath. The whole Order when seeing Peter in such a mood when his other friends were suffering made them a bit angry. Moody however was looking at Peter with interest. His sixth sense was giving him warning bells but he couldn't point out why.

Remus was in Jame's bedroom. Trying to prepare himself for the big performance he was about to give to the Order members.

Dumbledore entered the hall with Minerva McGonagall , as soon as he sat down, Kent said, " Four parties of Aurors are searching for Jessica and Joanne."

"I hope they succeed," said Marlene worried about the two girls.

"Where is Remus?" asked Dumbledore from the three boys who didn't reply.

"Why so down, my friends," said Remus climbing down the stairs.

All three of them jerked their heads and were now looking at Remus.

"Moony..", said James but was stopped by Remus when he raised his hand.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? It was just one damn foolish human who was wandering around in these dark times," said Remus menacingly.

"Remus, listen we know .."said Dumbledore but Remus cut him off. Dumbledore and Minerva were highly impressed by the boys' acting.

"You listen to me, Old man, I am tired of you people telling me what I can and what I cannot do," said Remus angrily.

"Moony, your curse is not your fault," shouted Sirius.

"Neither is yours, Sirius," laughed Remus. But his laugh was void any warmth. It was cold.

"Moony, listen what happened is not your fault," said James.

"You dun know anything James. You will never know," snapped Remus.

"Remus, you are an idiot," said Frank.

"Yes I am an idiot . I m tired of people patronizing me. I would have been better with the Death Eaters than you lot," said Remus venomously.

"I know Remus weight of one soul..,"said Edgar.

"Oh, shut up all of you. It is the first time I truly embraced myself," said Remus and walked out the hall closing the door behind loudly.

Sirius got up and ran behind Remus.

Peter looked perplexed. James now seemed angry whereas Frank looked sad.

"What has gotten into Remus?" said Benjy

" The conscience is weighing him down, Benjy," said Caradoc sadly.

"It was an accident," said Arthur.

"Murder is murder even if done unintentionally." Growled Moody." His reaction is understandable"

"Did you see the bloody picture in the newspaper. It was so horrible."Peter asked James with strange excitement.

"Yeah everybody saw it, Mr. Pettigrew. Would you mind being less shameless? If it wasn't for Remus you wouldn't have passed Hogwarts," said Minerva angrily.

"Lets leave Remus to Sirius," said Dumbledore. " We need to form new teams to search for Joanne and Jessica."

Then the Order discussed the teams and possible places where they could find them. Sirius and Remus didn't return. James and Frank weren't as active as they usually were. Even Moody was sulking sitting in the corner. Minerva was glaring Dumbledore from time to time. After discussion, all got up to do the tasks assigned to them.

…...


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

_VOLDEMORT'S LAIR_

"My Lord, I am glad to announce that I have finished the first task assigned to me. I hereby introduce, Remus Lupin, a very good and useful friend," said Sirius.

"So Remus, whats with the killing I heard." Asked Voldemort

"Oh, not you, too. I am tired of answering the stupid questions. So what if I killed a foolish human who was roaming around freely in dark," said Remus uninterested.

Voldemort was looking at Remus now as trying to pierce through his eyes.

"I know him he was.." started Fenrir but was instantly stunned by Remus. It was so fast that only few present in the room noticed.

"Oh, I am tired of listening what I am, who I m , what I can be, who I can be, etc etc bull shit, huh, you bit me and made me werewolf, big deal," said Remus sounding cranky.

Everybody was stunned by Remus displaying such behavior in front of Dark Lord. Severus and Regulus were impressed by Remus's acting a lot. Sirius was thoroughly enjoying Remus's performance. James and Sirius had discussed dialogues with Remus and how to alter them depending on circumstances.

" So Remus, you killed one useless life , do you see anybody criticizing you here?" said Sirius. "Show some respect to Dark Lord."

Remus at once said, "I apologize for my behavior, Dark Lord." Said Remus without sounding much sorry, then looked around seeing that nobody cared.

"Everybody embraces their true self here, Remus," said Severus. "We are not wearing masks like Order."

Remus then sighed deeply. He looked into Voldemort's eyes without blinking for a minute like they were talking. Remus had shown Voldemort his most painful memories and then said, "I am yours to command as long as you don't patronize me."

"Patronize, hahah." Voldemort cold laugh filled the room. " We are not weaklings like Dumbledore and his sidekicks you were running around with. "

Then a long conversation started between Remus and Voldemort.

Remus conjured a wide black chain and handed it over to Voldemort. Voldemort looked at Remus. Remus said ," Tie it to my neck. And I am yours to command. Nothing will stop me from being by your side. Nothing will stop me from obeying your orders. I will tear apart your enemies."

Voldemort had read the mind of Remus and he thought to himself, "Ferocious wild dog looking for master."

The black chain looked more like a neck band wore by rock stars. Remus then sat suddenly where Fenrir was sitting and said to Gazelle ," You will be all right, as long as you do what I say." Only few had noticed that Remus before saying has placed bodybind curse on Gazelle.

"Remus , I want you to make Dementors follow your command." Voldemort said, he wanted to test the skill of man he was assigning as commander to the Dark Creatures at his disposal.

Sirius thought here comes the test. And Dementors were one thing the boys when practicing weren't sure how to command.

"Your command is what I live for now, My Lord," said Remus instantly.

Suddenly few Dementors came into room. Remus said,"From now on you will do as I convey you orders from Voldemort." The Dementors didn't budge.

Remus laughed at this. "You dont wanna challenge a crazy person like me. Just now I got my freedom and I wont lose it for you lowly creatures. If you didn't agree, I will chase you to the end of the world. Moreover we both want despair." Then said Expecto Patronum.

Suddenly a big jaguar was standing in the room. The jaguar started pacing around the Dementors. It was like Moody has said a powerful patronus. Everybody was looking at Remus now, impressed. Voldemort also seemed happy.

Dementors felt that despite patronus there no happiness inside this man to suck. They felt Remus's despair.

Finally Dementors nodded and went away. Regulus, Sirius, Severus and Remus inwardly sighed.

Remus was now a Death Eater.

…...

For next few days Remus didn't go for Order meeting instead he spent time with Voldemort or was roaming here and there with Gazelle. Remus had brought the alliance of Djinn and Cyclops to the Death Eaters. Voldemort seemed quite happy with the performance of Remus. Many Death Eaters were now fast friends of Remus.

One day Peter had called Remus a double agent which had made vampires , werewolves and others dark creatures very angry. Gazelle had almost bit Peter when Remus stopped him and said ," Gazelle, don't waste time on worthless creature like that."

Whereas Severus and Regulus were inwardly laughing at Remus's new style of fashion.

…...

_ORDER OF PHOENIX HQ_

But when after few days Remus returned to Order, people were shocked to see. Minerva dropped her cup of tea, Marelene and Dorcas almost choked on their butterbeer, everybody else was stunned and speechless. James, Sirius and Frank, though inwardly were laughing but were acting as shocked as everybody else. Peter seemed frightened. Remus however was dreading the fact that Sirius, James and Frank will be tormenting him about this for the rest of his life and he was cursing himself why did he act upon James and Sirius's idea.

...


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

"Are you all right , Moony?" said James controlling his laughter but he couldn't so he ran upstairs to his bedroom.

"I will go check James," said Sirius and vanished, too.

"I will go check both of them," said Frank and ran upstairs, too.

"Remus Lupin, what is with this attire of yours?" said Minerva like she was scolding a student about some horrible prank.

"These are dark times, Remus.." Moody had continued but Remus cut him off

"These are dark times so we cant dress like we want to," said Remus with irritated tone.

Remus was wearing a sleeveless robes which were made of dragon hide which were showing many tattoos on his arms. He was wearing different wrist-bands on his hand and a ring bearing a skull whose eyes were made of rubies. On his neck was black chain. All this was gifted to him by vampires who despite being dark creatures were very wealthy. When he had shown the gifts to James and Sirius, then they have suggested that Remus should wear them to show he cares about them , etc , etc. In addition Sirius has forced Remus to get some tattoos, too. He looked like a rock star going for concert. But other than that Remus actually looked very cool and like some celebrity.

"I am with Remus on this one, dark times doesn't mean that we cant keep up-to-date with fashion. And he is looking quite good," said Gideon and started laughing.

"Yeah I would agree on that," said Emelline Vance smiling.

Almost everybody now was smiling or laughing except for Peter who was still frightened. Finally James, Sirius and Frank came down. Remus however was thankful to these people in his heart that despite the false news that he had killed someone, these people didn't blame him yet they were still laughing with him, were talking with him. Tears build up in his eyes.

"Moony, did you join some rock band or something?" said Sirius

"I am now fulfilling my inner most desires , thanks to my new friends," said Remus instantly.

Just then Dumbledore entered with Elphias Doge. Both were discussing movement patterns of Death Eaters. But as soon as their eyes fell on Remus, they stood their shocked for a full whole minute.

Minerva suddenly broke their shock," And I thought only those two were crazy." Pointing at James and Sirius who at this comment grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, well, Remus you seem to be coping well with the accident. I think it's a good thing that you are not hung up on it," said Dumbledore amused.

"And what a way to cope. Did you join Black-Unicorn or are you a big fan?" Asked Elphias

Before Remus could reply Minerva asked," What is that?"

"Minerva, don't you listen music. They are the most famous Rock band these days and they dress quite like Remus," replied Elphias.

"I am neither, I just dressed like I felt like dressing," said Remus but his eyes flashed at Sirius and James who were still grinning.

"Well Order meetings nowadays are quite eventful," said Caradoc smiling.

"So any news of Jessica and Joanne?" asked Dorcas.

"Well, nothing yet," said Moody unhappily , apparently he didn't like Remus in this flashy costume. He preferred a simple Remus.

"You think they are still alive?" asked Peter.

"Yes Peter , I am sure my daughters are still alive," said Edgar Bones angrily.

"For God sake Peter, they were kidnapped trying to save you. What is wrong with you ?" said James sadly.

"No James, I mean if trained Aurors like Jessica and Joanne had no chance. What would I do? I mean Death eaters will kill me in an instant," said Peter with fear in his voice.

"Jessica and Joanne did have chance Peter. But they chose their comrade over other options," said Mathew Bones sadly on Peter's insensitivity.

"I .."said Peter

But Remus cut him off," I , I , I, you only care about yourself Peter," said Remus angrily.

"Its enough," said Fabian," So what should be our new approach to search for them as our current doesn't seem to be working."

They started discussing new strategies and formulate plans.

…...

_SIRIUS'S BEACH HOUSE_

Jessica and Joanne were sitting in the game room playing wizard's chess and eating snacks. Severus and Regulus haven't come back since the time they dropped them here.

"So how long do you think we have to enjoy this vacation?" said Joanne

"I don't know, but we should be out there helping Order. I wonder if Pettigrew is fine," said Jessica.

Just then they heard the front door shut. They at once stood and left the room with their chess pieces protesting.

"So how have you been?" asked Regulus

"Well if things go as planned, tomorrow you will be escaping from this place, which would be Bella's fault," said Severus.

"Lestrange will come here?" said Jessica.

"Well, do you know about Doorliues Charm?" asked Regulus.

"Yes, only the person who has placed the charm can open the door or the people he had allowed by wand –shake. Its like minor form of Fidelius Charm," said Jessica.

"All the rooms in this house have doorliues charm on them. Anyway instead of going into details. You know that if the door is left accidentally opened by someone, you can leave," said Severus.

"Tomorrow , when Bella visits here for her personal torture session, you have to overpower her without wand and run out of the house," said Regulus like it was an easiest thing to do in the world.

"Are you out of your mind? Even with wand she is a tough opponent. And how would we run out of house when there is doorliues charm," said Joanne.

"Well, we are here today for that very purpose. First you need to promise us that you wont tell anybody about us or this place and by anybody we mean anybody, " said Severus.

The girls promised.

"You know about Muggle devices named Taser. Well apparently in the game room there are few Tasers which the owner of the house used for God knows what purpose. The owner of this house is a big Muggle supporter so he had many muggle instruments here and there," said Regulus.

Then they explained the whole plan which was devised by Sirius, Remus, James, Frank, Regulus and Severus together.

…...


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

_VOLDEMORT'S LAIR_

"Sirius, I need a wand-shake for the doorliues charm on Uncle Alphard's Beach House," said Bella when Sirius was talking to Remus about the recent Order meeting.

"Here, my dearest cousin," said Sirius.

"Are you coming Regulus?" asked Bella

"No cousin, I have had enough. You have fun ." said Regulus smiling

"Can I come?" asked Peter

The four boys there inwardly cursed Peter and then Severus said, "Peter, I wanted to ask you details about patrol on Spinner's End. You know my house is there. And Yaxley and Notts often stay there."

Peter at once became excited and started telling him how he was with Moody, forgetting about torturing girls.

Bella left alone. Voldemort said seeing Lucius entering ," Lucius, I heard your wedding date with Narcissa had been fixed. Indeed the purest bond between two pure-blood families."

"Yes, My Lord. That's why I have to give you first invitation for this delightful occasion," said Lucius happily.

"Indeed, I would like to bless you two on your wedding day," said Voldemort.

"My Lord, Narcissa also asked me to request from you that she may be excused for few weeks for wedding preparation. She said that the function worthy of Dark Lord may be impossible but she wanted to try her best."

Sirius and Regulus knew Narcissa wont say that but were still impressed by Lucius silver tongue which had affect even on Voldmeort.

"Well ,well, ask Narcissa not to burden herself too much on my account, for she will be soon precious Death Eater bride," said Voldemort happily.

Then everybody started discussing the wedding. Lucius invited Remus and Severus personally, as he knew they were among favourites of Voldemort.

…...

_SIRIUS'S BEACH HOUSE_

Bella entered the house to find the two girls tied to the pillars. She sneered on seeing their condition. They looked famished and there were several bruises all over their body thanks to the Regulus and Severus's magic.

"Looks like those two have been doing a good job," laughed Bella.

Bella untied the girls and kicked Jessica remembering how she had kicked her. Jessica let out a sigh. The boys had asked them not to be stubborn like they were in Voldemort's lair because they were given task of breaking them.

"Looks like they did break you," said Bella happily and proudly.

"Not so stiff now, are you?" Bella continued.

Bella pointed her wand at Joanne and said,"Crucio." Joanne started screaming. Joanne seeing this as good opportunity kept screaming and crashed with the display case holding strange items which Bella had never seen, boys had put the display case there that displayed tasers. The glass of the display case broke. Joanne, however, acted like she had almost fainted. But she had not managed to grab the taser.

Bella laughed and now performed the same curse on Jessica who just like Joanne crash with the same display case and succeeded in getting the taser. She then also acted like being fainted.

Bella started to laugh, and while she was ignorantly laughing, Jessica stood up by the support of pillar and pointed Taser at Bella.

Bella on seeing that laughed more loudly and said, " You still have that much energy, bitch." Before she could point her wand at Jessica again, Jessica fired the taser. Bellatrix was now shocked both by surprise and electricity. She was now lying unconsciously on the floor. They quickly went to the game room and grabbed broomsticks.

Both girls than towards the door which was like Regulus and Severus had said, open.

They flew out on the skies towards their home.

James, their emergency backup, who was watching all this under his invisibility cloak, looked impressed while holding the door open.

Then he apparated to Ministry, too.

…...


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

_VOLDEMORT'S LAIR_

Morning turned into afternoon. Remus and Sirius were getting up to leave.

Voldemort asked," Bellatrix seems late."

"May be she is having too much fun," said Regulus.

"Too much fun means girls would be dead by now," said Amycus laughing.

"I will go and check." Said Rodulphous Lestrange.

"I will come with you," said Lucius.

Both went and came back after few minutes with unconscious Bella just when Remus and Sirius were saying good-bye to everyone.

"What happened to her?" asked Sirius worriedly.

Regulus healed her. As soon as she woke up Rodolphous asked, "What happened Bella?"

Bella after telling the story started blaming Sirius for the girl's escape.

"How can it be my fault when you couldn't control two wand-less witches," said Sirius angrily.

"Why did you keep such things in your home?" Bella asked with equal anger.

"Bella not many days ago, I was with mudbloods and blood-traitors, such things intrigued me. But are you telling me that such lowly Muggle device was faster than you could conjure a shield. Moreover the girls ran away, why did you leave the door open. It was your carelessness. Now I had to go explain to Order why my house was being used to keep the girls, if the girls took the Order there. Remus, we need to find those girls before anyone else did. Lets go to their home, " said Sirius.

"My Lord, do we have your permission to leave?" asked Remus.

"Yes, I can see its urgent." Said Voldemort

Voldemort was now finalizing the decision in his mind, certainly it had to be this Death Eater.

"Sirius, I need you come to me alone at midnight tonight. I need to discuss something with you." Ordered Voldemort completely ignoring Bella.

Then he saw Peter standing there idly ," Shouldn't you help those two?" said Regulus

"Wormtail, go prove yourself useful, stop being so worthless," said Voldemort.

Peter left after Sirius and Remus. But he didn't know where Bones house was. So he just went to Diagon Alley and sat in Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Voldemort ignored Bellatrix all day like she didn't exists and this continued for few days until Bellatrix literally begged Voldemort for forgiveness . He knew that for Bellatrix there was no bigger torture. Few Death Eaters seemed quite happy about it.

…...

_ORDER OF PHOENIX HQ_

Sirius and Remus entered James's house. They too were quite hungry.

Sirius called Kreacher and ordered him to bring them lunch here. Kreacher brought them lunch.

While they were eating James entered with Moody happily.

James announced," Jessica and Joanne escaped from Death Eaters."

"What ? really?" said Remus and Sirius together like they were actually surprised.

Moody however had sat down on table and was helping himself with lunch. James followed suit.

Moody explained," So far we know that they were heavily tortured. As soon as girls reached home, the Bones called for Dumbledore. Dumbledore brought Madam Pomfrey who healed up girls nice and good. They are to take a full of week of bed rest. Dumbledore has asked Frank to stay in Bones Mansion for few hours in case Death Eaters come after girls."

"Today is celebration day for Order, Even Sturgis is feeling better. We just checked on him," said James.

"I heard even Alice, Aberforth and Hagrid are coming back today or tomorrow," said Moody."Anyway I got to go. That Barty crouch is holding a special meeting about his son today. Wasting time like that, when he could be doing something useful."

Moody then got up and left.

"Padfoot has been called by Voldemort at midnight alone." Remus told James.

"Why?" asked James

"May be another task, to kill someone or use Imperius curse on them," said Sirius uninterested.

"Well Narcissa and Lucius are getting married next month," said Remus, " I got personal invitation from Lucius."

"Congrats Padfoot," said James ." But I do feel bad for Narcissa."

"Well, Lucius being unbearable prick still loves Narcissa a lot," said Sirius.

"Even more than the Dark Lord?" asked James

"I don't think Lucius likes Voldemort at all, he was just dragged along with his family. I wont say he is a good guy but he is not a genuine Death eater either, like others there," replied Remus

"Moony, you like always are busy reading people," said Sirius.

"People are the most interesting creation of God," said Remus in a mock philosophical voice.

Many Order people came and go. Even Dumbledore said everybody needs to rest and everybody got a day off except for Moody and Fabian who were pissed off at Barty Crouch. Amelia Bones, sister of Mathew and Edgar, working in Law Enforcement was helping them.

They were crashing at James's place. Remus went to meet Gazelle and others in the evening but returned before midnight telling Sirius and James that Voldemort wants to be alone for meeting with Sirius along with his pet snake.

"I hope he is not planning to feed me to the snake." Said Sirius jokingly

…...

_ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK_

Severus and Regulus were sitting in lounge drinking tea discussing what could Voldemort want from Sirius.

Mrs. Black entered and smiled at the both boys. She said," How are you Severus?"

She has become fond of Severus seeing how happy Regulus was when he was with his friend. Moreover she found Severus to be a capable wizard.

"Where is Sirius?" said Mrs. Black ." Ever since he has come back, I feel like my world is complete but he is rarely home. And I now realize that how wrong I was sometimes. Orion, your father was right. Sirius is the brightest star, so give him time and he will show his light. But the way we treated him and he still came back smiling. I sometimes feel I have to thank Potters for that." Mrs. Black just realized how much she had said and got up suddenly making lame excuse about some work she had forgotten.

Both Regulus and Severus were speechless for some time. Then Severus hesitantly asked, "Is your mother feeling well?"

Regulus said, "I don't think so."

Mrs. Black was amazed herself about how she was thinking. The peace, she had gotten by seeing both her sons together and happy, that peace had made her soft but she hadn't realized it herself.

…...

_VOLDEMORT'S LAIR_

"My Lord," said Sirius as he entered the room.

"I was waiting for you Sirius," said Voldemort. "Today I wanted to show you something very special."

"My Lord, I am most pleased that you consider me worthy enough to see something that you consider special. This is the highest honor I could think of, My Lord. Words fail me," said Sirius in a solemn way.

"Sirius, tell me who were the four founders of Hogwarts were?" asked Voldemort like he was taking Sirius's viva.

" Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw,Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, My Lord," answered Sirius.

"And do you know about their special heirlooms," asked Voldemort

Sirius has to ponder whether to answer or not but decided anyway, "My Lord, as being brought up in the pure-blood family, we are taught history from the very start. I may not be accurate but from what I learned from my father, Salazar Slytherin has a locket that was more precious than any other jewel in the world, Rowena Ravenclaw was famous for her diadem, Helga Hufflepuff had a priceless cup and Godric Gryffindor owned a sword."

"Very good, very good," said Voldemort ." What I am about to show you is one of these heirlooms. And it would be your duty to keep it safe. Protect it with your life Sirius."

Voldemort then held out the Hufflepuff cup. Sirius's eyes shone brightly at the sight of cup. Voldemort could see in Sirius's eyes that he truly realized the worth of this cup. This made Voldemort more happy.

Whereas Sirius couldn't believe his luck that he was just being given a Horcrux like that.

"My Lord, I will protect it with all I have got, including my life," said Sirius solemnly and took the cup from Voldemort.

"Now you are dismissed, go and hide this cup in the most safe place in the world," ordered Voldemort.

"As you wish my Lord," said Sirius ,"And I am truly thankful for this honour my Lord. I would rather die than disappoint you."

Then Sirius left and apparated outside Hogsmeade.

Unable to control his excitement, he instantly sent a patronus to James, Remus, Frank, Severus, Regulus and Dumbledore to meet in Hogsmeade right now.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

_ORDER OF PHOENIX HQS_

James and Remus were waiting for Sirius and making fun of Moody and Fabian.

Moody said," Remus, tell me whats with this costume of yours?"

Remus replied imitating Sirius and James cocky voice, "Moody darling, I am embracing my true self. Don't you see how these tattoos speak for freedom."

James and Fabian laughed. Then Fabian commented, "Moody I think sleeveless robes might suit you, too."

"No thanks, I would rather wear a woman's robe than be shameless like Remus. Embracing your true self, I think you are just trying to hide behind these clothes and tattoos , so you don't have to encounter the pain of life you took," said Moody.

The atmosphere at once became serious.

Fabian said," Moody give him a break, it was not his fault."

But before the conversation could continue a big Griffin patronus came which startled everybody.

"Damn that Sirius," growled Moody

Patronus said,"Prongs and Moony meet me at the usual place, now." And vanished

James and Remus got up to leave that Moody said, "Its just that I liked simple Remus."

Remus smiled at that and left.

…...

_BONE'S MANSION_

Dumbledore and Frank were sitting in the drawing room of Bones's mansion. They have gone there to check up on the girls. They were talking with Edgar and Mathew that Amelia entered.

"So how are Moody and Fabian ? Still angry?" said Edgar

"Fabian is fine, he doesn't care much but Moody is quite angry." Said Amelia

"How are things going in Ministry, Amelia?" asked Dumbledore

"Many ministry officials are not happy at the higher management." Said Amelia

Amelia would have continued but a large Griffin patronus startled everybody here, too, except Dumbledore.

"Professor,Frank meet me at the usual place. Very urgent" said patronus and vanished.

Dumbledore and Frank got up and said that they have to go. Egdar, Mathew and Amelia asked if they should accompany them if they were going somewhere dangerous but they politely refused and left.

…...

_ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK_

Regulus and Severus were now discussing Lucius and Narcissa wedding. Mrs. Black had even joined them for the discussion. Then suddenly a Griffin appeared.

Severus who was startled at once said annoyed, "Why the heck does he have such a big patronus?"

Mrs. Black smiled and said, "He is my son, after all."

Regulus and Severus didn't understand the meaning of this but they didn't know that they soon would.

…...

_HOGSMEADE & HOGWARTS_

Everybody almost got to Hogsmeade at the same time. Sirius was pacing in the Three Broomsticks with excitement.

Dumbledore approached Sirius and asked,"What happened, Sirius?"

"Not now Professor, first we need to go somewhere private," replied Sirius.

"To my office, everyone," said Dumbledore.

On reaching office, when they all have settled down, Sirius went to Dumbledore's table and placed the Hufflepuff cup there.

Everybody got up suddenly and came to take a better look at cup. It was now passing between hands and everybody was having a good look at it.

"Me and Severus had been Death Eaters longer than you but he chose you to guard the Cup," said Regulus with mock hurt on his face.

" Why did he find a traitor like you more reliable than us?" asked Severus with same mock hurt expression like Regulus.

Dumbledore seemed happy looking at boys who were enemies before the books but were now friends.

"Well you two will know if you will ever be as handsome as me, which is not possible in this lifetime," said Sirius running fingers in his hair.

"Way to go, Padfoot," said James happily.

"That just showed us how good actor you are Sirius," said Dumbledore amused. "I must say that I am impressed and I am wondering how many detentions you missed due to your superb acting."

"I can tell you Professor, many" said Frank

"Should we destroy it ?" asked Remus.

"Not now. We should give it few days in case Voldemort wishes to see it again," said Dumbledore. "Where are you planning to hide it , Sirius?"

"Cant you keep it here , Professor?" said Sirius.

"Ok, I will," said Dumbledore."Looks like we have a lot to celebrate today."

"Sirius cant you shrink your patronus a bit when you send messages. It startled me,"said Severus.

"Do you think that I will ever shrink it now that you have told me you were startled by it," said Sirius putting hand around Severus's shoulder.

"Severus just did a big mistake," said Remus amused.

"Now you might be getting patronus messages all day and night," said James smirking.

"You two understand me too well," said Sirius laughing.

"Oh yeah, I remembered Bones were thanking you two profusely," said Frank looking at Severus and Regulus.

"Don't worry girls refused to talk," said Dumbledore.

"Well that's all for today, have fun night tonight. As tough times are lurking ahead," said Dumbledore.

They all left and were walking back to Hogsmeade.

"Sirius, come to home tonight. Mother is missing you. She has been acting strange," said Regulus in a serious tone.

"What happened to her?" asked Sirius.

"She said that she wanted to thank Potter that when you came back home , you were smiling despite everything you have suffered there," replied Severus.

"WHAT?" said the other four boys in unison.

"I think she is changing," said Severus.

"Really?" said Sirius unsure about all this.

"Anyway mates, I think I should go and see why mom is suffering from head trauma. Later then," said Sirius to Frank, James and Remus.

Then Severus, Regulus and Sirius apparated outside ancient and Noble House of Black whereas the other three apparated outside Order of Phoenix HQ.

…


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

_ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK_

Sirius , Regulus and Severus walked inside home. Mrs. Black was still awake waiting for her sons. She brightened up after seeing Sirius with Severus and Regulus.

"Regulus and Severus, can you leave me alone with Sirius?" said Mrs. Black

"Yeah sure, Mother." Said Regulus looking from Sirius to his mother. Severus just nodded.

"Mother, is there anything particular you want to talk about?" asked Sirius

"I just wanted to_ apologize_…"after this Mrs. Black voice broke and she suddenly asked Sirius," Go to your room and rest."

Sirius didn't hear word apologize but got up and left the room. Regulus asked him what she said and Sirius informed him the short conversation. All three were very tired so they slept.

Tears were now falling down from Mrs. Black's eyes like it was raining and she slept on the sofa.

...

She woke up suddenly in the morning seeing Severus putting blanket on her. Severus noted that her eyes were puffy and red like she was crying and suddenly said ," I just thought you might be cold, Mrs. Black."

Mrs. Black smiled and patted Severus's cheek. Severus felt the warmth of mother's touch which he was longing for and which he was never expecting from the pure-blood maniac Mrs. Black.

"Thanks Severus. And you can call me Mother, too. You spent more time in this home rather than yours. And you are with my sons all the time. You are as good a son as Sirius and Regulus,"said Mrs. Black smiling.

The portraits hanging around the house were looking at Mrs. Black like she has gone mad. Severus was quiet. Mrs. Black saw the pained expression on Severus's face. She got up and unexpectedly hugged her. Severus Snape who had never broken down, had always held his head with pride despite the shortcomings in his life, broke. Just one hug with motherly warmth broke him and tears started to fall down his eyes. When Mrs. Black noticed it, she patted Severus's back.

"When are those two planning to wake up?" asked Mrs. Black.

"Sirius was already awake and doing something suspicious to wake Regulus up," said Severus and smiled.

At once Regulus's loud voice came from upstairs, "I will kill you, Sirius."

And Sirius laughing came sprinting down the stairs with Regulus behind him shouting different jinxes. When Mrs. Black and Severus saw Regulus they started laughing, too.

"Not you two, too," said Regulus. Regulus now had two very long braids on his head and full makeup like a girl. Severus and Sirius agreed that Regulus made a very petty girl.

"Well, I always wanted a daughter," said Mrs. Black laughing. Sirius and Regulus stared at their mother puzzled. With the flick of the wand Regulus was now back to normal.

"Now go, dress up and come for breakfast. Hurry up," said Mrs. Black." I should go freshen up, too."

"Did you cast Imperius curse on my mother, Sev," said Sirius.

"Well no, I didn't. But I can say one thing for sure, she is changing," said Severus and smiled.

"Really?" Said Sirius and silently turned Severus's hair bright pink without him noticing.

They both got up and went to dining table where Kreacher was putting breakfast on table. Kreacher found Severus's hair color revolting and said under his breath, "spoiled brat." Regulus came down and started laughing on seeing Severus's hair. Severus was confused but as soon as his eyes fell on his reflection in the silver goblet, he lunged at Sirius, who backed away laughing.

"This means war, Sirius," said Severus and raised his wand but Mrs. Black came inside and saw Severus's hair and smiled.

"Looks like Sirius is busy being Sirius," said Mrs. Black and with a flick of wand turned Severus's hair to normal.

Then all enjoyed a breakfast. Severus was teary-eyed as he never knew that he would ever enjoy a meal with family. Mrs. Black was forcing them to eat more and more. And they were talking happily, happily like a family. Severus was thinking that he had found the family he always wanted in the place he least expected. But in his thoughts he left his mind open and Sirius who was as good a Legilimen as Severus saw everything as the wall broke. Everybody had agreed when reading books that worst future was given to Sirius, Severus and Regulus, Sirius who lived in Azkaban being tortured for thirteen years despite being innocent, Severus who lived a life being hated by very person he sacrificed his life for, Regulus who nobody knew has sacrificed his life to bring down Voldemort.

Just then a howler from Ministry came and landed on the dining table.

It burst open and said, " It is hereby observed that Mr. Sirius Black, Auror, has been absent from his duties for last five days despite being alive. Therefore disciplinary hearing had been scheduled for today morning at 10:00 pm regarding his incompetent and tardy behavior in these dark times.

Barty Crouch-Head of Law Enforcement"

"Ministry must be going downhill if Barty Crouch is Head of Law Enforcement," commented Mrs. Black.

"You knew him , mother," asked Sirius.

"Well he was my senior at Hogwarts. He dare to send my son a howler when he could never beat me at dueling," said Mrs. Black angrily.

"You must be very good, Mrs. Black, as Barty Crouch is a good wizard," said Severus.

"Don't call me Mrs. Black, Severus. Didn't I tell you this morning? Well, I was second best at dueling at Hogwarts at my time. Orion was the only one who could beat me," said Mrs. Black and smiled at the memory of his late husband.

"Sirius, what will you say at the hearing?" said Regulus amused.

Just then a stag patronus came and said, "Damn that Barty Crouch, Padfoot did you get the same hearing howler from Ministry. My and Frank's hearing is at 10:00. I will kill Barty."

"Powerful Patronus. Looks like James Potter is a powerful wizard," commented Mrs. Black." Come on Sirius, I will ask Kreacher to take out your formal robe. You should present yourself well at the hearing."

Just she got up and rushed Sirius out of room.

Severus said ," I need to see Professor Dumbledore for something. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah Sure." Said Regulus finishing his breakfast.

Severus and Regulus then got up. Regulus sent patronus to Dumbledore regarding meeting with them. They shouted good bye to Mrs. Black and Sirius who were busy arguing about Sirius's attire at hearing upstairs.

…


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

_HOGWARTS_

Regulus and Severus were sitting in the Dumbledore's office now. Severus wanted to show Dumbledore and Regulus some memory. Pensieve was placed in the middle of table. Severus took out the memory of his encounter of Mrs. Black and showed Dumbledore and Regulus.

"I wonder if my mother has head trauma or something," commented Regulus.

"Do you think Professor that future has already started to change, this sudden behavior change in Mother's attitude," said Severus concerned.

"That is possible Severus or that might indeed be the case. Many people who weren't Death Eaters in the book are Death Eaters like Umbridge. But I want you to must consider the power of Mother's Love, too. No love is more pure than love of mother for her child. In the future books, Sirius never went home again. Being harsh to Sirius has already left her with huge guilt as she was a mother. And then Regulus's disappearance left her completely lonely. She must have blamed her teachings for her sons' absence in her life. But this time she got Sirius back. How badly she ever had treated Sirius but she is still his mother. If it wasn't for Kreacher, I might have never known how Sirius suffered in that house. The future you get is the result of your actions. You six people , when you decided to change, all things even feebly connected with you started changing ,"said Dumbledore.

" But anyway change in Mrs. Black attitude might be a good thing for us. I wonder if I could invite her to Order, you may not know but she was the one of the few witches to get Outstanding in every subject in her O.W.L.S. I am not so sure if I can beat her in a duel," continued Dumbledore in amused voice.

Regulus and Severus smiled.

"Well, mother is good but that would be exaggerating," said Regulus.

" Oh, you don't know your mother. I taught her. Moreover I have good news. Slughorn and Lilly have been successful in preparing antidote for Dementor's blood. Slughorn informed me that today they will be doing final testing and then they will give it to us."

"If that's all , I want to go to the hearing of the three boys. Ministry has started a campaign against Order. See even Ministry has started doing strange things, " said Dumbledore and got up.

"Wish we could go. I bet the hearing would be entertaining," said Regulus.

"I agree," said Severus .

Then they all left Hogwarts to their own destinations.

…...

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

James and Frank were sitting in Moody's office when Sirius arrived. He looked so formal and well dressed that they were surprised.

"Padfoot, are you ok?" said James with huge grin on his face.

"Barty crouch might let you and Frank off the hook just for your dressing," said Moody.

"That's what I am aiming for," said Sirius giving thumbs up to Moody.

"My mother was fussing about all that while scolding me for my tardiness," said Frank.

Kent walked in and greeted the boys. Kent asked Moody to view some data. Moody then left to view the data.

"Well my mother was fussing, too, while bad-mouthing Barty," said Sirius.

"Well finally I agree with your mother on something," said James happily but there was sadness in his eyes that only Sirius there could read. Mr and Mrs. Potter had been killed in the week boys were reading the books. James and Sirius were devastated. But they had promised that they would not let the future snatch anything else from them untimely.

"I assume you two will do your best to make this hearing entertaining," said Frank amused.

"We always give our best, Franky," said James and Sirius together. Frank shook his head.

"Well my mother is coming for the hearing. She will realize where I got the bad influence from," said Frank.

"Proceed to the hearing room," said Edgar." Almost all the Order has shown up for your hearing. Looks like your popularity as marauders is flourishing."

…...

James, Sirius and Frank were now sitting on chairs in front of jury headed by Barty Crouch and Cornelius Fudge. They were apparently baffled that they were being tried by whole Wizengamot. There were few Death Eaters, too, there smirking like Dolores Umbridge, Filerry Easter and Yaxley. They were apparently asked by Voldemort to make sure Sirius got through as Severus and Regulus had informed Voldemort about the hearing. Barty Crouch and Fudge didn't appear very happy at the amount of wizards that showed up for this hearing.

"Do you three, Mr. James Potter son of Mr. Ignotus Potter ex-Head of Auror, Mr. Frank Longbottom, son of Mr. Neville Longbottom ex-Head of Goblin Liaison Office and Mr. Sirius Black, son of Mr. Orion Black, ex-Head of Noble and Ancient House of Black, agree that you were all intentionally absent from your duties as Aurors from Ministry.?" asked Barty Crouch

"Yes, Sir," said all three in unison in a sing song way.

Barty Crouch didn't like their answer. Many however in the crowd snickered.

"It is not funny. As you will be terminated from your current position in Ministry," said Fudge angrily.

"Do you think we find it funny? "asked Frank.

"Why are we being given a trial instead of warning by our Head of Department?" Said Sirius.

"There are dark times Mr. Frank and Mr. BLACK. Don't you think you should be more careful and responsible," said Barty Crouch bluntly.

Before anyone could speak Dolores Umbridge said, "Hem , hem."

Fudge who was fond of witch said, "The chain Recognizes you, Miss Dolores Umbridge."

"Well, Mr Crouch why are you holding a full trial for few days absence. I must say Mr. Sirius Black is as right as he is handsome," said Umbridge, but turned red as she realized she had called Sirius Black handsome.

Barty shot a glare at Umbridge. Yaxley and Easter had expressions on their face showing that they were sure Umbridge is crazy. Everybody in the room looked at Umbridge , perplexed. The three boys looked at Death Eater defending them, they hated her for how she has treated Harry in the books. James and Frank now had a big grin on their faces. Sirius was like somebody has stunned him. James and Frank started laughing at Sirius. Sirius now was angry realizing how he will be tormented by his friends due to Umbridge.

"This is a trial, stop laughing Mr. James Potter and Mr. Frank Longbottom. And Miss Umbridge kindly refrain yourself from passing personal remarks," said Barty Crouch angrily

"So tell me what were your activities these past days. Is it possible you were working for some other organization or gang beside Ministry," continued Barty sternly.

"Well, I have been thinking of working to become a singing sensation in band Funky Brothers. So I was following them asking for audition," said Sirius seriously remembering how in Quibbler he was stated as singing sensation in the group Hobgoblins.

"Funky Brothers?" asked Barty and Fudge confused.

"They are a group of indie wizard band if you don't know. I think I will join as a bass player too, Padfoot," replied James.

Barty, Fudge and their other supporters were extremely angry at this. However crowd seemed extremely happy. Many were trying their best to stifle their laughs.

"Take this seriously Mr. Black and Mr. Potter. Or Mr. Black you would like to be thrown in Azkaban like your Uncle Samuel Malfoy," said Barty.

"You are thinking of throwing them in Azkaban because they didn't show up in Ministry for few days," said Amelia Bones looking at Barty like he has gone mad and thinking that these boys will just make her task of defending them difficult if need arises.

"I know their type Amelia. Once a dark wizard , always a dark wizard," said Barty looking at Sirius.

"What about your son then ? Barty Crouch Junior seemed to be enjoying his time with Lestranges," snapped James. He never liked the way people thought of Sirius as a dark wizard due to his family.

"Mr James Potter, I hold your father in high esteem, but that doesn't give you any right to show such behavior in front of superior. What were you doing these past few days?" Said Barty angrily.

"I was trying to hide my friend Remus from the useless Man-hunt organized by Ministry," said James calmly.

"Mr. James you could be sent to Azkaban from trying to hide a dangerous murderer," said Fudge.

"Try it," said James his eyes flashing dangerously.

Moody however in the crowd was saying,"Leave it to them to make matters worse, cant say I am not happy about it." Many Order Members were amused. While many didn't think it would do any good.

"What about you Mr. Frank?" said Barty ignoring James.

"I was searching for Jessica and Joanne Bones , James and Sirius were with me in the search team organized by current Head of Auror," replied Frank who has just caught eyes of his mother looking reproachfully at James and Sirius.

"Is it true, Mr. Mathew Bones,?" asked Fudge.

"Yes," answered Mathew lazily.

Yaxley and Easter were saying something in Umbridge's ears. Umbrudge again said, "Hem , Hem"

"What now, Ms. Umbridge?" said Barty irritated.

"Sir, you said these are dark times. Then why do you want Aurors in office when they are more useful outside," said Umbridge.

"That's enough, Umbridge," said Barty angrily at her.

"Anything else you want to add?" asked Amelia Bones from the three boys.

They said ," No."

"So whats the verdict?" asked James.

Many wizards in Wizengamot weren't sure why this hearing was called. Odgen and Marchbanks were saying how their time was being wasted.

"Against, please raise their hands," asked Barty.

Only Barty, Fudge and few others raised their hands.

"For, please raise their hands." Asked Barty then

All the other hands went up. Barty and Fudge were extremely livid at this. Many cheers erupted in room which made them more angry.

…...

On his way out Sirius looked towards Umbridge, Yaxley and Easter, he winked and made a sign of hats off to you with his fingers. Yaxley and Easter smiled whereas Umbridge was blushing. Yaxley and Easter looked at Umbridge like she was crazy.

Yaxley said," Don't tell me you fancy Sirius Black.?"

"No, no. I just find him attractive young man," said Umbridge flustered.

"He is quite younger than you Umbridge," said Easter.

"Age doesn't matter," said Umbridge blushing and walked away.

Easter and Yaxley first looked baffled by the Umbridge's behavior, but after sometime they looked at each other and started to laugh.

James and Frank were confused. Sirius knew that now his friends wont be able to tease him the way they want.

...

…


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30 **

_VOLDEMORT'S LAIR_

Remus was sitting talking with Gazelle about how to recruit Baba Yagas. Voldemort was listening to their conversation.

Remus said, "According to my research , there is small settlement of Baba Yagas near the Helga's Tunnel. We should go to recruit them tomorrow."

Gazelle replied,"As you say, Remus. So many of us should go there. ?"

"You , me and Regulus would be enough." Said Remus

"Hey Regulus, You will be going with us to Helga's Tunnel tomorrow." Continued Remus.

"Yeah sure, but Why?" asked Regulus

"We are going to recruit Baba Yagas," replied Remus.

"Can I come, too, Regulus?" asked Peter. He was afraid of Remus and Gazelle.

"Why do you wanna come, Peter? Baba Yagas are dangerous creatures. You sure you would be able to handle it. Moreover, this is Remus's mission, ask him." asked Regulus

"I dun wanna come, " said Peter at once realizing that he would be alone with Remus and Gazelle if Regulus didn't come for some reason.

Just then Yaxley, Easter and Umbridge entered the room.

"Sirius is cleared, my Lord." Said Yaxley.

"And Umbridge fancies him," said Easter in low voice to Remus.

Easter and Remus both started to laugh. Yaxley winked at them realizing what they were laughing about.

…...

_ORDER OF PHOENIX HQS_

James and Sirius were sitting in the room laughing about the Death Eater's struggle to save them. Peter entered looking sad.

"Whats the matter?" asked Sirius

"Remus is going to Helga's tunnel. I wanted to go but .." said Peter but stopped suddenly realizing that James was there.

"Why would Remus go to Helga's Tunnel?" asked James.

"I think he dreamed that Remus is going to Helga's tunnel," said Sirius doing fake acting for Peter's sake.

"Stop dreaming about Remus, Peter," said James laughing.

Just then Remus entered and at once James said, "Peter dreamed that you were going to Helga's Tunnel."

Remus looked angrily at Peter and was about to say something that group of Order members entered.

They all greeted each other. Jessica and Joanne was also among them. Marauders and Frank met them warmly, however Peter didn't look very happy.

Jessica herself came to Peter and said, "How are you doing Peter. Me and Joanne were worried if you were fine or not. "

What Jessica said, made James, Sirius , Remus and Frank feel hollow inside. The smiles at once vanished from their face.

Joanne came up to Remus and said, "How are you doing? "

"Fine. Shouldn't you be resting?"said Remus but his voice was heavy, heavy with grief, grief of betrayal. Everybody in room and turned towards Remus looking perplexed. James hit Remus from the back and started laughing. Only the boys there who knew of Peter's betrayal knew how painful laugh that was.

"What James?" said Remus

"Nothing. Just felt like hitting you," said James.

"Well we were bored and we feel fine. Moreover, we heard that Ministry is calling absent Aurors for hearing," replied Jessica.

Dumbledore entered with Lilly, Alice , Aberforth, and Hagrid.

"How are you all?, Long time no see Alice and Lilly," said Marlene.

"How did it go with the giants?" asked Benjy

"Excellent. They have agreed that they wont ally with Death Eaters," said Aberforth.

"Thats very good," said Dorcas happily.

"Well I have some things to take care of, so I need to go early today. You all know what you have to do. As for Lilly and Alice, now you two will be with Moody and Peter at Spinner's End. Jessica and Joanne you can accompany Moody, too. Hagrid you will go back to Hogwarts and Aberforth to Hogsmeade. Sirius, James, Remus and Frank meet me in Hogwarts at the usual time."

"Why isn't Peter with them?" asked Lilly pointing at James, Sirius, Remus and Frank.

"I wanted Peter with myself," said Moody.

"Oh, all right," said Lilly.

Everybody got up and started to leave. Lilly and Alice stopped to talk to the boys. They chatted with the boys for a little while but they saw Moody, Jessica and Joanne standing , waiting for them.

"Lilly, your house is there. We will do dinner there." Said Moody

Lilly smiled and said,"Sure, Sir Moody."

Alice said, "That means I ll be having dinner there , too."

Moody then saw Peter standing with the boys and said ,"What are you standing there for? Come with me."

Remus said," He will be there in few hours."

After they left Remus said,"Peter you and I need to go somewhere. Sirius come."

Sirius winked at James and Frank and left.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

_VOLDEMORT'S LAIR_

Remus grabbed Peter from the collar and threw him in front of Voldemort. All Death Eaters looked shocked at this behavior.

Gazelle at once stood up and asked,"What happened, Remus?"

Voldemort looked at Peter and instantly , he now knew about the Helga's Tunnel and even the fake wands. His expressions changed so quickly that every Death EaterS present felt a jolt of fear.

"Peter, you worthless fool, I have had enough," Said Voldemort and raised his wand pointing towards Peter and said, "Crucio". Peter's scream filled the room.

Sirius, Remus, Regulus and Severus panicked. How much they were hurt by Peter's betrayal , they didn't wanted him dead or tortured by Voldemort.

"Now, you die. I have no use for you. I have Sirius and Remus now. You are worthless," said Voldemort in a cold voice.

Voldemort had just said ,"Ava." That Sirius, who was few seconds faster than Remus there ,at once came in between and casted a shield instantly.

"Please my Lord. Forgive this fool this time," said Sirius.

Voldemort looked at Sirius and said," Do you care about this fool? This fool who would land you in Azkaban, who is so jealous of you that he wants you dead in an instant, why Sirius?"

"I don't care about this fool. But My Lord, James Potter and Frank Longbottom knows that he left with us. It could create lots of questions for us," said Sirius looking at Voldemort without blinking.

Voldemort then lowered his wand and said ," Do what you wish. But take this fool away from my eyes."

Sirius stunned Peter and started levitating him with his wand. Remus, Severus and Regulus followed him. After some hesitation Narcissa ,who had come to invite Voldemort personally, also followed the boys out. Lucius also came following Narcissa.

Sirius then left Peter outside Voldemort's Lair .

Remus asked ,"Where are you going?"

"My father's house," said Sirius and apparated. The other three followed suit.

Narcissa kept staring at the spot where the boys had apparated for few minutes. Then Lucius placed his hand on her shoulder, she said sadly, "Sirius could have died because of Wormtail."

Lucius said,"Hmm.." and kicked Peter after enervating him. Then they both too apparated to their homes.

…...

_ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK_

Sirius entered his home. Mrs. Black 's face went white when she saw Sirius's face so tired and grief stricken. Regulus and Severus followed behind him angry whereas Remus looked grief-stricken just like Sirius.

"Why the hell did you come in between? If Voldemort hadn't stopped you might be dead," shouted Regulus.

"Did you even think about your mother, your brother or your friends? You were ready to die for that traitorous bastard. After all we are trying to avoid the future, after everything, Why did you do?" yelled Severus.

"Dumbledore was right. Wands were stupid. I shouldn't have. I always do stupid things without thinking which might result in people's death," said Sirius in a extremely sad tone.

Remus was like awaken from the trance by the anguish in Sirius's voice. He looked at Sirius. Their eyes met, tears were welled inside both eyes. Remus took a step forward and hugged Sirius.

"No Sirius , it was my fault. I brought Peter in the court of Voldemort," said Remus.

Mrs. Black was looking at all this worried.

She asked,"What happened, Regulus? Sirius are you fine? Severus tell me."

Severus then angrily told her everything. But instead of getting angry, to everybody's surprise she smiled and said," So why are you angry?"

"He could be dead, mother. Despite everything we did to each other in Hogwarts, now he is one of my best friend. He and Regulus are the only friends that I have," croaked Severus.

Remus was surprised how Severus was calling Mrs. Black 'mother'.

"Well, I don't think any of you would have wanted him dead, however bad this Peter is. He seemed pretty stupid to me whenever i saw him at station," said Mrs. Black. Then her eyes fell on Remus and his funky clothing.

"What happened to you?"she asked looking reproachfully at Remus. Suddenly the tense atmosphere lifted in the room.

"I don't know," said Remus unsure of how to answer the question.

"Well Mother, if you are talking about his dress and tattoos then its all James and Sirius," answered Regulus whose mood was now better.

"Anyway all of you get ready for dinner,"said Mrs. Black.

Remus got up to leave, Mrs Black asked,"Where are you going?"

"Well, I am a werewolf. I don't think you want me on your dining table,"said Remus in a serious tone.

"If you are here as Sirius's friend then you will stay for dinner but if you are here as werewolf, you can leave," said Mrs. Black and left the room.

"Your mother really isn't feeling well," said Remus.

Then Severus and Regulus told them about conversation they had with Dumbledore regarding this. Then suddenly a patronus in a shape of Thunderbird came and said,"Sirius , you are stupid. Lucius kicked your friend for me. Don't blame him."

Everybody there recognized Narcissa's voice and smiled.

…...

_ORDER OF PHEONIX HQS_

James and Frank were alone there looking at some documents for ministry. At once Peter entered, he had bloody nose.

James got up at once and asked,"What happened?"

Peter said,"Sirius kicked me and Remus helped. But don't ask them or else they will beat me more." Peter was now burning with jealousy. Voldemort had made it clear that due to smart wizards like Remus and Sirius as spies , he was of no use, he was worthless. In his foolish jealously without realizing, he was telling lies.

"Why would Sirius kick you?" asked Frank. James and Frank were sure that Peter was telling a lie.

"He …he.." said Peter. James however cut him off by repairing his nose and cleaning his clothes.

Then James said before Peter could make any excuse,"Moody must be waiting for you. Go."

Peter noting the seriousness in James voice left.

James and Frank decided to have dinner at Hogsmeade and left too.

...


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

_**HOGWARTS**_

James and Frank were first to reach the Dumbledore's office. They were sitting , chatting that Remus, Regulus and Severus entered.

James noticing Sirius's absence asked at once," Where is Padfoot?"

Remus smiled at James impatience and said, "He went to get some butterbeer."

Frank asked looking at Remus," Why were you two kicking Peter?"

"Kicking Peter. I wish I had. Anyway it was Lucius who kicked him," replied Remus.

Then Regulus told them the whole story. James face had gone ash white with worry.

"Is Padfoot fine? He wasn't hurt in any way, right?" said James instantly and stood up.

"Sit down Prongs, he is fine. He will be coming with butterbeer any minute now," said Remus.

"I don't think I can act like everything is normal around Peter anymore," said Frank with mild anger in his voice. "Peter didn't know about wands but still he was telling lies about Sirius and Remus."

"How stupid can Peter be ? I mean he should know after spending seven years with you that you will never hide anything from Sirius. Of course you will ask him whether he kicked Peter or not," said Severus looking at James.

"You are right," said Remus.

"Maybe Peter wanted James to ask Sirius. You know to hint James that Sirius and Remus might be traitors," said Regulus.

"You think Peter can think that deeply, Moony," asked James confused looking at Remus.

"I don't know but according to books he deceived us quite easily," said Remus.

"Is Sirius fine?" asked Frank

"Yeah, we just said he is." Said Severus

"No, I mean, in his house, in the books he hated even the goblets of Black House. I cant even begin to imagine what one would have suffered to even hate some utensil," said Frank.

Regulus shifted uncomfortably whereas James remained quiet but sadness was evident in his eyes. Severus who was aware of situation remained silent too.

Only Remus smiled and said,"I know Sirius is fine."

"How?" asked Frank.

"Well, you know in the books Sirius lost his most precious person. Now he would bear anything to not let that happen. He would do anything for Prongs, " replied Remus.

James smiled at this so did Regulus. Severus and Frank were trying to imagine depths of their friendship.

"There is one more thing concerning me. Why Sirius and Remus haven't been brandished with Death Mark until now?" asked Frank.

This was indeed curious and had crossed all minds of all boys but they just shook it off.

"To protect our status as spies, I think. You know as I wear sleeveless robes and with so many tattoos there isn't place for Dark Mark," said Remus.

" Maybe, but Peter has Dark Mark," said Severus.

"I also think that it would be due to their spy role," said Regulus.

Sudden loud voice brought them back.

"SIRIUS BLACK, WHEN WILL YOU GROW UP?" said the loud voice. It was Professor McGonagall.

Everybody in the room started to laugh.

"Well Padfoot is being Padfoot," said Remus.

"Well he is my best friend, Moony. I expect nothing else from him," said James.

"Yeah , I know that Potter," said McGonagall who has apparently heard James comment while entering in Dumbledore's office with Sirius behind. Sirius started to throw butterbeer bottles at the boys who caught them.

"So what did you do, Padfoot?" asked James excitedly opening his bottle.

But before Sirius could reply, Dumbledore entered with amused expression in his face. Dumbledore however was covered with green gooey liquid and he had bunny ears. McGonagall shook her head and cleaned Dumbledore with the flick of her wand.

"So anybody who enters this corridor and doesn't say "Marauders are the Best" would suffer such fate, Sirius," said Dumbledore.

"Well Professor there would be variations like in Bettie Botts Beans. You should have seen Professor McGonagall. There is a reason that she was so angry," said Sirius with mischievous smile.

All the boys were now stifling their laughs.

"Of all the people who could patrol in Hogwarts, you choose the most troublesome ones," said McGonagall and left.

"So what really happened to Professor McGonagall? " asked Regulus.

"Well it wasn't all bad. She was covered by melted chocolate and her nose and mouth turned into parrot beak," said Sirius amused enjoying the expression on other boys' faces. Even Dumbledore seemed amused.

"Oh, what i wouldn't give to see that, Padfoot," said James and laughed. After sometime the boys settled down and Dumbledore thought it to be a good opportunity to start discussing the plan.

"So, the antidote to Dementor's blood is here," said Dumbledore taking out two bottles , one large and one small, filled with golden liquid.

"The smaller bottle is for Kreacher, here take it Regulus," continued Dumbledore giving Regulus the bottle.

"So who will be going to retrieve the Horcrux and when?" asked Remus.

"Tomorrow." Said Dumbledore

"But tomorrow I and Remus are going to Helga's tunnel to recruit Baba Yagas,"said Regulus.

"Its ok. I want two of you with least bad memories to go," said Dumbledore.

At that Sirius, Remus, Severus and Regulus all looked towards James and Frank. James and Frank were mildly surprised by this sudden attention.

"Yes, I think James and Frank are best candidates,too," said Dumbledore. "Regulus and Remus, you should go to recruit Baba Yagas as planned. Whereas I have special task for Sirius and Severus."

"Special Task?" said Sirius with interest.

"I have a bad feeling about it," said Severus.

Dumbledore smiled at the two boys and said, "You two will keep Voldemort busy."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Severus perplexed.

Sirius however was deep in thought.

"Well you have a Marauder with you. You two will figure out something. Get creative," said Dumbledore.

"James and Frank , you two should stay here as we are going to discuss few spells that might be necessary for the mission tomorrow. Severus, Regulus and Remus you should guard Hogwarts tonight. Sirius you should go and stay at Order's HQ." said Dumbledore and dismissed the boys.

However all boys did voluntarily walked into Sirius's trap to see what happened to them. Remus was covered with thick tea and had two horns on his head. Regulus, however was covered with cream and his hand turned into paws. Severus was covered with mushroom soup and his hair turned into thorns. Frank was covered with honey and his legs changed into hind-legs of kangaroo. James was covered with butterbeer and his ears turned into dog ears. Sirius was covered with wine and his eyes and forehead turned into eyes and forehead of owl.

…...

_**SPINNERS**_** END**

Moody and Peter were strolling near Snape's house whereas the girls were walking inside the park. Moody kept observing Peter's behavior. He was suspicious of Peter so he decided that this is the time to trap this rat.

"So Peter. Who is your best friend among the Marauders?" asked Moody kindly.

Peter was baffled by this sudden question, but replied after sometime, "I don't know. James's best friend is Sirius. Sirius's best friend is James. Remus's best friend is Sirius, too. I.."

But Moody cut him off and said, "I am asking about you not those silly boys. You seem more serious than them."

Moody had hit the mark. Peter was delighted by the praise.

"Remus, maybe, he treated me better than James and Sirius in Hogwarts. But I am not too sure about now," said Peter.

"I would say excellent choice Peter. Remus is my favorite, too." Said Moody smiling.

"But you know what. Peter I think all three of your friends would sacrifice your life for you. All three of them consider you their precious friend." Said Moody

At this Sirius's face flashed in Peter's mind, how he had saved him from Voldemort's rage.

"Friendships are usually full of betrayal." Said Peter in a serious tone.

Moody wasn't expecting such comment, but now he was sure that Peter did betray his friends. He silently cast the sleeping spell on Peter. Peter without realizing fell asleep dropping on footpath. Moody went up to him and lifted his sleeve. And then he had proof that Peter was indeed a Death Eater. The Dark Mark was as lucid as it could be.

…...

The girls were talking about their schools that topic came on Marauders.

"They were the worst trouble makers Hogwarts had ever seen. McGonagall always said this." Said Alice.

"How did you fell in love with James?" asked Jessica from Lilly

"Well at first I had crush on Sirius for two years but I fell in love with James." Said Lilly

"Really?" asked Joanne

Lilly laughed and said," Of course not, I m joking. Sirius is my best friend. The only guy I fell in love with is James."

"But Sirius was very popular. And he was declared the best student in our year." Alice commented

"Sirius and Remus both were very famous but they never were quite interested in girls. James though was always bothering me. But the three were always busy in their own things. And you know why Sirius was best student?" Said Lilly

"Sirius is a talented wizard. I thought best student was Head Boy which was James." Said Joanne

"Well Sirius had behavior issues. Moreover Lilly is little angry because she was second. So was James, Remus and Snape. The funny thing is that they all were equal in all the subjects but Sirius beat them in History of Magic. For some unknown reason History is his favorite subject. You should have seen the face of Snape. By then Lilly was Sirius's friend so she didn't mind else she would have blown up, too." Alice commented.

"Where does Peter comes in all this ?" asked Jessica

"Well, we don't know."said Alice.

"What about Sirius's brother?" asked Jessica.

"Well both Black brothers are quite proud. They may not know it but they were very alike. I heard from Professor Slughorn that Regulus Black was as talented as his brother. " Said Lilly

"Oh and Lilly also had another admirer ." said Alice and laughed. But however Lilly at once became sad. She was now happy that it was dark and nobody could see her expressions.

"Who?"asked Joanne

"Severus Snape from Slytherin. Who I just mentioned wasn't happy that Sirius was declared best student. And its his house in Spinner's End where Death Eaters often stay." Said Alice.

Joanne didn't know why but this piece of information had made her feel hollow inside. It was like her heart had stopped. She didn't know that her appreciation of Severus had become something else. Now this time Joanne was thankful of dark that nobody could see her expressions,

'So Snape was in love with Lilly?" asked Jessica who had guessed that Joanne had feeling for Severus by the way she talked about him.

"Yes. And I think he still is." Said Alice.

This was too much for Joanne now.

"Its all in the past." Said Lilly

"I am not feeling very well. I think I would go to HQs and rest." Said Joanne

"Yeah you must be tired. Go on. We three are enough if any Death Eater shows up." Said Lilly and smiled.

Joanne left. Jessica was now sure that she was right regarding feelings of Joanne.

The three girls kept patrolling till dawn.

_**ORDER OF PHOENIX HQs**_

Joanne entered the HQs. She entered the living room. She was suddenly feeling very weak. She had never known that her first love would turn out to be a lost cause before even starting. She sighed and silently tears rolled down her eyes. In her sadness she didn't even notice that Sirius was lying on couch drinking butterbeer and reading Daily Prophet. The radio was on playing the song,

'_Oh foolish child , don't you know,_

_The broken heart will never mend,_

_As true love story has no end…."_

Sirius looked at her confused and said, "Are you fine? Is everything fine at Spinner's End?" Sirius at once stood up in panic.

Joanne was like thrown from her thoughts to the real world. She said suddenly, "Everything is fine. I wasn't feeling well so I came here."

Sirius calmed down a little. He was now looking at Joanne with interest.

"Why are you crying ?" asked Sirius

Joanne was now speechless. She tried to say something but no words came out instead she started crying harder.

Sirius was now seriously panicked.

"Did I say something ?" asked Sirius

Joanne shook her head.

"Then why? Look I know we are not best of friends. But you know if something is bothering you, you can always talk to me." Said Sirius in a serious tone.

Joanne looked up at him and their eyes met. She saw sincerity in his eyes. Then in matter of moments she had told him everything. Sirius kept listening patiently. Even though he himself had never fallen in love but he was quite experienced, thanks to James and Lilly.

"Joanne, I don't think you should worry that much. If something is not happening for you right now, it doesn't mean that it will never happen," said Sirius.

The song went on

_' Oh Foolish child, don't you know.."_

Sirius switched it off thinking that song might be effecting her, too.

"But he loves someone else." Said Joanne

"Haven't you heard the saying that woman never forgets her first love and man never forgets his last love." Said Sirius and smiled.

Joanne too smiled a little.

"Well, Joanne if you want I can talk to Severus. I mean I wont mention you but just talk to him." Said Sirius.

Joanne looked at Sirius surprised and said, "So you know that.."

But before she could complete his sentence Sirius said, "Yes, I know."

"But whats the use of these good looks if every girl has to fall in love with someone else." Said Sirius in mock hurt expression.

"Maybe someone will fall in love with you too." Said Dorcas as she entered with Emmeline.

"Why are you crying Joanne?" asked Emmeline seeing her face.

"Well." Said Joanne but couldn't make up an answer.

"Well I played a little prank. I didn't know she was still kind of edgy due to her experience with Death Eaters. I am sorry." Said Sirius

Joanne was now thankful of Sirius. She smiled and said, "I am fine."

"Behave yourself, Sirius." Said Dorcas

"I would Dorcas, if that would do any good." Said Sirius

Joanne laughed and so did Dorcas and Emelline.

They spent half the night talking, and other half sleeping.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

**The Cave **

James and Frank reached outside Cave. It was almost midday. They could smell salt and hear rushing waves. A light, chilly breeze ruffled James's hair as he looked at the sky. They were standing upon a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning below them. Frank was glancing over James's shoulder watching the towering cliff that stood behind them, a sheer drop, black and faceless. A few large chunks of rock, such as the one upon which Frank and James were standing, looked as though they had broken away from the cliff face at some point in the past. It was a bleak, harsh view, the sea and the rock unrelieved by any tree or sweep of grass or sand.

"What do you think? Just like the book , right." asked Frank.

"Yeah, precisely," said James.

They started to walk to the very edge of the rock where a series of jagged niches made footholds leading down to boulders that lay half-submerged in water and closer to the cliff. It was a treacherous descent. The lower rocks were slippery with seawater. They could feel flecks of cold salt spray hitting their face.

"Lumos," said Frank, as he reached the boulder closest to the cliff face. A thousand flecks of golden light sparkled upon the dark surface of the water a few feet below where he crouched; the black wall of rock beside him was illuminated too.

"You see?" said Frank quietly, holding his wand a little higher. James saw a fissure in the cliff into which dark water was swirling.

And then Frank and James slid from the boulder, landed in the sea, and began to swim toward the dark slit in the rock face. The water was icy; The fissure soon opened into a dark tunnel that was filled with water at high tide. The slimy walls were barely three feet apart and glimmered like wet tar in the passing light of Frank's wand. A little way in, the passageway curved to the left, and extended far into the cliff.

They reached the steps that led into a large cave. They walked to the middle of the cave after drying themselves, their wands held high, examining the walls and ceiling.

They approached the wall of the cave. James took out a short silver knife and cut his hand. There was a flash of silver, and a spurt of scarlet; the rock face was peppered with dark, glistening drops. The blazing silver outline of an arch had appeared in the wall. The blood-spattered rock within it simply vanished, leaving an opening into what seemed total darkness. James then healed his hand and walked forward with Frank.

An eerie sight met their eyes: They were standing on the edge of a great black lake, so vast that they could not make out the distant banks, in a cavern so high that the ceiling too was out of sight. A misty greenish light shone far away in what looked like the mid-dle of the lake; it was reflected in the completely still water below. The greenish glow and the light from the two wands were the only things that broke the otherwise velvety blackness, though their rays did not penetrate far. The darkness was somehow denser than normal darkness.

They set off around the edge of the lake. Their footsteps made echoing, slapping sounds on the narrow rim of rock that surrounded the water. On and on they walked, but the view did not vary: on one side of them, the rough cavern wall, on the other, the boundless expanse of smooth, glassy blackness, in the very middle of which was that mysterious greenish glow. Frank suddenly stopped. James who was walking a little distance behind him understood that Frank must have sensed the boat.

Frank moved closer to the water;

"Carefully Frank." Said James. Frank was now like holding some invisible thing. Keeping his hand clenched in midair, Frank raised his wand with the other and tapped his fist with the point.

Immediately a thick coppery green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the depths of the water into Frank's clenched hand. Frank tapped the chain, which began to slide through his fist like a snake, coiling itself on the ground with a clinking sound that echoed noisily off the rocky walls, pulling something from the depths of the black water.

They looked down into the boat. It really was very small.

"Just like the book said, it doesn't look like it was built for two people. Harry was a kid in the book. But we both are adults. Will it hold both of us?" said James

"You are right and we aren't underage either. But may be our combined magical power would be equal to Dumbledore." Replied Frank.

"Lets climb together like Dumbledore said." Said James

They both simultaneously stepped in the boat. They were crammed in together in the boat, which began to move at once. There was no sound other than the silken rustle of the boat's prow cleaving the water; it moved without their help, as though an invisible rope was pulling it onward toward the light in the center. Soon they could no longer see the walls of the cavern; they might have been at sea except that there were no waves. The greenish light seemed to be growing larger at last, and within minutes, the boat had come to a halt, bumping gently into a small island of smooth rock in the center of the lake.

The island was no larger than Dumbledore's office, an expanse of flat dark stone on which stood nothing but the source of that greenish light, which looked much brighter when viewed close to. They approached the basin. Side by side, they looked down into it. The basin was full of an emerald liquid emitting that phosphorescent glow.

"So this is Dementor's blood. Doesn't look very bloody to me." Commented James

Frank smiled and said, "You are still acting like a marauder in such an eerie place."

"Frank, I am always a marauder. "said James

James then moved forward to drink the emerald liquid from the basin but Frank stopped him.

"No James. I will drink it."said Frank

"Why?" asked James

"Well, my parents weren't killed almost a year ago by Voldemort. That's why." Said Frank

"What does that had to with anything?" said James

Frank knew James wont agree easily so he took out a coin and said, "Head or Tail?"

James smiled and said, "Head, of course."

Frank tossed the coin and caught it, then showed it to James.

"See Tails." Said Frank and moved towards the basin.

Frank conjured the a goblet started drinking at once, before James could realize that he had Sirius's trick coin with him.

He kept plunging the glass blindly back into the basin, refilling it, and silence, Frank drank six gobletsful of the potion. Then, halfway through the seventh goblet, he staggered and fell for-ward against the basin. His eyes were still closed, his breathing heavy.

"Frank, are you fine? Maybe I can drink the rest of potion" said James, his voice strained.

Frank did not answer. His face was twitching as though he was deeply asleep, but dreaming a horrible dream. His grip on the goblet was slackening; the potion was about to spill from it. James reached forward and grasped the crystal cup, holding it steady.

"Frank, can you hear me? Keep drinking" said James loudly, his voice echoing around the cavern.

"I don't want. . . Don't make me ..." said Frank in a voice filled with sorrow.

". . . don't like . . . want to stop . . ." moaned Frank.

"You can't stop, Frank," said James. "You've got to keep drinking, remember?

He tipped the contents of the goblet into Frank's open mouth. Frank screamed; the noise echoed all around the vast chamber, across the dead black water.

"Father cant be dead. Mom you are telling lies," he sobbed. "Please make it stop, Father cant be dead."

"Here, drink this, you'll be all right," said James desperately.

This happened a few times. Frank gulped at the goblet, drained every last drop, and then, with a great, rattling gasp, rolled over onto his face.

James flung himself down beside Frank, and heaved him over onto his back; James instantly took out the Dementor's blood antidote and made Frank drink the whole large goblet. The color started to return to Frank's face. Frank asked for water. James took out a flask of water that they had brought with themselves and made Frank drank it all.

Frank was now feeling better but still weak and said, "Looks like the antidote works."

"Of course it will work, Lilly made it." Said James

Frank smiled and said," Yeah, I will trust a potion made by Severus, Lilly and Sirius."

The surface of the lake suddenly started churning, and white heads and hands were emerging from the dark water, men and women and children with sunken, sightless eyes were moving toward the rock: an army of the dead rising from the black water.

"Finally they realized we are not Voldemort." Said Frank and stood up.

James pointed his wand at the Inferi and suddenly a ring of fire was surrounding the island. The inferi did not dare pass through the flames. The Inferi bumped into each other, attempting, blindly, to escape the fire in which they were enclosed. . . .

James scooped the locket from the bottom of the stone basin and stowed it inside his robes. Wordlessly, he gestured to Frank to come to his side. Distracted by the flames, the Inferi seemed unaware that their quarry was leaving as James and Frank moved back to the boat, the ring of fire moving with them, around them, the bewildered Inferi accompanying them to the waters edge, where they slipped gratefully back into their dark waters. Once they were both safely jammed inside again, the boat began to move back across the black water, away from the rock, still encircled by that ring of fire, and it seemed that the Inferi swarming below them did not dare resurface.

They reached the bank with a little bump and they leapt off. The little boat sank into the water once more; clanking and tinkling, its chain slithered back into the lake too.

James cut his hand and wiped blood on the rock. Having received its tribute of blood, the archway reopened instantly. They crossed the outer cave, and back into the icy seawater that filled the crevice in the cliff.

On reaching outside, they dried themselves and sat down on the cliff for few minutes of rest.

James took out a coin and handed over to Frank. "Well played." He said.

Frank smiled and said," Well, I have been spending lots of time with you people."

Both of them started laughing. Then they apparated to Hogsmeade.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

_**Helga's Tunnel**_

Remus, Regulus and Gazelle were standing in middle of Stone-Henge wearing muggle clothes. They weren't too happy about the muggle tourists strolling here and there taking pictures. They kept moving looking at people.

"Why are these people so excited about taking pictures of few stones?" asked Gazelle who wasn't happy about the amount of people present there.

"Well they think its their historical site or something." Said Remus

"Actually the biggest mystery for muggles is how these large stone were carried here as these stones are not found here. Secondly their alignment with the sun," said Regulus.

Remus and Gazelle were looking at Regulus with astonishment.

"That means that they don't know these stones were placed by Helga Hufflepuff here as entrance to Helga's Tunnel." Continued Regulus but his eyes fell on the faces of other two boys so he said," Well when our father was teaching us history, Sirius thought it would be a good idea to see how muggles thought about it, so he bought a muggle book on it. Of course our father didn't know that we are doing extra research on the side. And Remus, you should know how Sirius loves history."

"Well, I know his love for history all right." Said Remus and smiled.

"All the time we spend making sure they don't know about our existence, that would be obvious." Remarked Gazelle

"Well they were also researching on the recent crop circles in Southern England which were the handiwork of Dedalus Diggle." Said Remus

"And you know this how?" asked Gazelle

"Dedalus was telling Sirius about it at the Order meeting." Replied Remus

Remus suddenly stopped in front of the largest stone there.

"Well we have to tap this stone three times and the entrance to Helga's Tunnel opens." Said Remus looking around to see if there were any muggles watching them.

"It really is a tunnel, then." Asked Gazelle.

"Not really. I haven't been there but heard from father. His description didn't sound like it was a tunnel. He bought a cottage here saying it was the most beautiful place he has ever visited. But he died after few weeks so no one ever came here. He spent a fortune on it at which Mother wasn't very happy." Said Regulus

Remus tapped the stone when he was sure that muggles were busy somewhere else. Suddenly an opening appeared like some invisible door has been opened. They all hurriedly entered the opening which closed behind them. They were indeed inside a tunnel which was full of light not cause of torches but due to many fireflies flying here and there. It was a wonderful sight. Boys were looking awestruck at this scene. Few fireflies even flew and sat on their hand or face or shoulder. They could see the opening of the tunnel. But as soon as they stepped out , they were speechless, like they were stunned by someone; it was a scene that took their breath.

They were standing on a mountain which was lush green with patches of pink, yellow, red and purple spread here and there. Slight breeze was blowing carrying a mild sweet smell of flowers with them. All three boys were trying their hardest to observe the beauty of the place.

On north side of mountain was line of thick trees , which led to forest. On the east side were patches of colorful flowers here and there. Whereas on the west side was a beautiful waterfall whose water was glistening in sunlight like unicorn's hair. The boys were standing on south side on a road made of flattened rocks. Few meters ahead was a wooden board with "Welcome to Helga's Tunnel" written. The calm and serenity in the breeze was like this place had never even heard of Voldemort and his on-going war.

The boys started to walk ahead still silent. They were walking slowly observing every detail. They had walked a few meters ahead of sign-board that they saw a two little unicorns running and playing with each other.

" Father was right." remarked Regulus finally breaking the silence.

"It indeed is the most beautiful place, I have ever seen." Said Remus

"Its like heaven on earth." Commented Gazelle.

They kept walking. Now they were out of their surprise state to jolly state. They were cheerful, enjoying everything even the walk which was four to five kilometers didn't tire them. As they moved forward they could see fields appearing here and there. Finally they reached , what was like the town's square. It was a large circular area with seven roads protruding like sun rays. There was a large wooden board on the entrance too.

1ST Boulevard – Administrative Buildings

2ND Boulevard – Market Place

3RD Boulevard – Farm Houses (A-10 to B-10)

4TH Boulevard – Farm Houses (C-10 to D-10)

5TH Boulevard – Cottages (E -12 to F-12)

6TH Boulevard – Cottages (G-12 to H-12)

7TH Boulevard – Cottages (I-12 to J-12)

"_All Farm Houses and Cottages have name-plates. If you have forgotten your House #. Kindly confirm your name before entering."_

In the middle of circular area was a fountain containing statue Helga Hufflepuff holding a cup from which water was falling. The fountain was surrounded by daffodils and a park with wooden benches here and there, where few people were sitting, chatting. The golden daffodils were fluttering and dancing in the breeze.

The boys walked towards the nearest bench on which three old men were sitting holding Daily Prophet and actively discussing some recent events.

"Can you believe that ? Even the centaurs are thinking of allying with Voldemort? Bullshit." Said a bald old man. He had short height was wearing dark blue robes.

"Yeah even students at school know that centaurs don't like to associate themselves with humans." Said the other old man with silver hair and long silver beard like Dumbledore's. He was wearing bright red robes.

"That means that the real story can only be heard from the Order." Said the third old man who was tallest among the three and was wearing spectacles. He was wearing turquoise robes.

The three boys at once became alert on hearing the Order.

"But Order members are very busy as Voldemort keeps creating more and more mess." Said the old man with silver hair and beard.

Now the boys were more astonished that these people didn't sound afraid of Voldemort at all. They were even taking his name which most people didn't.

"I sent letter to Mathew last week to inquire about the details of last few events." Said the bald old man.

"What did he say?" asked silver haired old man.

"He didn't tell me the details but he said that if Order keeps up the good work that they might be able to defeat Voldemort and his forces. Dumbledore says they have hope." Replied the bald old man.

Finally the old men noticed that boys were standing on side looking at them.

"You want anything lads." Asked the tallest old man, his eyes were fixed on Gazelle. It was like he had sensed that there was something not normal about him. Remus and Regulus felt that.

"Well we heard that Baba Yagas lived near this place somewhere. We wanted to meet them. Actually our friend here is very ill. And someone told us that Baba Yagas might be able to help him." Said Regulus pointing to Gazelle.

"Baba Yagas are good with medicinal herbs, but he might be incurable by now." Said the silver-haired old man.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Remus slightly irritated now.

"He was bitten by a vampire, wasn't he?" said the bald old man.

Gazelle's face turned white. Remus and Regulus were slightly feeling irritated now.

"Oh, don't worry. We are not racist like Death Eaters and their lot. And this is Helga Hufflepuff town who said, "_To treat everybody just the same.'" _said the tallest old man when he saw Gazelle and other boys worried.

These words had made Gazelle's heart beat very fast. Tears were welling in his eyes which he quickly hid. For the first time in his life he was at a place "where everybody was treated the same."

"And its not like its his fault that some crazy vampire bit him." Said the bald old man.

"But he has been drinking blood." Said the silver haired old man.

"Its not like he can help it. But I hope he has not been converting people. Have you been turning people into Vampire, lad." Asked the bald old man.

"Well, yes I did turn one person, he was my best friend." Said Gazelle

Remus and Regulus were now looking at Gazelle shocked, as to why was he even answering his question.

"Why? You just said he was your best friend." Asked the tallest old man.

"He was dying from incurable disease. And you know we vampires have special healing abilities. He was the only human who accepted me and I couldn't let him die. So I made him drink my blood." Replied Gazelle

Regulus and Remus were now in a daze that why Gazelle was being so honest in front of these old men. They had realized through their past interactions with Gazelle that Gazelle was not a very bad vampire, atleast he didn't kill people or convert them for fun like other vicious vampires, but he did drain their blood.

"The vampires joined Voldemort and Death Eaters. Have you joined too?" asked the tallest old man.

Regulus now thought that it was time to intervene and said, "No, we desire the fall of Voldemort."

Gazelle looked at him and smiled. Remus however was thankful to Regulus for that.

"Then you three lads should join the Order. You look capable. " Said the bald old man.

"You make it sound like they would accept me knowing what I am." Said Gazelle in a sarcastic voice.

"They will. Don't you know they already have werewolf in their ranks. And Moody goes on and on how talented that wizard is. You know Moody, right?"

The three boys were now realizing how well-connected these people were. They knew Mathew Bones and as well as Moody. Remus was delighted about how Moody talked about him in good words.

"Yes, who doesn't know the best Auror of Ministry. But how do you know him so well." Said Remus

"Moody was born here." Replied the silver-haired old man with pride in his voice.

This information was new to the boys, even Remus. Remus and Regulus however were panicking. If by any chance Moody knew that Remus was here with famous Death Eater Regulus Black and Gazelle, the most hunted vampire in England, it would be a disaster.

"So what are your names and where are you from?" asked the tallest wizard

"Dean Thomas. I am muggle-born. I live in South London." Said Remus , the first thing that came in his mind. He was happy he was wearing muggle clothes which weren't displaying his tattoos.

"Harry James. I live in London too." Said Regulus hurriedly. Even he had said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Castiel. I live in forest on the south of River Thames." Said Gazelle.

"So about Baba Yagas?" asked Remus

"Anyway, Baba Yagas live in the forest. Go straight from the 1st Boulevard and keep walking. There is path that leads to their settlement. Go if you want to meet them, but don't expect much. And you can stop by for lunch at the 2nd Boulevard. There are few restaurants there. And as for you, maybe you can ask for blood from one of your pals here." Said bald old man pointing towards the thick line of trees.

The boys thanked the old men and started walking towards the forest.

The boys were passing from 1st Boulevard which had many office buildings like Trading Centre, Gringotts Bank Temporary Branch for Temporary storage, Farm House and Cottage Maintenance centres, etc. The boulevard was very clean with rows of daffodils on each side. It was made of stone. There were very few people here and there. They even saw a goblin entering the Gringotts temporary branch.

"I didn't know that Gringotts had temporary branch somewhere." Commented Regulus

"So did I." said Remus.

As the buildings finished the path became narrower with big maintained gardens with unusual plants there. After a kilometer the gardens ended and now there were trees and wild flowers on both sides of the passage. The way to forest was as beautiful as the whole valley. They saw few rabbits running here and there, few deers running and many exotic colorful birds. The path was made of stone but as the forest started the path was made of earth with leaves, wild flowers scattered here and there. There were many berry bushes. They even saw few Apple trees. The path started to become rocky and narrower as they kept walking ahead. Finally the forest opened up to a clearing. They could now see huts standing on what looked like chicken feet. They started walking towards the huts.

"What do you people want here?" said a crisp voice from behind.

The boys were so used to silence that the voice startled them. Gazelle almost fell whereas Remus and Regulus almost jumped. They turned around and saw an old woman wearing shocking pink dress like that of gypsy. She was wearing a necklace from which fangs of some best were hanging. On her ears she wore earrings made of fangs too. She was carrying a large leather bag which seemed full of fruit.

"We are here to talk to chief of Baba Yagas on an important business." Said Remus

"I m the chief. State your business." Asked the old woman

"We are here on behalf of Dark Lord, Voldemort. He wants you to join his ranks. And of course when he succeeds, you will be heavily rewarded." Said Remus

"Go away." Said the old chief.

"What?" said Regulus

"Many Dark Lords came and went. But I have seen none that actually succeeded. Tell your Dark Lord to stay away from us." Said the chief.

"But maybe you should at least consider his offer." Said Regulus

She suddenly grabbed Regulus's hand and held him down , now looking directly into his eyes. Regulus noticed that despite her small demeanor, she was quite strong.

She said in a deep voice looking directly into his eyes, "For every wrong, there is right; For every darkness, there is right."

She then suddenly left Regulus's hand who slightly stumbled.

"You and your next generations are made to fight for the light." She continued looking at Regulus.

"Go away now. I have nothing more to say." Said the chief and started walking towards the huts.

The boys stood there for few minutes swallowing this odd encounter. Remus started to walk after her but Gazelle grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Lets leave." Said Gazelle.

Remus looked at Gazelle for few seconds and then gave an inquisitive look to Regulus.

"Well, that would be your decision Remus. Its your mission. I will do as you say." Said Regulus.

"Ok fine. Lets go and have some early lunch. Then we can tour the valley till evening." Said Remus with a smile.

Gazelle was smiling too now so was Regulus.

"Maybe I'll go see the cottage my father bought, too." Said Regulus.

"How will you find it?" asked Gazelle

"It would have a name-plate. You remember the board on the entrance." Said Regulus

The boys then started walking back. They had decided to go to 2nd boulevard as advised by the old man.

As they reached the second boulevard, they met a crowds of people , buying things from stall, or entering some shop. The boys kept walking enjoying the hustle and bustle. They found the restaurant named "Savor Foods". They entered and sat down at table. It was full of people. the menu cards were present on the table with a quill attached on its side. Following instructions were written

"_Check the item , you want to order with the quill attached. We will serve you in fifteen minutes. If you do not wish to order, kindly check the option' None'. _

_Currently there are __3__ people on this table. _

_The automated order system was designed by Mathew Bones for this restaurant. So its flawless"_

The boys started reading the menu. Remus checked the Spicy Mexican Steak with Pure Australian Butter- Served with boiled potatoes and butterbeer commenting how Mexicans spices were heavenly. Regulus checked the Arabic Spicy Rice with fresh salad- Served with fried potatoes and butterbeer. Gazelle was still deciding , he could eat the normal food but it didn't energize him like it did the normal humans. He only ate it for change of taste. Gazelle checked the Jumbo American Burger with fried potatoes- Served with special Muggle drink: Coca Cola.

"I like this automated system." Commented Remus

"I am thinking of buying a farm house or a cottage here, too." Said Gazelle. Gazelle was a dark creature, a vampire, but a very rich one.

"That's a great idea. It's a beautiful place and even people here are open-minded." Said Remus.

"Well you and me could be neighbors. " said Regulus with a smile.

Their order came while they were discussing how to tell Voldemort about Baba Yagas rejection. The food was delicious. Remus made a note in his mind to bring Sirius, James and Frank here whereas Regulus was thinking of bringing his Mother, Sirius, Severus and Kreacher there. The three boys enjoyed the meal. Remus and Regulus also tried Coca Cola which both of them liked. Then they decided to search for Regulus's cottage.

They entered the 5th Boulevard. There were lines of beautiful big cottages on both sides. All cottages were identical but with different gardens. On the left side was A1 to A12 cottages where as on the right side were B1 to B-12 cottages. The boys decided to split up. Remus and Gazelle started checking the B-side where as Regulus checked the A-side. The Black cottage was not there. They searched the 6th Boulevard but to no avail. They entered the final 7th Boulevard. Then they finally found the cottage. Only one thought came to all boys' minds that Regulus's father was quite right on spending the fortune on this cottage.

As it was the one of the only two cottages who had water fall on their one side. They could see the water falling, some hard winds even brought the water drops to the garden's house.

Regulus was looking at the gate intently. Then he took out his knife and cut his hand putting blood on an opening in the gate. The smell of blood made Gazelle a bit agitated. The gate creaked and opened.

"A blood opening?" said Remus

Regulus smiled and said," Yeah, Our father unlike our Mother didn't found our relatives very amicable. He was true believer in pure blood mania but still the only blood he felt was really pure was his own and his sons. Only Sirius and I can open this gate."

"And every time you have to give blood." Asked Gazelle.

"No, just the first time. Now the gate has recognized me. So it will open for me." Said Regulus.

Regulus then conjured a goblet and cut his hand further. He filled the goblet with blood. Remus understood Regulu's action but Gazelle didn't, so he said angrily, "Can you stop that?"

Regulus gave the full goblet to Gazelle and said, "I forgot, you must be hungry."

It was the first time Gazelle realized how different Regulus Black was from other Blacks. Gazelle found the blood quite delicious and said, "You are in perfect health, Regulus."

The garden was unkempt. The grass was over a five foot long as it was watered by waterfall's spray now and then. Regulus decided to turn back telling Remus that they will take care of this house later.

Gazelle decided to visit the "Poppet's Property Dealer" office in 1st Boulevard. The boys then went to the office where they found that few cottages might be up for sale as many people are fleeing due to Voldemort. He said he will inform Gazelle as soon as some property becomes available.

The boys spent the rest of time walking on mountain, playing with waterfall, chasing some animals, etc, in short doing boys stuff. In the evening they decided to return to Voldemort's Lair thinking how peaceful life is in this place.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

Sirius and Severus were walking towards Voldemort's Lair.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Severus

"If it wont work , We will go for plan-B?" said Sirius confidently.

"Whats the plan-B?"said Severus in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry. I have made twenty six plans up to Plan -Z. How many do you think can go wrong? Anyway keeping plans aside, I have been wanting to ask you something." Said Sirius

"What?" said Severus

"Are you still in love with Lilly?" asked Sirius

"Seriously Sirius. Do you really think this is the time to be discussing my love life?" said Severus with slight anger.

"Oh, come one. Just answer. Plans will work as soon I get Bellatrix and Barty hooked." Said Sirius

"Well, yes I did love her. But I am not so sure about it now." Said Severus

"Meaning? You showed quite some love in your book life" said Sirius

"This is not book life. Everything is different now. In my book self I never really fit in anywhere. Not in Slytherin, not with Death Eaters, not anywhere. The only person who accepted me for who I was , was Lilly. But it different in this world. I mean I have Mother, Regulus and you as family now. I have Remus, Frank and James as friends. And I cant think of Lilly as love interest as James is my friend now. Oh, its so complicated." Said Severus putting one hand on his head.

"Its ok. I understand." Said Sirius with a smile. He was thinking that now Joanne doesn't have to be depressed.

"Why you are suddenly interested in who I love all of a sudden?" asked Severus looking suspiciously at Sirius

"I thought I would make Dolores fall for you instead of me. Anyway show me your patronus." Said Sirius and winked at Severus.

Severus reluctantly said, "Expecto Patronum." Some strange animal with the head of dog, wings of dragon and feet of unicorn came out.

Sirius was looking at it with amused expression on his face. "WOW, is this some new mutated animal that I haven't seen." Said Sirius trying to control his laugh.

"I know, it used to be a doe like Lilly, but now its this thing." Said Severus

They could now see the the Voldemort's lair so they stopped their chatting and became enemies once again. They stopped outside the door for few moments then started walking inside.

"Snivellus you seriously think, you, you of all people could beat me, a Black, in Quidditch. Quite arrogant of you." Said Sirius

"I can beat any Black in any thing I want, Black." Said Severus arrogantly

"Look Bella dear, this half-blood here seems to think that he can beat us Blacks at any thing especially Quidditch." Said Sirius

Bellatrix smiled and said," Severus often doesn't know that many people here are out of his league."

Barty Crouch junior who was fan of Bellatrix, said," Severus, do you even know how to ride a broom." Then Bellatrix , her husband, Sirius, Barty and few others started to laugh.

Voldemort was watching this exchange with interest.

"You can say whatever you want, Barty. But its not like you have been a star player of Slytherin." Said Severus hotly

"Well the star player is a Black, too, Snape. Argument wont get us anywhere. Its about time we showed you how better we are. How about a game of quidditch , right now?" said Sirius in challenging voice.

"We are on a bigger mission. We don't have time to play stupid games, Black." Said Severus with a sneer.

Sirius then at once shifted towards Voldemort and said, "My Lord, grant us permission to play this match. We Blacks want to prove that we are more loyal and more useful to you than any other family, or wizard here."

Severus was by now fan of Sirius's acting.

Voldemort looked at Sirius's eyes and said, "Why not, its not like people here are doing anything right now."

Sirius said, "My Lord, if this may not sound disrespectful, kindly be referee of this match, for I trust no one , no one more than you."

Voldemort said, "Sure Sirius. Black family's trust is a valuable thing for me. However, shouldn't we make the game more interesting."

"How would we do that, My Lord." Said Barty

"Whichever team loses will be slaves of the winner team for the next whole month." Said Voldemort with strange evil smile on his face.

"As always, the suggestion by the Dark Lord, is indeed full of wisdom." Said Lucius

"So lets decide our team then." Said Severus who was now worried about the slave clause.

"Where would we play?" asked Barty

"At my house. I have a Quidditch field behind my beach house. I have all provisions necessary there. And Lucius call Narcissa. She is the only Keeper I approve of." Said Sirius

"Yeah, with Narcissa. I wonder if they will be able to get even one Quaffle in the ring." Said Bellatrix

The teams were decided and everybody including Voldemort went to Sirius's Beach House.

_**MINISTRY OF MAGIC **_

Moody had made Peter drink two goblets full of sleeping potion without him realizing. He was now sure that Peter wont be waking up for next 36 hours or so. He had left with Peter from Lilly's house after breakfast. Peter had been delighted when he was given special treatment by Lilly as he was James's friend and surprisingly by Moody, too.

Moody took Peter to Order's HQ which he found empty and locked him in the store room.

Then he had sent patronus to Dumbledore, Kent, Fabian, Gideon, Mathew and Edgar for emergency meeting in Mathew's office.

Now Moody was sitting alone in Mathew's office waiting for the others.

Kent, Fabian and Gideon entered together after few minutes.

"Is everything fine, Moody?" asked Fabian worried.

"Well, I wont have called the meeting if everything was fine." Said Moody

Mathew and Edgar entered followed by Dumbledore. Moody got up sealed the door and put a silencing charm so nobody could hear them. After all the necessary precautions, he sat down on his chair and looked at Dumbledore. Everybody was watching Moody intently.

"So Dumbledore, you think we are fools that you didn't mention to us that Peter Pettigrew is Death Eater's spy." Said Moody with mild anger in his tone.

Everybody looked from Moody to Dumbledore.

"Well, Peter has been acting strange. I have been suspecting him for some while." Said Kent

"Is it true, Dumbledore?" asked Fabian

"Yes, its true. I saw Dark Mark on his hand. And as I am sure he is not your informant then he could only be spy." Said Moody

"Yes, Peter is a spy." Said Dumbledore

Everybody let out a sigh.

"What now, then." Asked Gideon

"Should we let him run askew ? He could be dangerous but he could be useful, too. If we want to feed bogus information to Voldmeort." Said Mathew

"You are right." Said Edgar

"Moody, did you use Legilimency on Peter?" asked Kent

"No, I didn't. I was very angry. Remus, Sirius and James would not even think for a second and sacrifice their life for Peter. Joanne and Jessica almost died trying to protect him." Said Moody

Dumbledore was now thinking that secret of Sirius and Remus will be exposed too. But he looked at the faces of the wizards present, there was certain determination evident on each face to defeat Voldemort.

"Well, first thing that you will find out by Legilimency is that Sirius and Remus have joined Death Eaters, too. And I will explain everything in detail after one more person is here. She deserves to know as she is the only who knows who my informants are. She even saw me taking picture of fake corpse for Remus. She has been patient enough not to ask any questions as I asked her." Said Dumbledore

The wizards present looked at Dumbledore liked he had gone crazy. Dumbledore however was calm and sent a patronus.

"Dumbledore now is not the time for jokes." Said Moody irritated.

"Listen to me patiently, please. Minerva will be here in few minutes." Said Dumbledore

"So Remus never killed anyone. Those boys have been making us fool all this time." Said Moody with slight anger but there was certain relief in his voice.

As Dumbledore said Minerva was there after few minutes. After usual greeting Dumbledore started.

"You people knew that Remus, Sirius, James and Frank were up to something on my orders. Well they have been trying to search for Horcruxes of Voldmeort." said Dumbledore.

It took few minutes for everybody to absorb this information.

"Horcruxes. WHAT? this time that we have been trying to get rid of Voldemort, he is busy making himself immortal." Commented Fabian

"Yes. That's why Sirius and Remus joined Death Eaters to get more information about Horcruxes and Voldemort's activities." Said Dumbledore

"Well those two will be fine. But they are not your informants. I know their patronuses" Said Moody

"So Regulus Black and Severus Snape are your informants. That's why they are hanging around in Hogwarts at night." Said Minerva

"Yes, Minerva." Said Dumbledore

"Regulus Black, he is just pretending to be Death Eater." Said Gideon amazed

"Well if he is on our side, I have to say I would be relieved." Commented Fabian

"That Severus Snape, whose house we have been patrolling at Spinner's End." Said Moody

"I had a chance once, to duel with Severus Snape, he is talented." Said Edgar Bones.

"But this information should never leave this room. I must order you all to not say a word about this to anyone outside this room." Said Dumbledore

Everybody nodded.

"So our final plan will be in motion after we have found all horcruxes." Asked Kent

"Yes. James and Frank have went today to bring one of the horcrux. We have already destroyed two of them. One was a ring and other was diadem of Ravenclaw. I have third in my possession which Voldemort gave to Sirius." Explained Dumbledore

"How many does he have?" asked Mathews surprised

"Apparently six." Said Dumbledore

"Voldemort is way more evil than we ever imagined." Said Fabian disgusted

"So you have taken care of four. What about the last two?" said Moody

"Well his pet snake is one and other is a diary." Replied Dumbledore

"Well those boys can take care of snake. But who has the diary?" said Gideon

"Malfoy family, most probably." Said Dumbledore

"Well then Black Brothers have to do something about it." said Edgar

"So that's why you told me we have hope." Said Mathew and smiled.

"Yes our current hope are those six boys." Said Dumbledore

"Well our hopes are coming from other countries, too." Said Fabian happily

"Smithback, the dueling world champion from Mexico and my best friend, wrote to me. He said he will be here in seconds." Said Gideon

"I sure wanna meet him." Said Moody

"And Malachi Clark is coming, too, from Australia." Said Edgar

"Malachi Clark." Said Dumbledore surprised.

"You know him?" asked Mathew

"Well, yes. We met once and we bet. He won the bet though." Said Dumbledore

"What was the bet?" asked Moody

"The bet was who will get his name on Chocolate Frog Card first. And he won. It would be a pleasure to meet the inventor of most spells." Said Dumbledore

"Well there are so many wizards coming, from China, Japan, Pakistan, Korea, Australia, etc,etc." said Edgar.

" We have a fair chance of winning then." Said Mathew

"Yes we have. I think we can win this war." Said Dumbledore with smile.

_**SIRIUS'S BEACH HOUSE**_

**Team Sirius:** Sirius Black (Captain + Chaser), Bellatrix Lestrange (Chaser), Lucius Malfoy (Chaser), Rodulphous Lestrange (Beater), Leether Nott (Beater), Barty Crouch (Seeker), Narcissa Black (Keeper)

**Team Severus:** Severus Snape (Captain +Chaser), Algernon Rookwood (Chaser), Alicia Rookwood(Chaser), Amycus (Beater), Antonin Dolohov (Beater), Igor Karakoff (Seeker), Anthony Dolohov (Keeper)

The two teams were now riding their broomsticks. The game not started yet as Bellatrix had asked for few minutes of warm up. The best chair of the house had been placed for Voldemort. The box of balls was placed in the middle of field, locked.

Finally the play started.

Sirius threw the Quaffle to Bellatrix who zoomed towards the goal posts. Sirius was also speeding up on her left side and Lucius on her right side. Severus was also following Bellatrix. Algernon tried to block her but Leether hit a bludger at him which he barely avoided. Bellatrix faked that she was throwing Quafflr to Lucius, Severus and Alicia moved towards Lucius. Amycus threw a bludger at Lucius which he avoided easily and instead it hit Severus. Severus shouted at Amycus who apologized repeatedly. In all this no one realized that Quaffle was now in hands of Sirius who was seconds away from scoring and he scored. Team Sirius cheered at their first goal.

Barty Crouch was flying above to look for snitch. Karakoff had decided to mark Barty instead of actually looking for the snitch.

After only 10 minutes the score was

Team Sirius: 50

Team Severus: 0

Severus now had the quaffle. He had by now realized that Rookwoods were good players so he threw the Quaffle to Alicia who zoomed towards goal post. Alicia and Algernin were now passing Quaffle between themselves. They too had realized that Severus was hopeless when it came to Quidditch. Sirius and Bellatrix were behind them, whereas Lucius was now beside Narcissa. Amycus hit a bludger at Narcissa. Lucius trying to protect Narcissa got hit. Narcissa got distracted and Team Severus scored their first goal. The cheers went up this time from Team Severus.

Barty had now realized Karakoff's strategy. He caught a glimpse of snitch near the goal posts of Team Severus, so to confuse Karakoff he started flying towards the opposite direction. Karakoff followed. Barty made a sharp u-turn and Karakoff who didn't knew that Amycus was right ahead, flew directly into him. Both crashed and started falling down to be saved by Severus at the last minute.

After 30 minutes the score was

Team Sirius: 150

Team Severus: 30

Now the game became more than quidditch. Curses were flying everywhere. Sirius asked Barty to hurry up with the snitch. Severus, however, was wondering that if Sirius is that good at quidditch , why he never played in Hogwarts?

Barty had caught another glimpse of snitch, so he dashed towards the opposite direction again, Karakoff followed but carefully this time. This time Barty went into a steep dive and made a u-turn. Karakoff who wasn't so quick on the broom lost him. Barty finally caught snitch and the match ended.

Final Score

Team Sirius: 350

Team Severus: 50

The cheers from Team Sirius were deafening. Voldemort was also sneering like he already knew who will win. Sirius invited everybody to stay in his house till evening. Everybody including Voldemort went inside.

Voldemort was looking at the lavish lifestyle Sirius had. This made him feel incomplete somehow. He in his mind compared his childhood with Sirius's. He felt jealous. Lost in his own sins, now he was a man who couldn't even recognize his own feelings. This jealousy, appeared to him as he was angry at Sirius. If only he had known how Sirius had suffered at his home, he might have never misunderstood his own feelings. Now he was wondering why was he angry? Sirius was a loyal and perhaps the most talented Death Eater he had. Then a thought struck him that maybe he was angry at Severus, not Sirius, who kept badgering at Sirius. His mind kept racing. Alas! Voldemort was the most pitiful person in the whole story.

Lucius had called Dobby to serve the Death Eaters. All Death Eaters were looking at Sirius's house with awe except for the Blacks who had come there before many times. Sirius went to kitchen with Dobby. Sirius treated Dobby very kindly for which Dobby seemed most thankful.

"Well! You did help my godson even if it was in a book." Said Sirius and winked. He had now become friends with Dobby. Dobby didn't understand the meaning of Sirius's comment but was first time treated with kindness.

When Sirius returned, Voldemort said, "Sirius, choose your slave."

Severus was giving a pleading look to Sirius to choose him.

"Can I have Severus?" said Bellatrix

Color almost drained from Severus's face.

"Lets take the slaves by position. Seeker gets Seeker, Keeper gets Keeper. And so on." Suggested Barty looking at Karakoff

"Nice suggestion, Barty," said Sirius.

"So that means I will have Severus with me for month wearing a dog collar." Continued Sirius and laughed. Then he conjured a collar and asked Severus to wear it. Severus looked livid but wore it as Voldemort said,"You did lose, Severus."

Voldemort decided to spend the day at beach house till evening. He needed to think. His mind was at war. The Death Eaters seemed to be enjoying themselves, too.

In the evening Remus, Regulus and Gazelle arrived. They seemed puzzled as to what was going on. Bellatrix explained them everything. Regulus and Remus found the dog collar pretty funny.

"So how did it go with Baba Yagas?" asked Lucius

"They refused. They want to maintain a neutral state. They seemed pretty stupid to me. I don't think having such weaklings would help us," replied Gazelle. Gazelle had asked the boys that he would answer to all the questions regarding failure of mission.

Regulus and Remus were now realizing that apart from themselves there was someone else who had been acting all nasty to stay in this ring.

"Well, who need the old hags when we young people are here. We can deal with them later after we have won. But of course it is for the Dark Lord to decide." Said Sirius without realizing that his comment helped them.

"No Sirius. You are right. After we have taken down Order, we will finish them off." Said Voldemort.

"My Lord, my mother had prepared special dinner for me today. If its ok, kindly excuse my brother and me for the night. And I would like to take my slave with me." Said Sirius

"Go on ahead. We all should be going to our own places, too. Get up everyone and leave." Said Voldemort.

Voldemort turned around once to give a look to the lavishness he never had and left. All Death Eaters departed within few minutes time. Sirius , Remus, Regulus and Severus were left. They decided to go to Hogwarts to meet James and Frank.

…..


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

**PATRONUSES FOR SIRIUS**

_**HOGWARTS**_

All six boys were now sitting together in the Dumbledore's office discussing their eventful day. James and Regulus seemed unhappy about missing a Quidditch game with Voldemort as referee.

"Sirius, how come you never played in Hogwarts. You are as good as James." Said Severus

"Nah Severus. I am not as good as Prongs. Moreover Quidditch in Hogwarts, lots of work." Said Sirius.

"I begged him many times to join the team but he refused every time." Said James

"He is extremely lazy," added Remus.

"He seemed quite active to me all the time." Said Frank

"Well if he is causing trouble, he is very active," said Remus.

"You know people, I am still here," said Sirius.

"Oh you are, we didn't notice,"said Regulus.

The boys were laughing that Fabian and Gideon entered Dumbledore's office. The boys were shocked by their sudden appearance especially Regulus and Severus. They started to get up but Fabian stopped them with the motion of his hand. Gideon passed them bottles of butterbeer which boys accepted quietly and politely.

"Keep sitting." Said Fabian

"So you people have been keeping secrets." Said Gideon and smiled.

Boys were still surprised.

"James, show me the locket," said Fabian

James reluctantly gave the locket to Fabian. Fabian examined it and passed it to Gideon.

"So you know everything?" asked Sirius

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we do," replied Gideon

"Regulus and Severus, we welcome you as members of Order," said Fabian and smiled.

Finally the tense atmosphere in the room shifted.

"So how did your day go?" asked Gideon

"Well, Remus and I went to recruit Baba Yagas but failed," replied Regulus.

"Nearest settlement is in Helga's Tunnel if I recall right," said Fabian.

"Yes, we went there today. It's a beautiful place," said Remus.

"Indeed it is. What about you two?" said Gideon looking at Sirius and Severus.

"We were playing quidditch with Death Eaters with Voldemort as referee," replied Sirius with a grin on his face.

At this Fabian and Gideon almost choked on their butterbeer. All boys started to laugh at their reaction.

"Are you serious?" asked Gideon

"Yes, I am Sirius," said Sirius with smirk on his face.

"Well by now I can expect anything from you and James," said Fabian.

"We are honored." Said James and Sirius together.

Now Moody, Mathew , Kent and Edgar entered Dumbledore's office discussing something.

Their eyes fell on the boys and they greeted them. The boys by now were able to contain their astonishment easily.

Egdar and Mathew moved forward and shook hands with Severus and Regulus, thanking them profusely for saving their daughters. Severus and Regulus were feeling embarrassed. Fabian showed them the locket. Now the awkwardness in air had almost diminished. Severus was talking to Edgar whereas Regulus and Frank were actively having conversation with Moody, Fabian, Gideon and Kent. Sirius, James and Remus were also discussing something secretively.

"So where is Dumbledore?" asked Gideon.

"Sending a letter to Mr. Clark. He is sure that Mr. Clark must have some spell to destroy Horcruxes instantly," replied Edgar.

Dumbledore entered with Minerva.

"So James, show me the locket, said Dumbledore.

Moody handed him the locket.

"What.."said Moody but was interrupted by a Unicorn patronus.

"Hey Sirius, Jessica and I wanna discuss something. Meet us when you are free." Said the unicorn in Joanne's voice. Everybody looked at Sirius who just smirked.

"It's a beautiful patronus," commented Severus.

"So, I was saying that how do you two plan on acquiring the diary from Malfoys," said Moody looking at Sirius and Regulus.

"We.." started Regulus but was interrupted by a Pegasus patronus.

"Sirius, Ted and I have to go out of town for few days. Dora will be your responsibility as she insists on staying with her favorite uncle. Pick her up from James's house." Said Pegasus in Andormeda's voice.

Everybody again looked at Sirius who was now smiling sheepishly.

"Maybe Moony can help you look after Dora," said James stifling his laugh. Remus looked angrily at James. The boys started to laugh. The elders were looking at the boys like they had gone mad.

"Regulus, you were saying something?" said Moody as soon as laughter died down.

"I was saying that Narcissa can help us. Moreover Severus and I are improving our relation with Lucius, too," said Regulus.

"Now I want to discuss Peter," said Moody.

The smile on faces of Remus, Sirius and James disappeared instantly.

"So you know this, too," said Sirius seriously.

"Yes, I do. I saw his Dark Mark today, " said Moody.

"What do you wanna discuss about him?" asked James.

"Maybe you don't need to discuss anything with us. Just discuss among yourselves what you want to do with him," said Remus trying his best to hide his pain.

" I agree with Moony,"said James and Sirius together.

"Ok. We will talk about this later," said Dumbledore

He was about to say something that a doe patronus entered the room.

"Sirius, mom made your favorite dish today. I have brought some for you. I have out it in James's Kitchen." Said the doe patronus in Lily's voice.

This time everybody again looked at Sirius. This time everybody started to laugh.

"How many patronuses will come for you today? And how come Lilly didn't bring anything for me to eat." asked James

"I don't know. I am a wanted man," replied Sirius with grin in his face.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know that." Said Moody

"So now we should get rid of locket." Said Dumbledore with a smile. He took out the sword and broke the locket with it.

"Ok, four down, two to go." Said James happily

Everybody cheered. Suddenly a thunderbird patronus appeared. Everybody looked at Sirius.

"Samuel Uncle has escaped," said the thunderbird in Narcissa's voice. "Useless Order and Ministry wizards, now he will arrange a muggle hunting program on my wedding."

The boys dropped their butterbeer bottles and stood up in panic. Everybody in the room was shocked.

"Lets go to Ministry to inquire regarding details of his escape," said Mathew finally breaking silence.

"Did you order his hearing or something?"asked Fabian.

"No, I didn't." said Mathew irritated.

"Fabian , Gideon, James and Frank go to Order HQs and call everyone for meeting. Sirius and Regulus, go to your home. Remus and Severus, go to Voldemort's hiding and find out details. Rest of us are going to Ministry. Minerva stay in Hogwarts." said Dumbledore.

Everybody got up and started leaving.

…

_**ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK**_

Sirius had picked up Nymphadora from Order's HQ. Both brothers were now standing in front of their home with little Dora holding Sirius's hand. It was Regulus's first meeting with his cousin's daughter. He found her fun and engaging child. Regulus knocked and Kreacher opened the door. On seeing his Masters , he was delighted. As it was the first time he had seen Dora, so he treated her nicely ,too. Mrs. Black came out happily to greet her sons. Her eyes fell on Dora. She immediately recognized the Andromeda's features prominent in the little girl.

"Why is she here?" asked Mrs. Black.

"Andromeda and her husband had to go out of town. They left her with me. These are dangerous times, Mother. I cant leave the little girl alone in my house. So I brought her here," said Sirius

"Mother she is a talented kid," said Regulus. Dora's hair instantly changed from black to purple.

"She is a Metamorphmagus?," said Mrs. Black excitedly.

"Yes, she is." replied Sirius with a smile.

"Extremely rare. But we have had few in Black family," said Mrs. Black.

"Whats your name?" asked Mrs. Black

"Nymphadora Tonks. But call me Tonks. I prefer it to my real name." said Dora confidently.

"Mother, please take care of her for me,"said Sirius.

"Ok, I will,"said Mrs. Black reluctantly.

"Tonks, come with me. Lets have some dinner," said Mrs. Black and held Dora's hand to take her to dining room.

"Dumbledore removed his memory of me catching him. I wonder if Voldemort would be able to recover it. He is accomplished in Legilimency." Said Sirius walking upstairs towards his room.

"I hope he doesn't. But Samuel Uncle must have heard about it in Ministry and prison that you caught him." Said Regulus.

"Oh God. I have had enough excitement today. Please make this day boring now," said Sirius with slight mischievous tone.

"I wonder if a day will come when you will be serious." Said Regulus.

"But I am Sirius," said Sirius and smiled.

A jaguar patronus appeared and said, " Dark Lord has summoned you."

"I am going then." Said Sirius getting up.

"I will come with you." Said Regulus.

Mrs. Black saw her sons leaving, she said," Where are you going now?" stop for dinner."

"We cant, Mother. Dark Lord had summoned me," said Sirius and walked out.

"Mother, Dark Lord might try to kill brother. So in case anything happens, take care." Said Regulus kissing her mother and hurriedly walked behind Sirius.

Mrs. Black's face turned ash white. She was extremely angry at Voldemort. She had made up her mind that of something happened to her sons, she will not rest until she had killed Voldemort. Then at once a thought struck her. She went to portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. He was sitting there watching Mrs. Black with interest.

"You want something?" asked Phineas

"I want to you to convey my message to Albus Dumbledore." Said Mrs. Black

"So you want to talk to the person the Black family despised for all those years." Said Phineas.

"There is no Black family without my sons. They are the last heirs of this family," said Mrs. Black.

Phineas said," What is the message?"

"Ask him to meet me today at midnight in Hogsmeade,"said Mrs. Black.

Just then Dora came walking into the room.

"What are you going to do with the child?" asked Phineas

"I will call Narcissa. She can take care of her," said Mrs. Black.

…

_**VOLDEMORT'S LAIR**_

"Sirius , do not think for a moment that I doubt you. But to your other companions, you have to prove that you are loyal," said Voldemort in his usual way. Voldemort's feelings of jealousy had long faded away, just feeling of torturing others, messing with others, were dominant. Voldemort was so confident in himself that he would never have believed that Sirius , the person he gave his part of life, could betray him.

"My Lord, I am utmost pleased to hear that you trust me. I do not require trust of any other person present." Said Sirius in a solemn voice.

"You must be a spy then." Said Samuel Malfoy angrily.

"Keep quiet, Samuel. Look Sirius, I have bigger plans for you. Therefore I want you to gain trust of your fellow Death Eaters." Said Voldemort in a bossy voice. It was now clear that Voldemort was ordering Sirius.

"As you wish, My Lord. What do you want me to do?" said Sirius.

"Oh Sirius, it is not a test just for you. Even Severus here has to gain the trust he lost," said Voldemort.

"I will do anything for you , My Lord," said Sirius.

Samuel wasn't very happy that Sirius and Severus weren't being punished. He was more confused that he had lost all his memory of his capture. Lucius on the other hand wasn't happy to see his Uncle at all. He, like Narcissa, was sure that his wedding would be muggle hunting/torture show now. Remus and Regulus were worried about the test. Narcissa who was also present there due to Samuel Malfoy , who has said that all current and future Malfoys are bound to be there, seemed angry.

"Remus, who is Lilly Evans best friend?" asked Voldemort.

Remus looked at Sirius and said," My Lord, I am not very close to Lilly Evans. But If you specify what you exactly want , then I can help you."

"Tell me whose death could make Lilly Evans hate the killer for the rest of his life." Said Voldemort

It was now clear to them that the test is to kill someone. Voldemort was showing his true colors. Sirius thought that Voldemort was a very petty person. Severus was angry at the mention of Lilly Evans. Remus and Regulus were wondering who would Sirius have to kill.

"James Potter, My Lord," said Remus.

"Tell someone other than James Potter. I have other plans for him," said Voldemort.

Now they were wondering what plans did Voldmeort had for James.

"Frank Longbottom, My Lord. I have heard about their close friendship from my brother," said Regulus instead of Remus. Regulus had understood Voldemort's plan.

"Well then, Severus. You have to kill Frank Longbottom in front of Lilly Evans," said Voldemort.

"Why not that mudblood, My Lord." Said Samuel angrily.

"Because Severus here thinks that death is easy way out." Said Voldemort and laughed.

"As you wish, My lord." Said Severus

"And what about his test?" said Samuel pointing towards Sirius.

"Oh, he will kill James Potter. I want that Auror dead." Said Voldemort looking into Sirius's eyes.

Sirius's eyes, on hearing the task , reflect a look colder than blizzard. Voldemort had not seen anybody's eyes so cold. Indeed he had not seen mirror in ages.

Sirius without saying anything left the lair. Narcissa ran after Sirius. Remus, Regulus, Lucius and Severus followed.

"Sirius, you cant. You cant kill James," said Narcissa.

"Why is that?" said Sirius.

"You still haven't realized that James and Remus are two screws that hold together the keel of ship named Sirius. With broken keel , you will sink." Said Narcissa

Sirius looked at Narcissa confused.

"But Narcissa, it's the order of Dark Lord." Said Sirius

Severus, Lucius, Remus and Regulus were now standing behind Narcissa, listening to the conversation.

Narcissa angrily said in a loud voice,"This so called Dark Lord can go to hell for all I care."

Sirius and others panicked. Lucius at once looked behind to see if anyone else had listened to Narcissa. Regulus and Remus did the same,Severus went back to check if anybody was going back to tell Voldemort.

"Narcissa, what are you saying?" said Sirius angrily.

"Nothing but the truth. Family is far more important than some group of hooligans waiting to kill or torture," said Narcissa coldly

"Narcissa, now listen to me closely. Go to my home, right now. And stay there from now on. Mother will protect you." Said Sirius in a low voice

"But.." said Narcissa

"He is right. Just go to his house and stay put. You foolish girl." Said Lucius angrily

"And there is no need to come here now. We will make some excuse," said Regulus.

"Just go now. Lucius, make sure she gets there," said Sirius.

"Narcissa cares about you," commented Remus.

"But this is no way to show that care. She just put her life in danger," said Sirius angrily.

"I hope nobody heard her," said Regulus worriedly.

"Remus, lets go to Order's HQ now," said Sirius.

Severus came back.

"There was no one going back but they could have apparated," said Severus.

Just then they heard a squeak. Apparently a mouse was trying to escape from a cat.

"A mouse. Don't tell me," said Sirius.

The boys instantly apparated. They were all standing two blocks away from James's House. Severus and Regulus decided to go to Ancient and Noble House of Black to tell the details to mother. Sirius and Remus were walking towards James's house, praying it was not Peter.

As soon as they entered the house, Sirius asked, " Where is Peter?"

The order meeting had apparently ended. Only James, Frank and Fabian were sitting there.

James replied, "He left around an hour ago."

"Oh great, "said Remus. "Narcissa badmouthed Voldemort and if that mouse was Peter, Narcissa could be done for."

"Why did the meeting ended so soon? Its only 10:30," asked Sirius.

"Dumbledore had to go somewhere. And how did Dark Lord react? And why was Narcissa badmouthing Voldemort?" said James.

"Well I have to kill you to gain trust of Death Eaters and Severus has to kill Frank in front of Lilly. Narcissa was trying to stop me from killing you," replied Sirius.

"Wow, Voldemort sure knows your weak spots," commented Fabian.

"So now we have to orchestrate our murder," said Frank.

"But this time you will have all of us to help," said Fabian and smiled.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

**DEATH OF JAMES AND FRANK**

_**Hogsmeade**_

Mrs. Black entered Three Broomsticks. She sat on the table in the corner. Narcissa had come to her home with Lucius about an hour ago. Lucius seemed quite worried and Narcissa seemed angry. Lucius had left in a hurry saying that he wanted to go check if anyone heard Narcissa's stupid remarks. After fifteen minutes Regulus and Severus had come. They had explained everything to their mother. Mrs. Black, however, remained un-biased in the whole story. She had asked Narcissa and the two boys to look after Dora and left. When they had tried to inquire where she was going, she had just said that she has something important to do.

She was lost in her thoughts that Dumbledore entered . He saw her and walked towards the table on which Mrs. Black was sitting. The school days of Walburga Black were still bright in his mind. She was an exceptional witch and so was her cousin Orion. Both behaved like royalties. They both had quite a healthy competition between themselves. They were inseparable, each other's best friend. They married as soon as they got out of Hogwarts. Orion used to be Dueling Club President like his son, Sirius. Walburga used to play Seeker in Slytherin Quidditch team like Regulus. Both were Head Boy and Head Girl. His trip to memory lane ended as soon as Mrs. Black spoke.

"Professor, pardon me if I cannot say that I am happy to see you," said Mrs. Black.

"No, no, Walburga, I don't mind. At least you made me realize that you haven't changed," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"I have changed, Professor. And change is frightening for me," said Mrs. Black quietly in a very serious tone.

"Walburga, may be that change you fear is for the best," said Dumbledore.

"You will say that, as you have my sons and Remus spying for you all the time," said Mrs. Black.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "So you noticed."

"Of course, I will. Sirius would rather die than be a pawn for Voldemort," said Mrs. Black.

"Looks like you know your son better than anyone else," said Dumbledore thinking of book where he had suspected Sirius of being a Death Eater.

"Yes, I do. Sirius may be like his father in looks and talent but his attitude is more like me. But you would have noticed that," said Walburga Black.

"Yes, indeed. Both your sons are mixture of you and Orion," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Now that you have my sons and their friend Remus as spy, I hope you realize that their safety is your responsibility," said Mrs. Black finally coming to the point she wanted to discuss.

"Walburga, I am fully aware that they are my responsibility. And I would never ever let my students in harm's way if I could avoid that. But this war is cold and merciless. You never know what will happen next moment," said Dumbledore.

"Yes I want you to promise me that you will protect them as much as you can, Professor," said Mrs Black.

"I thought you will ask for unbreakable vow," commented Dumbledore smiling.

"Oh no, if I came to know that my sons were harmed because of you, I will personally kill you," said Mrs. Black confidently.

"That's what I like about you, Walburga. You never hesitate," said Dumbledore smiling.

"Hesitation is death of dueler," said Mrs. Black and smiled for the first time.

"I hear you made Severus your son. Is he included in that promise?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes he is along with Remus and James Potter," said Mrs. Black.

Dumbledore was surprised on hearing James Potter name.

"Why Potter, Walburga?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sirius is as good as dead without him. Like you just said I know my sons," said Mrs. Black.

"So you don't mind your sons defying the pure blood mania?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know. But there is no Black family without my sons," said Mrs. Black.

"You gave quite a shock to Phineas. Walburga, why don't you join Order. It would be reassuring for me," said Dumbledore.

"I don't want to be part of the war that will arise conflict within myself," said Mrs. Black.

"You must miss Orion. You two were inseparable in Hogwarts,"said Dumbledore and smiled.

"Half my world ended with him. If it wasn't for Regulus I wouldn't have wanted to live. Sirius added fuel to fire by running away, but I don't blame him , the way we treated him was unforgivable," said Mrs. Black in a sorrowful tone.

"But he turned out right in the end, don't you think? Potters gave him love which you denied him," said Dumbledore.

"And I am forever thankful to them for that. It is true I favoured Regulus but Orion loved Sirius a lot. Maybe even more than me. Anyway I should get going, Dora and Narcissa are staying at my house today," said Mrs Black and got up.

"Even if you are not happy to see me Walburga, I must say I was very happy to see you. You and Orion are still in the list of my favorite students," said Dumbledore.

Mrs. Black bid farewell to Dumbledore and left. Dumbledore,too, got up and started walking towards Hogwarts

...

A WEEK LATER

…...

_**Marshland outside Voldemort's Lair**_

It was a very dark night. There were no stars on the sky or the moon due to thick blanket of dark clouds. Rain could have started anytime. Thunder was heard from time to time. Even the lightening was brightening up the sky.

But in the marshland outside Voldemort's lair , there was no darkness. In addition to occasional light from lightening, there were multiple sparks of light of different colors going from here and there. Any muggle who had seen it would have thought of it as pretty fireworks. But to wizards, it was a battle going on, an intense one. Order members had attacked Voldemort's lair. This surprise attack has even surprised Voldemort.

On east side of marshland Dorcas was busy dueling Voldemort. Kingsley and Mathew were dealing with the Malfoys. The Prewett family was battling with Carrows and Rookwoods. Marlene and Emelline were dealing group of vampires. And so on.

On the north side of marshland Remus was dealing with Fenrir and Gazelle. Lilly and Alice were fighting Amycus and Barty Crouch Junior respectively. Frank was dealing with Severus Snape. It happened in matter of seconds. Alice and Lilly at first didn't understand anything but when they realized what had happened both froze. Remus slipped, Fenrir was about to attack him. This distracted Frank who tried to save Remus. Severus saw an opening and threw killing curse at Frank. Frank's lifeless body fell down.

In the south of marshland, Sirius and James were actively dueling with Bellatrix and Rodulphous respectively. Although the duel between Sirius and Bellatrix was supposed to be a mock one, the two were actively dueling like enemies. James was more than a match for Rodolphous and Rodolphous was soon lying down stunned on the ground. James came to join Sirius but Sirius suddenly turned and threw a killing curse at James. James body fell like a doll with surprised bent down towards lifeless body of James and picked it up placing James's head on his lap. Bellatrix got down to check James's pulse, when she felt no pulse, she laughed. The thunder-clap stopped and it started to rain. Rain was now pouring down hard. Sirius started to laugh loudly like a maniac. Bellatrix was watching his attitude with interest. Rodolphous who was enervated by Bellatrix was sneering. Sirius then at once let out a scream of pain which was loud enough to be heard in the whole marshland.

Thus James and Frank were dead. Dorcas was unconscious with a big scar on left side of her face. Mooody had again caught Samuel Malfoy. Order members retreated when the word passed around regarding death of two best Aurors. They took the body of James and Frank with themselves. Lily was still in shock by Frank's Death and Severus's attitude, she didn't know that James was dead, too. Alice was like Dementor has sucked her soul. This battle turned out to be a big loss for Order.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

_3 DAYS BEFORE THE MARSHLAND BATTLE_

_**REMUS & FRANK 'S TASK**_

"Of all the places to go, you chose this place. Why Remus?" said Frank.

Remus and Frank were standing beside the Egyptian obelisk on St. Peter's Square. The obelisk was around 25 meters tall made of red granite, supported on bronze lions and surmounted by the Chigi arms in bronze, in all 41 meters to the cross on its top. They could see the Basilica of St. Peter which was a huge church in the Renaissance style located in Rome west of the River Tiber and near the Janiculum Hill and Hadrian's Mausoleum. Its central dome was dominating the skyline of Rome. The basilica could be approached via St. Peter's Square, a forecourt in two sections, both surrounded by tall colonnades. The first space was oval and the second trapezoid. The facade of the basilica, with a giant order of columns, stretched across the end of the square and could be approached by steps on which stood two 5.55 metres statues of the 1st century apostles to Rome, Saints Peter and Paul. They were in Vatican City.

"Well, this is a place where many muggles, from all walks of life, come. I think this is the perfect place for the task assigned to us," said Remus.

"Well, it seems kind of blasphemous to me that we are doing such a thing in front of church," said Frank.

"Its not like we are killing anybody," said Remus casually.

"You have been spending too much time with Death Eaters," said Frank and shook his head.

"Frank, we have to find someone," said Remus.

"All right. Anyway how should we proceed ?" said Frank.

"Lets split up. You search the east side and I will look in the west side. Bring the potential targets here near the obelisk," said Remus.

"Hmm, fine," said Frank and moved on.

Frank was moving through the crowd , that he bumped into a large man. That large man was wearing sleeveless leather shirt and had dragon tattoos on his both arms. He had a bandana on his head. He had black long hair tied in a pony tail. He was a scary looking guy. But Frank at once knew that this man was most probably member of some Biker gang. Thanks to Sirius and his obsession with heavy bikes, all boys were now well familiar with bikes and facts surrounding it.

"Sorry, I am very sorry," said the big guy almost crying like a big baby.

Frank was astonished by this attitude. But Frank knew that this guy was a potential target.

"Its fine. I don't mind. Why are you on verge of tears?" said Frank.

"Oh, I am so glad somebody finally asked. I have been feeling very lonely," said the big guy sadly.

"What happened? And my name is Frank," said Frank holding out his hand.

The big guy shook Frank's hand enthusiastically almost crushing his fingers. Frank noticed that he seemed cheerful all of a sudden.

"My name is Miller Bowman. I am a sinful man. When I realized how wrong I was, I asked my biker boys to stop. They abandoned me. I have come here for forgiveness," said Miller.

"Oh, really," asked Frank.

"It's a long story," said Miller.

"Why dont you tell me the whole story ? It will lighten your heart," said Frank.

"Really, you will listen to my story," said Miller happily.

"Yeah, sure why not. But this place is too crowded. Lets go beside that obelisk. It seems less packed," said Frank.

"Yeah, sure," replied Miller happily and they started walking towards their destination.

Remus on the other hand wasn't successful at all. Instead he decided to visit the church. The entrance of the church was through a narthex, or entrance hall, which stretched across the building.

"This is the Holy Door and it is only opened in Holy Years," a man with grey hair and pale complexion was telling to the group of people. Remus saw him pointing to one of the decorated bronze doors leading from the narthex.

The interior was of vast dimensions by comparison with other churches Remus had ever visited.

A young man was their observing the church. He looked at Remus, smiled and said,"Only gradually does it dawn upon us – as we watch people draw near to this or that monument, strangely they appear to shrink; they are, of course, dwarfed by the scale of everything in the building. This in its turn overwhelms us."

Remus smiled at the young man who reminded him of Sirius. Sirius was always enthralled by beautiful pieces of architecture especially the ones with history. The nave which lead to the central dome was in three bays, with piers supporting a barrel-vault, the highest of any church. The nave was framed by wide aisles which had a number of chapels off them. There were also chapels surrounding the dome. Moving around the basilica in a clockwise direction, Remus had noted that they were: The Baptistery, the Chapel of the Presentation of the Virgin, the larger Choir Chapel, the Clementine Chapel with the altar of St Gregory, the Sacristy Entrance, the left transept with altars to the Crucifixion of St Peter, St Joseph and St Thomas, the altar of the Sacred Heart, the Chapel of the Madonna of Colonna, the altar of St Peter and the Paralytic, the apse with St Peter's Cathedra, the altar of St Peter raising Tabitha, the altar of the Archangel Michael, the altar of the Navicella, the right transept with altars of St Erasmus, Saints Processo and Martiniano, and St Wenceslas, the altar of St Basil, the Gregorian Chapel with the altar of the Madonna of Succour, the larger Chapel of the Holy Sacrament, the Chapel of St Sebastian and the Chapel of the Pieta. At the heart of the basilica, beneath the high altar, was the _Confessio_ or _Chapel of the Confession_, 'in reference to the confession of faith by St Peter, which lead to his martyrdom' ,heard Remus from another man leading a small group. Two curving marble staircases lead to this underground chapel at the level of the Constantinian church. The Confessio gave access to the tomb of St Peter.

The entire interior of St Peter's was lavishly decorated with marble, reliefs, architectural sculpture and gilding. The basilica contained a large number of tombs of popes and other notable people, many of which, Remus noted were outstanding artworks. There were also a number of sculptures in niches and chapels, including Michelangelo's _Pieta_. The central feature was a baldachin, or canopy over the Papal Altar. The sanctuary culminated in a sculptural ensemble, and contained the symbolic _Chair of St Peter_.

Remus was so lost in seeing and observing the beauty of church that he didn't even realize that more than two hours had passed when he parted with Frank. When finally his eyes fell on his watch, he panicked and rushed towards the obelisk in the St. Peter's square.

Frank, on other hand, waiting for Remus, had listened to Miller's life story multiple times from different point of views; even asking few stupid questions along the way just to make Miller elaborate more.

"And Diana then left me. She said I was scum, man. Can you believe that?" said Miller.

"Why would she say that? You seem ok to me," said Frank who was now listening why Miller's twenty-third girlfriend left him. He was still amazed how this guy got so many girlfriends.

"Well, she came to know that I kissed Lyla. I told her it was one time thing. It happened all of a sudden when we came out of tight spot together. But she wouldn't listen," said Miller.

"Who is Lyla now?" asked Frank.

"Lyla was Diana's best friend and our new recruit," said Miller.

"So let me guess. After that you had huge fight with Diana and you accidentally hit her. She got furious and left you for good. Then saying in your language, you hooked up with Lyla," said Frank.

"Oh man, how do you know? Are you a fortune teller or something?" said Miller impressed.

"No, Miller. Apparently you never noticed but your all girlfriends left you like this," said Frank. He was now wondering that how thoroughly Remus was searching that he hadn't come back even once in two hours and how many girlfriends Miller had got.

"Really. But Lyla left me after few months saying she likes Roderigo, my best bud I told you about, more," said Miller.

"Oh, you must be heart-broken," said Frank.

"No, when she left, I had already fallen in love with my true love," said Miller.

"Your true love? You said that about all your girlfriends," said Frank in a tone of frustration.

"Man, this time it was true, really true," said Miller in a tone clearly saying he wanted Frank to ask about his true love.

"So who was your true love?" asked Frank inwardly cursing Remus.

"Marina, she was a light bulb in the darkness that shrouded me,"said Miller dreamily.

"And so you hooked up with her," said Frank in a song sing way.

"No man, your mind is so full about hooking up. Marina was a nun in the local church," said Miller.

Frank was angry at being told by a guy who had had twenty four girlfriends that his mind was full of hooking up thoughts.

"So Marina was a nun. What did you do?" said Frank controlling his anger.

"One Sunday when father was giving sermon, I entered the church shouted how much I love Marina," said Miller proudly.

Frank was wondering how stupid Miller can be and thinking that God might forgive Miller for his sins but women will never forgive him. Frank, however was saved by Miller's further life story when Remus came.

"Sorry Frank, I lost track of time inside the church. Its beautiful," said Remus breathing heavily. Apparently he had come there running.

"Really," said Frank sarcastically. He was now angry that while Remus was busy being tourist he had to listen to the babbling of Miller.

"So who is this?" said Remus sheepishly.

"Meet Miller. I met him just around the corner," said Frank.

"How do you do, man?" said Miller shaking Remus's hand.

Remus wasn't sure whether Miller was shaking his hand or trying to break it.

"I am Remus and I do fine Miller," said Remus.

"Lets go for lunch somewhere," said Frank.

"Yeah sure. Its my treat," said Miller happily.

"Oh ok," said Remus.

Frank started walking ahead leaving Remus to deal with Miller. He was looking for some empty street where he could cut Miller's hair and get rid of him. Remus who was walking with chatterbox Miller now realized what Frank had been suffering from for past few hours. Frank however found an empty street and entered in it. Remus and Miller followed. When Frank had made sure no one was looking , he gave a sign to Remus. Remus instantly took out his wand and stunned Miller. Miller fell. Frank and Remus, then carefully cut all his hair and apparated to Hogsmeade. Miller, whose memory has been modified, was sitting on the road, disoriented and confused. Remus had also used Imperius curse on him to make him stay at Milton Hotel, where he was currently staying, as long as he can, so they could acquire hair anytime they want.

_**JAMES AND SIRIUS'S TASK**_

James and Sirius were lurking in Champ de Mars. Instead of doing the task both were observing the puddle iron lattice tower located there. Sirius was telling James that the tower was built in 1889, and since then it had become both a global cultural icon of France and one of the most recognizable structures in the world. This tower was the tallest building in Paris and the most-visited paid monument in the world; the main reason both wizards were there. James was surprised that Sirius even knew the name of its designer, engineer Gustave Eiffel. They were in Paris in front of Eiffel tower.

The tower stood 324 metres (1,063 ft) tall, about the same height as an 81-storey building. James found it very fascinating that muggles could build such high building or tower without magic. The tower had three levels for visitors. Tickets could be purchased to ascend, by stairs or lift, to the first and second levels. The walk from ground level to the first level was over 300 steps, as was the walk from the first to the second level. The third and highest level was accessible only by elevator. Both the first and second levels featured restaurants. James and Sirius were now choosing the restaurant at which they will have lunch in the afternoon,. Finally after their tour of tower was over they decided to focus on the task which was getting hair from some long haired boy. They however being mischievous had made slight alterations to the task.

They were looking intently at the crowds of people to find some potential target. Morning had turned to afternoon and their search was still fruitless. Just then a boy and a girl of twenty or so, came walking towards them. James and Sirius were about to give up but this boy and girl who both had very long hair, brightened their spirits. Boy was a handsome young man with very long silky blonde hair and emerald green eyes. The girl was stunningly beautiful with deep blue eyes and long brown hair. The boy was taking pictures enthusiastically whereas the girl would occasionally ask some questions from people there.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Kate Beckett et ceci est mon frère, Robert Beckett. " said the girl.

"Salut, nous sommes d'Angleterre. Alors s'il vous plaît parler en anglais. Mon ami ne marche pas connaître le français,"said Sirius in fluent French. Thanks to being Black heir, he knew French and Spanish,too.

James looked confused.

Sirius smiled at James and said," She is Kate Beckett and this is her brother Robert Beckket. I have told her that we are from England so she should speak in English."

"If you don't mind can I ask you few questions?" said Kate.

"Yeah, go ahead," said James cheerfully.

"Thanks. Actually we are writing a paper as college assignment titled "EIFEL TOWER , An effective Tourist Attraction". So, tell me why are you two here?" asked Robert

"To kidnap you. I hope you wont mind," said Sirius cheerfully.

Then with a swish flick of wand, James used Imperius curse on Robert, whereas Sirius did the same to Kate. The four started to walk towards the some place less packed. They found an empty alleyway after walking few blocks. James and Sirius cut the hair and gave the same commands as Remus has given to Miller.

"Thanks a lot, Becketts," said James with a big grin.

Robert and Kate stood numb there.

Sirius gave Robert a pat on the back and said, "Best of luck with your paper. And Eifel Tower is awesome."

Then they had lunch at one of the restaurants in Eifel tower. After some more sightseeing both apparated to Hogsmeade.

…

_**SEVERUS AND REGULUS'S TASK**_

Both boys were in the Room of Requirement looking at the six cauldrons full of polyjuice potion,wondering how Professor acquired it and waiting for others to arrive. The first to arrive were Remus and Frank, which was expected.

"You only found one person with long hair and Remus found none. Unbelievable! These are times of Rock and Roll, many people have long hair," said Regulus.

"Well, what else you expect us to find in Vatican City," said Frank.

"You people went to Vatican City?" said Severus in a surprised tone.

"Yes, it was Remus's idea," said Frank.

"Well it is a very crowded place," said Remus.

"It is but there are other crowded places,too. Anyway did you went inside St. Peter Church?' asked Regulus enthusiastically.

"You remind me of Sirius right now," said Remus.

Just the Sirius and James entered. Apparently the hair they have brought were very long and silky.

"Where did you two go? And don't tell me you went Cathedral of St Basil in Moscow?" said Severus.

"Why would we go to church?" asked Sirius.

"Because Remus and Frank went to Vatican City," said Regulus.

"Anyway, lets test this polyjuice potion," said Severus taking out polyjuice potion in two flasks.

James and Frank both put the hair in flask and drank the potion. Frank turned into a large scary guy. James, however, instead of turning into boy, transformed into a stunningly beautiful girl with deep blue eyes. Frank dropped his flask on seeing that. Remus and Severus were speechless and stunned. Sirius and Regulus started to laugh.

"You know, you two are perverts," said Regulus laughing.

"I would love to see the reaction on Professor Dumbledore and company's faces when they see you,"said Remus.

"May be I can use Miss James to make Dorcas jealous," said Sirius winking at Remus and James.

"Yeah sure, but I hope you have not forgotten that Dorcas is already in love with her hot examiner, Dean Winchester," said Remus.

"Sirius, don't give up. Remember how hard I worked for Lilly," said James.

"Really Sirius," said Regulus.

"He is joking, Regulus," said Severus.

"So now we have everything ready. All the props and stuff?" said Frank after laughter and chatter had ended had died down.

"All except for our background stories," said James.

"Now we will have to orchestrate a battle after few days after full moon, ten days that is," said Sirius.

However a real battle came earlier than they had expected. Dorcas and Marlene followed Peter to Voldemort's Lair. They would have retreated but few Death Eaters saw them and surrounded them. Boys knew they couldn't miss this chance even though it was very dangerous.


	39. Chapter 39

….

**CHAPTER 39**

PRESENT DAY

**Order of Phoenix, HQs**

Order members returned with dead bodies of James and Frank, and a very injured Dorcas. Dumbledore and few others were already there, waiting for the Order members who were fighting in marshland.

"Sirius, Remus, take James and Frank's bodies to Hogwarts, right now. Fabian and Moody, go with them. I am not sure how these two are still walking. Give both of them dreamless sleeping potion," said Dumbledore.

"Marlene, Joanne and Jessica, take Alice and Lilly to Bones Mansion and give them dreamless sleeping potion, too," continued Dumbledore

"I am taking Dorcas to Hogwarts, too. I don't think St. Mungo's can help her. I will call someone who can," said Dumbledore and left with unconscious Dorcas.

"How could all this happen?" said Emelline crying.

"James and Frank were so young," said Benjy in a voice filled with pain and sorrow.

"Sirius will break down. James was his biggest motivation to live," said Dedalus Diggle.

"Everything will be fine. It's a big loss but we somehow have to recover. I am calling two foreign wizards to assist us now. I don't know if they will be as good as James and Frank but still," said Edgar.

"Lets go to Hogwarts, too, Mathews," said Elphias who though wasn't in the meeting where all secrets were exposed, but later Dumbledore told him everything.

"You people should rest here or you can go to your home," said Mathews and got up.

Mathews, Elphias and Edgar then left for Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts**

_Room of Requirement_

"Lay low, you idiots. Don't you think it would be strange if anybody saw two dead men running around," said Moody angrily as they were walking towards Room of Requirement.

"Moody dear, you don't know how it feels to be alive," said James grinning.

"But our plan is depending on you two dead, so stay dead for some more time. Moreover, I am impressed by the muggle tricks James and Sirius know," said Fabian smiling.

"Well they spent a month with muggle conman to learn the tricks. Like to stop pulse of one hand, you just have to place a squash ball in the armpit," said Remus.

"Sirius and Remus, your acting was awful. Your best friends are dead. Be petrified or shocked. But I am happy Sirius that my Auror training was good. To cast two spells in few seconds, good boy," said Moody.

Sirius and Severus had first non-verbally casted stunning spell on James and Frank, and then threw killing curse barely avoiding the two wizards.

"Well, I can't imagine them dead so of course my acting will suck," said Sirius lost in his thoughts.

"But this all play depends on your reaction, Sirius and Remus," said Fabian.

"I am trying," said Remus looking at Sirius.

"So when is our debut and funeral?" asked Frank.

"You can debut day after tomorrow as tomorrow evening is your funeral," said Moddy.

"No way in hell, I am missing my funeral," said James.

"Why?" asked Moody angrily.

"Well, how many times can one visit one's own funeral," said James.

"Sirius and Remus, don't forget Lilly and Alice are your responsibility now. I don't think Alice would like my new look," said Frank.

"Make sure Lilly doesn't cry very much. I hate it when she cries," said James with a sad smile.

"Prongs mate, don't worry I will take care of her," said Sirius.

All of them entered the Room of Requirement.

"Now we four are going to infirmary to check on Dorcas. You two should get ready if you wanna attend your funeral," said Fabian.

Fabian and Moody went ahead to infirmary. Sirius and Remus were slowly walking behind.

"Are you worried about Dorcas?" said Remus.

"I don't know," said Sirius.

Remus smiled at Sirius and said," I am sure she will be fine."

_Dumbledore's Office_

"Phineas, ask Walburga to meet me instantly in Hogsmeade. Its very urgent," said Dumbledore.

"And you think she will come?" said Phineas.

"Yes she will," said Dumbledore

Minerva, Mathew, Elphias and Edgar entered Dumbledore's office.

"So far everything is going as planned," said Mathew.

"And I hope it stays that way," said Edgar.

"I have to go somewhere,"said Dumbledore and left instantly.

"I hope Dorcas will be ok," said Elphias.

Hagrid entered Dumbledore's office. He didn't know about marshland battle and its consequences.

"Professor, a young foreign wizard left two coffins in your office," said Hagrid looking at Minerva.

"When, where is he?" asked Minerva instantly getting up.

"He left and told me to give you this note," said Hagrid and gave Minerva the note.

Minerva took the note and read it aloud,

"_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I hope you are doing fine. I have done what you asked for. Check the coffins. Sorry, cannot wait for you, have to give a weapon demonstration to Director. _

_Take Care,_

_Khalid"_

"So Khalid was successful," said Edgar happily.

"He is Transfiguration genius after all," said Minerva and smiled.

Hagrid was confused.

"Whats going on? What are those coffins for?" asked Hagrid.

"Well, Hagrid. James and Frank died tonight. Those coffins are for them," said Mathew.

Hagrid was stunned by this news and more by so little reaction from the wizards sitting there.

"How, what happened?" asked Hagrid

"Hagrid, we don't know the details yet," said Elphias.

Hagrid started crying. Edgar got up trying to console him.

**Hogsmeade**

"Whats so urgent,Professor that you called me at night," said Mrs. Black.

"I need your help," said Dumbledore.

"What help? Are my sons fine ?" said Mrs. Black.

"They are fine. Its one of the member of Order of Phoenix. She was dueling with Voldemort and he threw some dark curse at her," explained Dumbledore.

"Take me to her. I am not sure if I can help but I will try to save the witch who was courageous enough to face Lord Voldemort ," said Mrs. Black.

"Thanks, I will be in your debt,"said Dumbledore and then sent patronus to Madam Pomfrey to ask everybody to leave infirmary.

**Hogwarts**

_Infirmary_

Mrs. Black was examining the scar on Dorcas's face. Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore were standing beside her.

"The elements of spell that hit her are lightening and darkness. Further breaking means darkness, water and wind," said Mrs. Black.

"What?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, she knows the lost ancient magic," said Dumbledore.

"Pomfrey, you know all spells and incantations are derived from four basic elements, Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. These spells can then be compounded with Darkness or Light to make them more powerful," said Mrs. Black.

"Where did you learn all this?" asked Poppy Pomfrey.

"From the books in the library at my home. Orion had quite a collection," said Mrs. Black examining Dorcas.

"I don't think Sirius and Regulus ever read those books," said Dumbledore smiling.

"No, those stupid boys thought that all the books there were on Dark Arts. Stupid boys. Sometimes I feel angry at their incompetence," said Mrs. Black.

"You think you can cure her," asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, we can heal her instantly if we have a spell that has element fire, earth and light," said Mrs. Black.

"Such spell, where will we find it?" asked Pomfrey.

"Spell could take time so instead we will give her a potion containing these elements. I will make the potion ,and Pomfrey I will need your help," said Mrs. Black.

Pomfrey instantly understood Mrs. Black idea.

"Professor, you can leave now. You will just be a distraction here," said Mrs. Black.

Dumbledore smiled and left.

_Professor Minerva McGonagall's office_

Sirius and Remus were standing with Minerva and Elphias looking at corpse of James and Frank in the coffin left by the young Arab wizard.

"Wow, they look exactly like them," said Sirius admiring the transfiguration.

"No wonder he is considered a transfiguration genius. I wanted to meet him," said Remus.

"So get ready for funeral tomorrow," said Elphias.

"And you two, get your act together. Such sloppy acting would give you away," said Minerva sternly.

THE NEXT DAY

**Voldemort's Lair **

"So Sirius killed James Potter and you killed Frank Longbottom," said Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord," said Severus.

"Where are Sirius and Remus?" asked Voldemort.

"I haven't met brother since the battle last night, but I think both will be busy in funeral preparation," said Regulus.

"Well, they have to keep up appearances," said Voldemort.

Just then Peter walked in. Peter had fled from the battle in first few minutes.

"My Lord, forgive me, please," begged Peter.

"Oh, Wormtail. You chose the right moment. I forgive you as today I am finally content with my Death Eaters for the first time in a long time," said Voldmeort.

Peter was puzzled.

"Shouldn't you also help your friends for the funeral?" asked Lucius.

"What funeral?" asked Peter confused.

"Sirius killed James Potter last night," said Lucius.

"Sirius killed James. That's not possible," said Peter confused.

"He did it in front of my own eyes," said Bellatrix.

"That's not possible," said Peter and left repeating the same sentence again and again.

…..

**Hogwarts**

_Infirmary_

Sirius met Joanne, Jessica and Remus outside infirmary as he was going to check Dorcas.

"Jo, how are Lilly and Alice?" asked Sirius.

"They are not exactly fine, but me and Jess have convinced them to attend funeral somehow," said Joanne whose nickname was 'Jo' and only people she considered friends could call her that.

"Lilly was asking for you, Sirius," said Jessica.

"I will come around lunch," said Sirius.

Joanne and Jessica left but both were very suspicious of Sirius and Remus's behavior. They weren't exactly acting very grief-stricken at the death of their friends.

"So where were you?" asked Remus.

"Ma belle dame wanted some other dress," said Sirius.

"James is still James," said Remus.

"How is Dorcas?" asked Sirius.

"She says she is fine but her eyes say something else. Poppy has asked us, not to tell her about James and Frank. She is listening to radio in a loud volume, I guess music therapy we read in the muggle magazine," said Remus.

"Anyway, I will go check on her," said Sirius.

"Fine, I will go and check the funeral arrangements being done in James's Home," said Remus.

Sirius entered infirmary. Radio was on in a loud voice.

Dorcas saw Sirius and smiled," Loud music helps me distract myself from stress." Her face was covered with bandages like a mummy.

"Very well, so how are you?" asked Sirius.

"I am fine," said Dorcas.

Sirius got up and sat on her bed. He held her hands and looked in her right eye as left eye was covered with bandage as well saying," Dorcas, the truth."

Tears filled her eyes.

"I might have a scar and I might be affected by this dark spell for the rest of my life," said Dorcas," What if Dean doesn't fall in love with me now? I lost without even trying." Dorcas kept on ranting about how scar and dark spell will affect her future relation with Dean.

This was first time Sirius was seeing girlish side of Dorcas, who was usually considered a tomboy.

After she stopped, Sirius said," I will talk to Dean and I will make him realize that with scar or without scar, with darkness or without darkness, you are still the most beautiful and capable witch I know."

Dorcas looked up and said," You really think so?"

"Yes, I do," said Sirius and got up to leave.

'Convincing someone else to fall in love with Dorcas was the last thing I wanted to do,' thought Sirius. He started to walk slowly towards the exit.

Radio was like reflecting his feelings, too.

_Boy:_

_So here we are, stuck in a middle of rushing stream,_

_It's a fairy tale or a silly dream,_

_I am gonna do my task,_

_But is it too much to ask._

_Do I get what I want,_

_Do I want what I get._

_Do I get what I want,_

_Do I want what I get._

Dorcas was looking at the back of Sirius , confused. A sudden conflict had arisen inside her.

Radio went on…

_Girl:_

_I have a choice,_

_But cant figure out a place to start,_

_Is it in my head or in my heart._

_Ooooooooooo,oooooooooo_

Sirius turned around and looked at Dorcas who was looking at him.

_Boy and Girl together:_

_I hate you ,hate you long,_

_Just to find out I was wrong._

He smiled and left.

_Girl:_

_Do I get what I want,_

_Do I want what I get….._

Dorcas sat on her bed, confused. Madam Pomfrey who was watching all this exchange smiled.

**Order of Phoenix, HQs**

All Order members were gathered except for Sirius and Remus. It was afternoon.

"Jess , you said Sirius will come ?" asked Lilly barely in a whisper.

"Dumbledore sent him and Remus to bring the two foreign wizards here. They wanted to attend the funeral, too," said Moody.

"He is trying to keep Sirius busy," said Jessica.

"Hmm..,"said Lilly.

Sirius and Remus entered with the two foreign wizards. On seeing James and Frank's new form all Order members were stunned. Frank and James had been so busy with their looks and dress, etc that they totally forgot about the background story.

"These two foreign wizards will be joining our ranks from today. Please, Introduce yourself," said Dumbledore who was trying his best to hide his smile on seeing James as a beautiful girl.

Frank and James now stood petrified.

"My..my name is ….Victor Krum. Nice to meet you all," said Frank in the voice of Miller Bowman.

"My name is Fleur Delacour," said James smiling charmingly in Rebecca's French accent.

Sirius and Remus were trying their best to act sorrowful but James's acting was making it difficult for them. Most Order members were still speechless on seeing a large scary looking guy and a stunning girl who was acting very strange.

"Leave it to them to find the most conspicuous and suspicious people's hair," said Moody in a low voice to Gideon.

Fleur sat beside Professor McGonagall who whispered to her," You are shameless,"

Victor sat beside Edgar who said," Really?"

Lilly and Alice were sitting in the corner of the living room. Their parents were also there. Sirius and Remus went up to them. Lilly's eyes met Sirius, Sirius couldn't bear the pain in the eyes of his friend. Remus was holding Alice's hand. Alice tried to say something but no words came out, instead tears started flowing down her eyes.

Just then Molly and Arthur entered. They had brought lunch for all the Order members. Everybody moved to dining room except Sirius, Remus, Lilly and Alice.

Seeing Alice and Lilly's lifeless forms, Sirius and Remus decided to tell Lilly and Alice some of the facts, though not all, even if Dumbledore had asked them not to disclose it to the girls. Sirius and Remus took Alice and Lilly to James's bedroom to talk in private.

"Lilly, how much do you trust me?" said Sirius holding Lilly's hand.

"I trust you, Padfoot. I have been waiting for you. I wont believe James is dead until you tell me," said Lilly with tears-filled eyes.

"He is alive, Lilly," said Sirius.

"And so is Frank, Alice," said Remus putting his hand on Alice's shoulder.

Both girls looked suddenly alive. They looked confused at the boys.

"Is it true?" asked Alice speaking for the first time since Frank's supposed death.

"Yes, Alice. They are here though not in their usual appearance," said Sirius.

"You mean those two weird foreign wizards," said Alice.

"Why are you girls so sharp?" exclaimed Sirius.

"But why?" asked Lilly

"To give false sense of victory to Voldemort," said Remus.

"And you two cant tell anyone not even James and Frank, that we told you because Professor Dumbledore forbade us to tell anyone. But I cant bear the pain in your eyes, Lilly," said Sirius.

"So keep acting sorrowful for our sake," said Remus and smiled.

Lilly and Alice got up and hugged Sirius and Remus together saying "thank you so much" repeatedly.

"Oh come on, act grieved," said Sirius.

Girls smiled and said,"Oh, don't worry."

…...

_Godric Hollow Graveyard_

Everybody was now standing in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. Frank's mother was devastated. Lilly and Alice's acting was perfect. Sirius and Remus were playing the part well, too. Peter had also come and shed crocodile tears. The only two people who looked odd were the two foreign wizards.

Fleur was busy flirting with Peter who was now red. Victor was trying to stop Fleur. Any time anybody passed them reproachful look, Fleur just flashed a smile at them and Victor looked down embarrassed.

"Mr. Sirius, would you like to say few words about your friends," said the priest there.

"Yes, sure," said Sirius.

"James was my best friend, is my best friend and will always be my best friend. Frank was the best Auror I knew, is the best Auror I know and will be the best Auror I know. Both were brave and loyal and they selfishly left me behind. But I wont shed a tear until I have given their killers what they deserve, a life worse than death," said Sirius.

Fleur said loudly, "Oh how brave this young handsome man is."

Everybody looked at her confused and Lilly was sure that this was James. Remus looked down to hide his smile whereas Peter seemed furious for some unknown reason.

"Miss Delacour, behave yourself. You are in a funeral," said Professor Minerva McGonagall angrily.

And so the bodies of James and Frank were buried.

...

_Sorry about the re-uploading of all the chapters_.

...

_**More to come**_

_"Sirius and Remus, I make you commander of my Death Eaters and Dark Creatures respectively, so I will bestow you with a special Dark mark," said Voldemort._

_. . . . . . . . . . .  
><em>

_"Fleur and Peter were attacked in Diagon Alley. Peter fled but Fleur disappeared," said Benjy._

_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
><em>

_Sirius head was like it was about to explode._

_"Peter decided to be our doom in this lifetime, too," said James sadly_

_"Its must be fault with our friendship, maybe we weren't good enough friends," said Remus_

_ . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
><em>

_"So the unavoidable battle dawns upon us," said Edgar._

_"And we failed to acquire the last Horcrux," said Regulus._

_ . . . . . . . . . . . .  
><em>


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

_Sorry for late chapter. With down, i have a lot of work as a moderator on one of the forum. Next chapter wont be this late._

_...**  
><strong>_

**Voldemort's New Lair- The Lestrange Mansion**

Voldmeort, too, after few days of Marshland Battle had left his usual lair and shifted to Lestrange Mansion. It was being used as Death Eaters' temporary HQs. Voldemort had given the task of finding a new suitable place to Lucius Malfoy.

Lestrange Mansion, though it was called, but was gifted to Bellatrix by Mrs. Black, despite continuous protests by Orion and Sirius, on her wedding. Built in 17th century, this elegant Palladian style mansion was bought by Mr. Orion Black from its previous owners at very high price. The building reflected natural appreciation of classical art .Orion, who loved buying mansions and houses, had said,"The most classically correct house in Britain".

Inside the mansion was the Marble Hall which provided a spectacular entrance to this imposing house with its 50 ft pressed plaster dome ceiling and walls of English alabaster, not marble as it name implies. The stairway lead up to magnificent state rooms with superb collections of ancient statuary, original furniture and tapestries. As one strolled through the rooms one would find wonderful works of art made by talented wizard artists. But most people present there, even the current owners were ignorant of the beauty of the mansion. Lucius, however, felt different and was enthralled by the beauty of the large gardens and beautiful rooms and halls built with such grandeur. Sirius and Remus entered the mansion. It was afternoon. Even Remus admired it but also commented how poorly it was being maintained by Lestranges.

"Sirius and Remus, how are things in the Order?" asked Voldemort.

Sirius and Remus had come to Voldemort's new lair after few days. Remus was really edgy due to approaching full moon which was due tomorrow. Sirius and Remus both didn't reply. Voldemort kept looking at them.

"Brother, Dark Lord has asked you a question," said Regulus.

"Hmm..I don't know , My Lord. As I haven't been myself lately," said Sirius in a lost gloomy voice.

"My Lord, killing James took quite a toll on brother. James was like his brother. So I hope you forgive him for his behavior," said Regulus.

"Even though I think pretty low of you Black but I must admit that I was surprised that you killed James," said Severus.

"Severus, watch your mouth. We Blacks just showed that we can sacrifice our most precious things and friend for the Dark Lord," said Bellatrix.

"I am impressed by Sirius's loyalty," said Lucius.

"He always seemed impressive to me," said Dolores Umbridge in a dreamy tone.

Bellatrix gave Dolores a reproachful look.

"My Lord, when we decided to join you, we left every other relation, every friendship beside," said Remus in a serious tone.

"So forgive this grief of us now," said Sirius.

"Your behavior is understandable," said Voldemort thinking that it would have been suspicious if they had been fine.

"Sirius and Remus, I have made a special decision regarding you two," said Voldemort.

"What would that be, My Lord?" said Remus respectfully.

"You two are smart. Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't give you Dark mark?", said Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord, We did. But we thought that due to your wisdom, you decided to protect our status as spies," said Remus.

"This was the reason, too. But no war could be run without proper military leadership. I may be your Dark Lord but I cannot participate in every battle. I need a loyal and talented person for that. Therefore, I make you two, Sirius and Remus, commander of my Death Eaters and Dark Creatures respectively, so I will bestow you with a special Dark Mark, 'The Black Serpent'," said Voldemort.

"Special Dark mark? Black Serpent ?" asked Sirius confused.

Peter and Bellatrix were burning from jealousy now. Sirius as their commander was one thing Peter could not bear.

"Yes, at present only I have power to summon the Death Eaters through the mark, but Sirius through Black Serpent, you can summon these Death Eaters at any battle," said Voldemort.

"And as for you Remus, you mark is more special as it will allow you to summon dark creatures which are not even branded with any mark," continued Voldemort.

Every Death Eater especially the talented ones were really impressed by Voldemort. Even Sirius, Remus, Regulus and Severus were acknowledging Voldemort's skill as a wizard.

"Is such magic even possible?" said Peter.

"Of course fool, everything is possible for Dark Lord," said Regulus.

"This may sound rude but My Lord, being an inquisitive person I would like to know details of my mark," said Remus respectfully.

"When you will move your finger across the serpent , certain Dark Aura which can be detected by Dark Creatures for miles would be emitted," said Voldemort.

"And these Dark Creatures will be attracted to this Aura and rush towards it," said Remus.

"My Lord, I must say I am highly impressed. I don't think any wizard, not even Dumbledore, stands a chance against you," said Sirius.

"Dumbledore still is the biggest threat," said Severus.

"Come forward, Remus and Sirius," said Voldemort.

Both went forward and raised their sleeves. But Voldemort told them that they will be branded with Black serpent on their chest, right above their heart. This induced sudden panic in Sirius and Remus. Even Severus and Regulus were worried. Voldemort raised his wand and performed a long difficult spell. At the end of spell, a sharp wind blew and intense darkness flew in the room. Now a serpent was present on the chest of both wizards. This serpent didn't stay still but started moving here and there. This startled the wizards. Voldemort however smiled and told them it was ok.

Voldemort ordered Lestranges to arrange a feast tonight in honor of Sirius and Remus.

Sirius and Remus excused themselves from there and came out.

"I am hungry," said Sirius.

"So am I," said Remus.

"Lets go home then," said Sirius.

"I hope your mother wont mind me," said Remus.

"She wont, I think so," said Sirius

**Order of Phoenix, HQs**

"So how are you coping with the loss of your beloved," said Fleur to Lilly.

"I don't know ," said Lilly unsure how to answer James aka Fleur's question. Lilly wasn't happy about James being a girl. Though she would never admit but she was jealous.

"You silly girl," said Fleur.

"Miss Delacour, can I have a minute with you?" said Miller Bowmen aka Frank.

"Look you American Muscle Man , don't you think this is not the right time to propose," said Fleur in a girlish way.

"I am not proposing you," said Miller grinding his teeth.

"Oh, then sure," said Fleur winking him and got up.

Joanne and Jessica were watching all this exchange with interest. Alice entered the living room with Hagrid.

"Hagrid , how are you ?" said Lilly.

Hagrid came forward and patted Lilly's shoulder saying," Tell me about you, Lilly."

"I am better, Hagrid," said Lilly and gave him a small smile.

"Where are Sirius and Remus? Professor Dumbledore called them to his office. He also said that they should bring the two foreign wizards with them," said Alice.

Fleur entered with Miller following. She flashed her charming smile at Hagrid who was sitting on the sofa. Hagrid was angry at the foreign wizards due to the way they acted at Frank and James's funeral.

"They are not here. Wait I will send them a patronus," said Jessica and sent a patronus.

"Dumbledore could have sent the patronus himself," said Miller.

"Well, as we were coming here he said that we should convey the message," said Alice and gave a small smile.

Miller'e eyes brightened suddenly. Fleur suddenly hit him with elbow.

"I am hungry," said Joanne.

"Lets call Pinky. She can bring us lunch here," said Jessica.

Pinky was one of the house-elf at Bones Mansion.

**Ancient and Noble House of Black**

Sirius and Remus entered. Kreacher for the first time didn't make any weird face or passed any rude comment at Remus.

"Kreacher, I am extremely hungry," said Sirius.

"Master, give me half an hour and I will prepare all your favourite dishes," said Kreacher and disappeared towards kitchen.

Narcissa came down with Nymphadora from the Sirius's room on hearing Sirius's voice.

"Sirius Uncle, Sirius Uncle, I just beat Narcissa Aunt at Exploding Snaps," said Dora running towards them.

Sirius picked her up and said," Really, well Narcissa Aunt was never good at Exploding Snap."

Remus , however, after books felt awkward in front of Nymphadora.

"Where is Mrs. Black?" asked Remus.

"She went outside for a bit," said Narcissa.

"So what happened at Bellatrix's house?" asked Narcissa.

"We were branded with special Dark Mark, 'The Black Serpent'" replied Sirius.

Just then Narcissa'a eyes fell on Remus's neck where a snake tattoo moved. Narcissa , startled, at once moved backwards and hit the side table. She was about to fall that Remus grabbed her. Their eyes met and for a fraction of second , a feeling passed and then vanished.

"Thanks. Sorry that snake, it startled me," said Narcissa now embarrassed.

"That's the 'The Black Serpent'", said Remus looking away.

Sirius had not noticed anything but Nymphadora did.

"Sirius Uncle, I forgot the name of your friend", asked Dora.

Sirius smiled and said,"Remus, Remus Lupin. Why do you ask?"

"I will marry him when I grow up," said Dora innocently.

Sirius looked at Remus and started laughing. He then said," Why Dora?"

"He is strong. He grabbed Narcissa Aunt by just one hand," said Dora.

Sirius was now laughing more loudly whereas now Remus seemed embarrassed. Narcissa found Remus's behaviour very peculiar.

Just then Mrs. Black entered. She has returned from Hogwarts where she had gone to check up on Dorcas. Dorcas was now fit and good to go back to her duties. Madam Pomfrey was highly impressed by Mrs. Black. Both had become friends which Dumbledore had jokingly said was a very good thing and could benefit him in the future. Dorcas, however, had no idea that she was treated by Mrs. Black.

Her eyes fell on the moving snake tattoo on Sirius's fist. She hurriedly walked towards Sirius and held his hand examining the tattoo.

"Where did you get this?" she asked with a tone of urgency.

"Voldemort gave us," said Sirius confused.

"It is a powerful spell. It has darkness with blood," said Mrs. Black worried.

"What do you mean?" said Remus who was now panicked due to tone of Mrs. Black.

"Voldemort gave you his blood," said Mrs. Black.

"What did you mean by darkness and blood?" said Sirius now worried too.

"Actually it's a spell made from water and earth compounded with darkness. Blood is mostly water with oxygen, carbon dioxide, and nitrogen as primary gases and Iron, and other minerals. Voldemort took the water and earth elements from his own blood to form this spell. He bound you two with his bloodline unknowingly or knowingly," explained Mrs. Black.

"Explain it in simple words, please," said Remus holding his head.

" He just magically bound you with his bloodline," said Mrs. Black.

"And what happens if that happens?" asked Sirius confused.

"Nothing, he just made you keepers of his bloodline forever. You can detect any true Slytherin," said Mrs. Black.

"Why were you so worried then?" said Sirius.

"Well because he made your pure Black blood impure by adding his own blood; even if he is Slytherin heir , he is half-blood. Where did he cast the spell? ,"said Mrs. Black.

"On the heart," said Remus.

"Then your heart will connect you two with him. If he gets stronger or weaker, from now on you will always feel some weight on your heart, well unless all Slytherins are dead ," said Mrs. Black.

"I don't know this. All Voldemort told us about the spell is that it is a special Dark Mark, which can allow Sirius to summon the Death eaters like Voldemort does and me to summon the Dark Creatures," said Remus.

"Voldemort seems ignorant of lost heritage," commented Mrs. Black.

"How can you identify elements in the spell?" asked Remus.

"She read them from the books in the library. You don't know but there is a secret library in this house. Me and Regulus have read almost all the books of in the library," said Sirius casually.

"Can I read them?" said Remus enthusiastically despite feeling ill due to approaching full moon.

"Yeah sure you can. And you two never told me that you read the books and I have never seen you applying any of that knowledge," said Mrs. Black.

Just then Kreacher entered the room and told that lunch is ready to be served. Everybody got up and left for lunch. As they were having lunch and Sirius telling them how he and Regulus instinctively applied that knowledge rather than explaining it like his mother, a beautiful mermaid appeared saying in Jessica's voice," Dumbledore wants to meet you and Remus at Hogwarts. And you have to take those two foreign oddities with you, too."

…...


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

**A day after Full Moon**

**ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK**

Remus was stressed. Sirius, James and Frank were assigned different posts to guard. Remus,however, was excused due to full moon. His transformation had been painful as he was all alone. Despite multiple protests by James and Sirius , Dumbledore had not let them stay at full moon. Now Remus felt like a broken human. He was hungry as he had not eaten properly since lunch day before yesterday. He had very high fever. He was wearing his old shabby clothes. He had unintentionally started walking, he even apparated few times ,lost in his own thoughts. He didn't realize that by the time his stroll ended, he was in front of Ancient and Noble House of Black. His head was spinning and he felt weak, weaker than he had ever felt.

He decided to turn back, but instead of moving away, his body carried him towards the door. He knocked. Kreacher opened the door. On seeing Remus in such a bad condition, he hurriedly went to call someone. Mrs. Black, however, was not at home. She had gone to Diagon Alley with Nymphadora. Narcissa came out. On seeing Remus, who was about to faint, she ran towards him. She asked Kreacher to prepare bed in one the guest rooms. She gave him support. Remus first hesitated but his body couldn't resist.

Narcissa took him to the bedroom and made him lay down. She asked Kreacher to prepare some soup for Remus. Narcissa started cleaning his face with towel and cold water. Kreacher after fifteen minutes brought soup, which Narcissa forced Remus to drink. After that she gave him dreamless sleeping potion , so he could rest without pain. This was the first time she realized how much Remus suffered every month. Tears filled her eyes.

Remus, on the other hand,was partially conscious while all this. The last thing he saw before falling asleep were Narcissa's eyes. He slept thinking Black family do look like royalty.

Narcissa had continued the cold sponging to bring down Remus's fever.

After few hours when Remus woke up, he saw that instead of Narcissa, Mrs. Black was sitting beside him. She seemed angry.

"So, you are finally awake," said Mrs. Black.

"Yes, Thanks. I am sorry,..," Remus started.

But Mrs. Black cut him off," Get up, Kreacher has prepared clean clothes and hot bath for you. We will talk after you take bath."

The tone of Mrs. Black was enough to make Remus realize that he had to do what he was told. He was feeling much better than before. He got up.

"And after bath come straight to bed," said Mrs. Black.

Remus took bath and wore the clothes prepared for him by Kreacher. The clothes were brand new. Mrs. Black had bought them for Sirius most probably, thought Remus. After bath he returned to the room as ordered. The bed had been prepared by Kreacher. Mrs. Black was sitting on one of the bedroom chairs. She motioned Remus to sit on the other.

"Kreacher, please prepare some strong tea with sandwiches for us," said Mrs. Black.

Kreacher nodded and disappeared.

"So, tell me how are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Black.

"I am feeling much better. Thanks to Narcissa, I think," said Remus.

"Yeah that girl didn't got up from here until your fever broke," said Mrs. Black.

"Mrs. Black, where is she? I wanted to thank her personally but I wished that nobody sees in that weak state ever," said Remus. Tears were evident in his eyes.

Mrs. Black got up and hugged him saying," You don't have to suffer alone from now on. From now on I will take care of you as my own son."

Remus couldn't stop his tears and hugged Mrs. Black back. Both of them kept crying until Kreacher came back after fifteen minutes. He was baffled seeing such a scene and looked angrily at Remus for making his Mistress cry.

"Kreacher, prepare a large dinner tonight," said Mrs. Black wiping her tears and smiling.

"Thanks Mrs. Black," said Remus.

"Call me mother like the other three idiots," said Mrs. Black.

"As you say," said Remus and smiled.

"So Narcissa, where is she?" asked Remus.

"Lucius came to pick her up. They were to visit few of wedding venues," said Mrs. Black.

"Oh, right," said Remus realizing that he had forgotten that Narcissa was getting married.

Mrs. Black, however, didn't miss Remus's expressions and said," Don't tell me you are falling in love with her."

"No, no," said Remus almost choking on his tea.

"Yeah, right. But for your benefit I will tell you that she loves Lucius," said Mrs. Black.

"No, its just that she is quite different from what I thought about her before," said Remus.

"Well, her temperament is like Regulus. Andromeda is like Sirius. Bellatrix is different, though she does share some traits with Sirius," said Mrs. Black.

"Yeah I noticed," said Remus and smiled.

The two kept talking. Nymphadora joined them ,too after some time. Narcissa also returned after an hour with Lucius. Both seemed down. They told the others that they could not find the desirable venue again. Lucius left after small chat.

Voldemort's Temporary Lair

Lucius was strolling in the garden. He wanted some to think. He saw Sirius coming out.

"Whats up, Lucius?" asked Sirius walking up to Lucius.

" you believe we cannot find a place to get married," said Lucius with a sad smile.

"Narcissa didn't like the venue again," said Sirius.

"Yeah she didn't. I want this wedding to be perfect for her," said Lucius.

"You really think you can give her a perfect wedding," said Sirius.

Lucius again smiled sadly and said," Well, I wish somehow Death Eaters don't show up on my wedding nor the Dark Lord. Narcissa doesn't like them very much."

"Well, Narcissa seems very demanding," said Sirius.

"She isn't. She is the only woman I fell in love with," said Lucius.

Sirius smiled and said," Why don't you two get married in my Beach House? It has its own private beach with a beautiful garden. You must have seen it."

Lucius instantly looked hopeful and sad," Thanks Sirius. I will talk to Narcissa."

"Narcissa loves you , too Lucius. More than you realize," said Sirius.

Lucius smiled at this. Sirius bid him good bye and left.

...

**Order of Phoenix HQs**

Sirius entered the living room and saw Fleur aka James sitting on the sofa reading Daily Prophet.

"Hey Fleur. Whats up? Its good i found you here. I wanted to give you something," said Sirius.

"Nothing is up. What did you want to give me darling," said Fleur winking.

"Here, take this locket," said Sirius holding out Mermaid's tear, a Black heirloom that Sirius had given as gift to James.

"Darling why don't you make me wear it with your own hands," said Fleur pretending to blush.

"Seriously," said Sirius laughing and put the locket around Fleur's neck.

Dorcas, Jessica and Joanne just entered the room , watching this scene.

"Oh sorry. I hope we didnt disturb you two," said Joanne playfully.

"Oh, its ok. Sirius just gave this beautiful necklace as a gift," said Fleur.

"Isn't this the Mermaid's tear that James used to wear," asked Dorcas in a very serious tone. She didn't like Fleur at all due to her all time flirty behaviour, especially around Sirius.

"Yeah. I gave it to James," said Sirius.

"So Fleur is now as important to you as James," said Dorcas.

Everybody looked at Dorcas shocked.

"You are jealous because my Sirius is not giving you this beautiful locket. i have noticed that you don't like me very much," said Fleur.

"Why would I be jealous of a flirty girl like you? Looks like you must be taking many presents even from Miller and Remus, the way you are acting around them," said Dorcas angrily.

Sirius, Jessica and Joanne were watching this exchange with interest.

"The way I act around Miller and Remus never bothered Sirius. Who are you to point out?" said Fleur with equal anger.

"And besides if you were so in love with Sirius then you should have told him before i came here. Now he is mine," said Fleur.

Now even Moody, Miller aka Frank, Alice and Lilly had joined the audience.

"I am not in love with Sirius. I just...I just want him to find a better girl," said Dorcas angrily, got up and left the room.

"Don't you people think we have bigger things to worry about then fighting over boys," said Moody.

"Fleur, what did you do now?" said Miller.

"Nothing," said Fleur and winked at Moody.

Moody let out a sigh and shook his head.

Sirius, Jessica, Joanne, Lilly and Alice, however, all started laughing.

...

_**More to come **_

_**The next day, foreign wizards started arriving for the final battle. They were coming from all over the world. Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer, three of the best known Dark Creatures hunters were coming from America. Khalid, the young transfiguration genius and Salim, the Dragon whisperer were coming from Middle East. Date Masamune and Sasuke Uchiha were coming from Japan. Hikaru twins were coming from China. and so o****n****. Malachi Clark and SmithBack were the first ones to arrive**_.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

**DIAGON ALLEY**

Fleur was roaming around in Diagon Alley with Peter. Peter was head over heels in love with Fleur and Fleur's flirting tendencies encouraged Peter. However, on the down side, Peter now hated Sirius even more. He had heard the rumors of Sirius and Fleur being together and the mermaid tear's locket confirmed it.

"I am going to have some breakfast, Peter," said Fleur.

Fleur's voice seemed like melody to Peter. He said," No, wait here. I will go and bring it for you."

"Lets go together, honey and make it our little breakfast date," said Fleur in a charming tone.

"Yeah that..that.. would be great," said Peter.

"Come on, then," said Fleur and started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Bellatrix and Carrows were also in Diagon Alley. They saw Peter walking with a beautiful French girl. They realized that this must be the foreign witch that Dumbledore had recruited for Order. Bellatrix motioned Carrows and they silently started following them.

Fleur after some time had realized that they were being followed. Fleur stopped at once, took out her wand and turned around. This sudden quick action surprised the Death Eaters. Fleur stunned one of the Carrows. Curses now started flowing around. People started running, creating more chaos. It was getting difficult for Fleur aka James to fight as he/she was trying to protect the people there. Death Eaters, however, didn't care. Peter had fled from the scene. Fleur looked around to see him and said 'typical' in his mind but he/she was glad that Peter was now safe.

Bellatrix had realized the great disadvantage that Fleur had. She threw the Dark Spell she had recently learned from Dark Lord at Fleur. Fleur who was trying to save a little boy, didn't had time to cast shield in time and it hit him/her in the arm. And it narrowly missed another person there. Bellatrix became shocked on seeing that she almost hit that other person, she panicked and apparated. Carrow on seeing Bellatrix flee, did the same.

That other person was Mrs. Black. She was there for shopping with Kreacher. Kreacher was furious at Bellatrix for almost casting a dark spell on his Mistress. Mrs. Black, after Bella fled, reached towards Fleur. Fleur was suffering in so much pain that her features almost seemed distorted. Mrs. Black 's eyes fell on the Mermaid's Tear that was around the Fleur's neck. She had known that Sirius had given that to James.

"Oh Sirius, " said Mrs. Black.

"Kreacher take this girl to our home and put her in my bed. I will be back after procuring few things," ordered Mrs. Black.

"Ok, Mistress," said Kreacher and vanished with the girl.

…..

**ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK**

Sirius, Regulus, Severus and Remus were all having breakfast.

"Lets go and visit the Dark Lord," said Severus after finishing the breakfast.

"We are kind of facing a deadlock these days. Lucius turned out be a harder nut to crack," said Remus.

"I think I am making progress. We need to get that diary at any cost," said Sirius.

"Yeah. Well getting to that pet snake would be difficult, too. One has to face Voldemort to get rid of it," said Regulus.

"Cant we leave the snake to Professor Dumbledore?," said Remus.

"Yeah, may be we can," said Severus.

All the boys then apparated outside Bellatrix's mansion.

…...

**VOLDEMORT'S TEMPORARY LAIR**

Voldemort was sitting idly playing with his pet snake Nagini.

"So Lucius, did you and Narcissa found any suitable place for wedding," asked Rodulphous.

The last thing Lucius wanted was to discuss wedding plans with Rodulphous. He found him unrefined and barbarous. But still he replied," No, we are still searching."

"You can use our mansion," said Rodulphous proudly.

"I would have, but you people have not maintained it properly. It doesn't even suit Dark Lord," said Lucius.

"What do you mean,Lucius?" said Rodulphous angrily.

"Nothing. Don't think so hard about it," said Lucius.

"So Lucius, if you think this place doesn't suit me, then I am sure you are searching for a new place dexterously," said Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord, I am," said Lucius.

Rodulphous, however, was angry and set on revenge. He knew he couldn't harm Narcissa but he was aware of Lucius's second love of life.

Sirius and Remus entered , followed by Regulus and Severus.

"How do you do, My Lord?" asked Severus.

"So how are things going on in Order?" said Voldemort.

"Not much my Lord. They are trying to find your new lair. And this time Dumbledore is set on participating in any new battle," said Remus.

"How is that girl who fought me?" said Voldemort.

"She is fine, My Lord. Dumbledore found cure for her," said Sirius.

"That's not possible," said Voldemort and got up suddenly.

"Everything ok, My Lord," said Regulus.

"Dumbledore may have vast knowledge but he cant break that spell. How did he cure her?" said Voldemort.

"We are not aware of the details, My Lord. But she was treated in Hogwarts," said Remus.

"I assume Pomfrey is the nurse in Hogwarts," said Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord," answered Sirius but he was not liking the route conversation was taking.

"Bring her to me," said Voldemort.

"I don't think, My Lord, that Pomfrey could cure such a dark spell," said Sirius.

"But she would know who or how was she cured," said Voldemort.

"As you say, My Lord," said Remus.

"No, you two are my commanders. You wont be doing any tasks. Just order any of your underlings to perform this endeavor," said Voldemort.

"Severus, bring Madam Pomfrey here by tonight," said Sirius.

"Who are you to order me?" said Severus angrily.

"Did you not hear the Dark Lord clearly, Snivellus. You are my underling," said Sirius.

Severus angrily stared at Sirius for few seconds and then nodded slightly.

Bellatrix and Carrows entered. It was evident from her face that she was panicking.

"What happened,Bella?" asked Rodulphous.

"I hit a dark spell at that French Order girl. It hit her in the arm," said Bellatrix.

Sirius and Remus were like they turned to and Regulus shifted uncomfortably.

"Isn't that a good thing?" said Lucius.

"Yes, it is, as that girl would be dead in an hour. But the spell barely missed Aunt Walburga," said Bellatrix.

"What ? you almost hit mother?" said Regulus angrily.

Sirius pointed his wand at Bellatrix and said," Crucio". This sudden movement stunned everybody there. Even Remus woke up from his trance.

"Remus, take brother out of here," shouted Regulus.

Remus, somehow, restrained Sirius. Sirius was burning with rage. Remus stunned him and left the hall with him.

Voldemort was watching all this chaos.

"Sorry, My Lord. Brother has just reunited with Mother so he is very protective of her," said Regulus.

"It didn't hit your Aunt? Did it?" asked Severus trying his best to hide his worry.

"No it didn't. If it had hit her she would have killed me," said Bellatrix.

"You mean that even after being hit by such a powerful dark spell, Mrs. Orion Black would be able to kill you," said Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord. I am sure she would. She is unusually gifted witch," said Bellatrix.

"Hmmm," said Voldemort.

**Hogwarts**

"It has been whole day. Why cant we find James?" shouted Sirius.

"He was hit by a dark curse, a new one invented by Voldemort apparently," said Regulus.

Sirius's head was spinning with rage as well as fear. He had never felt this frightened in his life before. The last time he was most frightened was when he was told that Dumbledore wants to talk to him about his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. His worst nightmare had come true. They had been killed by Voldemort. He was devastated. If it wasn't for James, he would have killed himself. James , his best friend, his brother.

Remus was speechless. He didn't know how to express his fear. He didn't think that he could lose his best friends and live. He had always been there with Sirius and James, though could never come between them.

"I am going to search again," said Sirius, got up and left.

Severus got up to try and stop him but Dumbledore said,"Let him be."

"What should we do?" asked Regulus.

"What can we do except search, Regulus?" said Dumbledore in a sad tone.

"And what about Madam Pomfrey? We cant exactly hand her over to Voldemort," said Regulus.

"We will discuss that later. Go search for James, please," said Dumbledore.

All the boys got up to start their search afresh.

…...


	43. Chapter 43

**ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK**

Nymphadora had left as Ted and Andromeda were back. Narcissa herself had gone to drop Nymphadora to Andromeda's home. The both sisters had cried and laughed at the same time at this reunion. Andromeda had insisted that Narcissa stay at her home for a week or two. And this all had to be done secretly so Bellatrix doesn't get wind of it. In the end, Narcissa had sent a patronus to Mrs. Black that she will be staying at Andromeda's place. Mrs. Black was alone in the home with Kreacher. Due to Nymphadora and Narcissa, house appeared more cheerful and bright.

Kreacher had brought the French lady in the bedroom. Mrs. Black had come back with different potion and ingredients. The French lady had been unconscious the whole time. Mrs. Black, however, had made the French lady drink different potions from time to time. After few hours the polyjuice potion wore off.

Kreacher was surprised to see James Potter but he was more surprised to see that Mrs. Black was not surprised at all.

Two days passed. James finally woke up. On opening his eyes, he found himself in an unfamiliar room. He tried to get up but felt extremely weak. He anxiously looked around the room. The room was quite grand with best of furniture and everything. Finally his eyes fell on the bedside table. There was a picture of two little boys smiling and holding a fish in their hand which they had caught. James at once recognized those boys. 'How could he not recognize his best friend, his brother?' thought James and smiled that Sirius does have some fine memories. Then James suddenly heard footsteps heading towards the room . James was sure that Sirius must have brought him here. The door opened.

James thinking that it will be Sirius said," Hey guys whats up…" but could not complete the sentence because the person who walked in was Mrs. Black.

"So you are finally awake," said Mrs. Black.

"I knew the French girl was you as soon as I saw this around your neck," continued Mrs. Black holding Mermaid's tear.

James sat there like he was stunned.

"It was a good thing you were wearing this. My stupid son does not know that Mermaid's Tear is a healing locket. It can reduce the damage done by the most powerful dark spells," continued Mrs. Black mixing potions now.

"Why am I here? Where is Sirius?" asked James in a serious tone.

"I don't know where any of my son is. They haven't come back . It has been two days. And as for you being here, I found you in Diagon Alley. You were attacked by Bella,"said Mrs. Black handing James the potion.

James kept the potion on the bedside table trying to get up.

"Keep laying on bed, stupid boy," said Mrs. Black putting her hand on James's shoulder and making him sit.

James, however, rudely threw her hand off his shoulder. Mrs. Black almost lost her balance.

James then said in voice full of cold fury," Don't touch me. You think after all you did to Sirius, I will forgive you or even ask for your help. You think Sirius has forgiven you. No, he hasn't. And neither will I. even if you now have Remus in your pocket, don't think Sirius will change his mind. And I heard from Severus that you thought Sirius had that big patronus because of you. Sirius has the same patronus as my mother, who was Sirius's real mother. Not you, who tortured him to death. I still remember that night, Sirius came to our home all broken and bruised. Woman, he was bleeding and had broken bones. Healer said if we had been even a few more minutes late then he would have been dead. It took him over two months to properly heal. You call yourself mother, you are a blemish even to the word mother."

Tears were now rolling down Mrs. Black's eyes. James didn't care for these tears because he remembered the tears he saw in Sirius's eyes. However, he was feeling more weak now.

"I know Sirius will never forgive me. I realize that every time I look in his eyes. He flinches every time I touch him. He considers me a stranger," whispered Mrs. Black.

"I know what I did was wrong. And such wrongs cant be made right," continued Mrs. Black.

"I am sorry James, about everything, about Mr. and Mrs. Potter, about Sirius," said Mrs. Black and tightly hugged James. James tried to get free but felt too weak. Moreover he was astonished that Mrs. Black's hug had the similar warmth that her mother had.

Mrs. Black then picked up the potion and asked James to drink it. This time James didn't protest and drank it quietly. Mrs. Black slightly smiled. As James was drinking potion, Kreacher entered with tray.

"I need to wash my face,"said Mrs. Black and got up.

As soon as she went out, Kreacher said," So the Blood Traitor Boy in conscious now."

James smiled.

"What are you smirking for,boy? You know how much trouble you gave my Mistress. She hasn't slept for two days. I wonder why is she so concerned about you," said Kreacher angrily.

"Two days?"said James surprised.

"You have been out for two days. If it wasn't for you Master Sirius would never have ran out of the house," continued Kreacher but stopped when the door opened.

"James, drink some soup. It will give you strength," said Mrs. Black.

"Where is Sirius?" asked James.

"I don't know. He hasn't shown up for two days. Most probably he is searching for you," said Mrs. Black.

"You haven't told anybody that I am here?" asked James perplexed.

"Well, when I found you, you were a French girl and I didn't exactly know who to contact. I don't know what you boys are cooking so I didn't want to complicate things," said Mrs. Black.

"You should tell Sirius. He will be going mad by now," said James in a worried tone.

"I will. You drink this soup. I don't want him to see you in this state," said Mrs. Black.

James started drinking soup. Very slowly but steadily the wall of hatred that James had built for Mrs. Black was starting to dissolve.

…

**THREE DAYS LATER**

James was much better now. He and Mrs. Black had become quite friendly in these past days. They even played chess and Exploding Snaps together. James even asked her about the dark curse that was thrown at him. She explained to him nature of Dark curse and the cure in detail. Mrs. Black knew that James was a powerful wizard but she now realized that James was as talented as Sirius. None of the other boys came to home during this time.

The front door banged shut. James and Mrs. Black were playing chess which James was losing as usual. Mrs. Black got up and left the room. After some time she came upstairs worried.

"What happened?" asked James.

"Sirius is missing. It has been two days now," said Mrs. Black in a worried tone.

"He must be at our parents' grave. Whenever he loses hope or strength, he goes there. And I have been missing for five days now. Call him now," said James in a worried tone.

"Ok wait,"said Mrs. Black and sent a patronus to Regulus, Severus and Remus.

…

**TWO DAYS AGO**

**GODRIC'S HOLLOW GRAVEYARD**

Sirius was standing in front of graves of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He looked like a ghost. His eyes were red and puffy. He sat down in front of graves. He placed his hands on their graves. Tears were rolling down his eyes.

"Mom, Dad, I can't find James. I don't want to lose him, too. Help me," said Sirius.

Sirius kept crying. He didn't realized when he fell asleep. He just sat there, slept there and talked to his parents for two days without any food and water.

After one and half day, he however lost consciousness.

….

**ONE DAY AGO**

**VOLDEMORT'S TEMPORARY LAIR**

Voldemort was alone in his room with Nagini. It was late in the night.

Rodulphous took permission to enter and said," My Lord, I have heard of some people who are planning to join Order and start a campaign against you." He was finally setting stage for his revenge on Lucius.

"What are these people you speak of, Rodulphous?" asked Voldemort.

"The people in Helga's Tunnel, My Lord," said Rodulphous.

"What about them?" asked Voldemort.

"The elders there think that you are a…a…a.. weak wizard and you are…are telling a lie saying that you are heir of Slytherin," said Rodulphous.

Rodulphous had spent enough time in the company of Voldemort to know where to strike.

Voldemort seemed furious.

"My Lord, I suggest that we should go there now and teach those old fools a lesson," said Rodulphous angrily.

"Lets go then," said Voldemort angrily and got up.

...

**PRESENT DAY**

Regulus and Severus entered the hall where Voldemort was sitting. He seemed unusually pleased that sent chills to the boys. Even Gazelle was acting kind of weird. He seemed irritated.

"No Sirius and Remus , even today," said Bellatrix.

"Well, if you were assigned to Dumbledore, same thing will happen to you Bella," said Regulus in a angry tone.

"So did they find that French girl?" asked Bella.

"No they didn't. And they haven't found Peter either. Are you sure you didn't kill him?" said Regulus.

"No, he ran away," said Bellatrix.

"Typical," said Lucius.

"My Lord, I hope you will forgive big brother for not showing up," said Regulus.

"Oh don't worry, I had my fun last night,"said Voldemort.

"May I inquire, My Lord, how you enjoyed last night," asked Severus.

"I just destroyed a town along with its people," said Voldemort.

Gazelle, at once, became still. Regulus noticed how Gazelle turned into statue. That gave him warning bells.

"You destroyed Helga's Tunnel," said Gazelle in a shocked voice.

"What?" shouted Lucius.

Regulus and Gazelle were now stunned. Severus was looking at Lucius surprised. Regulus knew that he had to inform the Order to find any survivors, but he could not move. Helga's tunnel visit was replaying in his mind.

"Lucius, watch your tone," said Rodulphous and smiled.

Lucius, however, didn't stop and said, "You did it,Rodulphous. You son of a b****. You used Dark Lord to get back at me."

This had piqued Voldemort's interest as well as fury.

"Explain yourself, Lucius," ordered Voldemort.

"Lord, I called him unrefined and declined to use his house for wedding. He took revenge because he knew, I recently bought a cottage there for Narcissa as a wedding gift. He knew how much I wanted that cottage." Said Lucius in an extremely angry tome.

Now Lucius took out his wand and so did Rodulphous. Severus, however instantly stunned them both.

"My Lord, if you don't mind I am taking Lucius,"said Severus.

"Regulus, come help me," said Severus. Regulus didn't move.

Then at once a big patronus in the shape of a dragon and almost as large as a real dragon came and said in the voice of Mrs. Black ,"Sirius is in Godric Hollow's graveyard. Bring him to me."

This woke Regulus up from his trance. He didn't know what happened but Voldemort had mixed expressions of awe and anger.

He just followed Severus out.

Severus said,"She has a dragon patronus! Anyway I am taking him to his home. You do whats necessary."

Regulus sent a patronus to Order.

Gazelle came out and said," Regulus, Lets go."

Regulus shook his head and apparated to Stone-Henge.

…...

**ORDER OF PHOENIX HQs**

Remus was sitting on the armchair beside fireplace alone holding his head in his hands. He couldnt find his best friends. He was like a dead body with few breaths left.

Moddy, Edgar and Benjy were sitting on the sofa discussing Fleur and Sirius's disappearance.

Miller and Alice were also sitting along with Lilly. All of them looked severely tired.

Suddenly a bid dragon patronus came. It startled everybody there, even Remus. It said in the voice of Mrs. Black,"Sirius is in Godric Hollow's graveyard. Bring him to me,"

Remus suddenly got up and ran out of house. Lilly also got up and ran after Remus.

Moody was commenting about the patronus that after a minute or two a big dog patronus showed up ,"Helga's Tunnel has been destroyed by Voldemort."

Moody and Edgar were stunned as they had friends and cousins there. Benjy, however, instantly took action and informed everybody. Miller and Alice got up and were the first ones to reach Stone-Henge.

...


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

**GODRIC HOLLOW'S GRAVEYARD**

Remus entered the graveyard running with Lilly behind. Lilly was finding it quite difficult to keep up with Remus.

He ran towards the grave of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Sirius was lying there , unconscious. He instantly hugged the unconscious body of Sirius. Tears were running down his eyes. His tears fell on Sirius's face. Sirius, slightly blinked. Lilly sat down beside Remus. She was crying, too. She held Sirius's hand.

"We should take him to some healer," said Lilly.

Remus nodded and both apparated to St. Mungos.

**HELGA'S TUNNEL**

Regulus and Gazelle were standing in Helga's Tunnel. But it was no more the Helga's Tunnel, they knew.

There were no fireflies in the entrance tunnel. The lush green valley and beautiful colorful flowers were gone. They were replaced by black and grey ash. Wind was blowing, but this time it was not carrying sweet smell of flowers but blowing ash here and there. Regulus was reminded of Hiroshima and Nagasaki pictures that Sirius once showed him, explaining him how dangerous Muggles could really be and they shouldn't be underestimated. On the north side the thick lines of trees were intact. The waterfall was still there, glistening but this time it was making a mourning sound. It was first time Regulus and Gazelle realized that it was a magical waterfall, now wailing at the destruction of this beautiful town. Finally the serenity in this place's breeze was gone, rather than breeze had turned into harsh wind.

Regulus and Gazelle were walking ahead, very slowly, with a heavy heart. Each of them was praying that worst had not happened. Finally they reached the town's square. The board with the explanation of Boulevards was gone. The fountain was destroyed. Every house was destroyed except for the Black House and the house opposite to it. There were no daffodils dancing, but a dead body of the old man, having long silver hair and silver beard. Regulus and Gazelle recognized that old man instantly. They hurriedly ran towards him, but as soon as they touched his body, his body disintegrated into ash. Now the real horror of ash , the wind was swaying here and there, settled in the boys. It was like every living thing has been reduced to ash.

Regulus fell down on his knees and picked up the pile of ash with his hands. Tears were flowing down his eyes. Gazelle was silently weeping, too.

"Gazelle, this ash was once a nice old man who helped us. How could he do that? I will kill Voldemort," whispered Regulus.

"I am leaving the ranks of Dark Creatures among Voldemort's followers," said Gazelle and ran away in the direction of waterfall.

Regulus was so burdened with grief that he felt like he has lost all his strength.

Alice and Miller were speechless. They have never been to Helga's tunnel before but they had heard of its beauty.

"Lets search for survivors," said Alice hurriedly. Miller nodded and both hurriedly walked towards town's square. As soon as they reached town's square they saw Regulus sitting near pile of ash. Regulus looked broken, which was the first time for Millar aka Frank.

Alice instantly took out her wand but Miller stopped her. He ran towards Regulus.

"Are you fine?" said Miller

"Frank, look what he did. All this ash they were people. This was the old man who helped us on our last visit here," said Regulus pointing towards pile of ash, he was sitting beside.

Now Frank aka Miller realized, how grave the situation really was.

Alice had heard what Regulus said. But she didn't get time to question how he knew Miller was Frank, as she was now surrounded by Fear. All the ash blowing here and there around her were once people. Alice fell down on her knees, too. She was feeling extremely weak.

Moody and Edgar arrived after few minutes with Mathews, Elphias and Dumbledore.

Moody and Bones were devastated. Dumbledore, too, felt weak in his knees. He sat down on the nearest bench. Ministry Aurors and officials started to show up. Elphias somehow persuaded Regulus to move. Gazelle who had run away wasn't aware of the Ministry officials, he came running back shouting Regulus's name.

"Well, well, one of the culprits shows himself. And Regulus Black, wont expect anything less from a Black," said Barty Crouch who, too, has arrived.

Gazelle was surrounded now by Ministry Aurors. Regulus, however, came running from his house where he was hiding to defend Gazelle. But something very unexpected happened which Ministry or anybody there was not expecting.

**ST MUNGO'S HOSPITAL **

"How is he?" asked Lilly anxiously.

"He has not eaten for few days. He is starving," said the healer.

"He will be fine in a day or two," added healer smiling on seeing expressions of worry on Lilly's face.

Remus let out a sigh of relief and sent a patronus to Mrs. Black thinking that mother would be worried. Though, in his heart he knew that Sirius had not forgiven his mother. Remus wanted him to forgive but he knew what Sirius went through in his house was horrific and Sirius was the first person he ever felt sorry for, beside knew that even in the books,if it wasn't for Harry, Sirius never would have wanted to live a day without James. Remus knew Molly was right in books when she said Sirius saw James in Harry. And after what Sirius did with Severus, Lilly was the only one who stood beside Sirius ; when James was enraged and refused to talk to Sirius. The bond that Sirius shared with Lilly and James was special, and very deep. But there was a bond that Remus, too shared with Sirius. Maybe it was due to suffering being mutual among them. But there were still things that Sirius and Remus shared. Many adventures that both shared in the hospital wings, how they laughed their wounds off. Sirius was the first one to realize that Remus was a werewolf, and even though Peter was afraid at first and avoided him for months, James and Sirius found it fascinating. They helped him in any way they could.

Lilly's voice brought Remus back from his train of thoughts.

"Remus, thanks for being with me," said Lilly.

"You don't have to thank me. James and Sirius are always the troublemakers and they are my best friends, too," said Remus and smiled.

"You think James is fine," said Lilly.

"I am sure he is. I can't explain it but I feel that he is fine," said Remus.

"Your friend is awake," said a nurse coming out of Sirius's room. Both Remus and Lilly hurriedly entered the room.

"You idiot, what were you thinking? You and James are so arrogant. If you are so set on dying then don't go here and there, tell me I will kill you myself. You and James just have to keep me and Remus worried. Maybe you want to kill us both by making us worry.I don't know whether I hate you two more or love you more," shouted Lilly.

As soon as Lilly stopped , Sirius and Remus looked at each other and started laughing.

Lilly looked at them confused,"what?".

"Lilly, you just reminded us of good old school days. You kept shouting at James and Sirius all the time," said Remus smiling.

The atmosphere in the room was hopeful, now.

"Any luck with James, yet?" asked Sirius

"No, not yet," said Remus.

"How did you know I was at the graveyard," asked Sirius.

"Your mother sent a patronus," said Lilly.

"Wait a minute, my mother …sent a patronus," said Sirius and then in few seconds Sirius got up in a flash. He ran outside wearing hospital robes which he would regret later when he meets James.

Remus, too, realized something and said, "Lets go, Lilly."

"Where? What now?" asked Lilly confused.

"Well, we know where James is, "said Remus and smiled.

**ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK **

James was playing chess with Mrs. Black. He was at ease now that Remus had found Sirius. As usual, he was losing.

"James, I have decided to add You, Remus and Severus in the Black family tree. I know you are from a very notable and respected family line. But I want to make you my son, too," said Mrs. Black.

"You will go to any lengths to get Sirius back, wont you Mother," said James and smiled.

This brought tears of joy in Mrs. Black's eyes.

"And there is one more thing, I want to tell you," said Mrs. Black.

"What?" said James.

"It was your mother, Mrs. Potter who taught me the patronus charm," said Mrs. Black.

"Really, when, how?" asked James excitedly.

"Well, your parents are from a pure-blood and very respective line of wizards, so Blacks liked to keep a link with them despite disliking their few habits. Orion and I, were cousins and we were very competitive. Once in a party, me and Orion were competing who could get patronus spell earlier. Your mother and father were at that party, too and they found our little competition amusing. So your father taught Orion and your mother taught me, making it a competition of their own. Well, that was one of the reasons that we didn't mind Sirius's friendship with you in the beginning," explained Mrs. Black.

James would have commented but both Mrs. Black and James almost jumped by hearing the front door bang open like a bomb has blasted there.

….


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

**HELGA'S TUNNEL**

But something happened which Ministry or anybody there was expecting.

Many of the Helga's tunnel wizards appeared and formed a circle around Regulus and Gazelle. Among those was also the old man on whose dead body Regulus was shedding tears. Regulus and everybody there was startled.

Regulus broke the silence," You aren't dead?"

"Of course not, son of Orion Black," said the old wizard with long silver beard.

"I must look like a fool now," whispered Regulus.

"Hahaa, but I must say I was moved to see you this devastated at my death," laughed the old man.

"Yeah, and I am hell of embarrassed now," said Regulus in a slight angry tone.

"Why are you people defending these Death Eaters?" asked Barty Crouch angrily.

"We are not defending Death eaters, we are defending our friends," said the wizard who was also property dealer there and now close friend of Gazelle.

"You have to kill us to kill them," said old man with long silver beard and hair with a smile.

"Then that's what we will do," hissed Barty Crouch.

"You think you can defeat us," smiled the other old man with short height and small brown goatee.

"Kindly explain to me what happened here ," said Dumbledore ignoring Barty Crouch to inhabitants of Helga's tunnel.

"We will explain everything as soon as you call off these Ministry people," said the silver bearded old man.

"Barty, we should reconsider," said Moody.

"I am your superior Moody, so keep your mouth shut," said Barty.

"All Aurors return to your previously assigned posts," ordered Edgar Bones.

Aurors hesitated for a bit but they couldn't ignore the direct order from Head of Aurors. They started to back up.

Barty Crouch angrily said," I will make you regret this Edgar. Call off your order now or you will be fired."

"I will do whatever pleases me, you do what you want to do," said Edgar uninterestedly.

"Two Death Eaters aren't worth earning a hundreds of talented enemies," said Dumbledore.

"Nobody asked for your opinion Dumbledore," said Barty Crouch angrily.

"Any Auror who leaves now will be fired and imprisoned in Azkaban," shouted Barty Crouch.

Aurors were now left indecisive.

Alice moved ahead and said," We only take orders from Head of Auror, Sir. And as far as I remember you don't have authority to fire us or imprison us."

"Alice, I expected better from you. And one has to make few sacrifices to win a war. You think these old geezers are equal to Regulus Black and Gazelle," said Barty angrily.

"I don't know about anyone else, but life of Gazelle is worth millions of yours," said a cold voice from behind. Everybody looked around to see who it was. It was an extremely handsome man with silver silky hair and silver eyes. It was Zero, Gazelle's best friend.

With light speed he moved and was now behind Barty holding his nail which somehow has grown longer to Barty's throat. He said," You know we are from different class of vampires, not the usual kind you kill and rejoice."

Gazelle said," Zero, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you. Seeing you that upset, unsettled me," said Zero.

"Now Barty, is your life more than Gazelle and Regulus Black?" asked Zero.

"Oh and Ministry and Order wizards don't make any foolish move or you will be killed in less than a second," said Zero passing his cold stare in the crowd and pulled out a revolver from his pocket.

"He has blood of royal lineage, too," said the silver bearded old man.

"I thought they were extinct now," said Moody.

"What did I teach you? You are still a fool. Of course, they aren't extinct. Do you really think that with their superior powers wizards were able to kill all of them," said the old man with brown goatee.

"They hid and hid well until Voldemort brought them out," said silver bearded old man.

" We don't follow Voldemort, we follow Gazelle as our leader," said Zero.

"So, Barty. What is your answer?" said Zero.

"Well, well, quite a party going on here, isn't it, Severus?" said Barty Crouch Junior who turned up there with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy followed by Ameila Carrow.

Everybody turned around. Barty Crouch Senior froze.

**ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK **

Black and James almost jumped by hearing the front door bang open like a bomb has blasted there.

Mrs. Black went instantly out and instantly back with Sirius.

Remus and Lilly were few seconds behind.

Sirius ran towards bed and hugged James with tears flowing down his eyes. Remus and Lilly , too moved forward and now it was a group hug.

Remus broke the hug and went to Mrs. Black," Thanks a lot, Mother."

Mrs. Black said,"There is no need to thank me. James is my son, too."

Lilly said," Thanks a lot for saving James, Mrs. Black. But I cannot forgive you for your behavior towards my best friend, Sirius."

James smiled and said," Mother meet Lilly Potter, your daughter-in-law. She is always this straight forward and this is what I love most about her."

Lilly slightly blushed. Sirius and Remus started smirking.

"I cannot forgive myself for what I did, so I cannot ask for forgiveness from anyone except James and Sirius, Lilly," said Mrs. Black.

"Thanks for saving James. You don't know how much I owe you now. You ask for anything, Mother," said Sirius.

"Then forgive me, Sirius. Give me any punishment you want but forgive me," said Mrs. Black in a serious sad tone.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Mother. Mom and Dad asked me to forgive you and Father,"said Sirius.

James trying to uplift the mood said,"Padfoot, these robes suit you. You look like Madam Pomfrey."

"What?" said Sirius.

"Well, Prongs mate, you do know that Padfoot has many feminine qualities," said Remus laughing .

Sirius pouted but then started laughing with everybody. They were completely unaware of what was going on in Helga's Tunnel.

**HELGA'S TUNNEL**

"Son , what are you doing with these filthy wizards," said Barty Crouch angrily

"Having time of my life , father," said Barty Crouch Junior.

"They must have used Imperius Curse on you," said Barty Crouch Senior desperately.

"Of course, not. I am a Death Eater on my own will,"said Barty Crouch Junior proudly.

"Can we discuss your family matters after rescuing Regulus and Gazelle?" said Lucius angrily.

"You are right, Lucius. Barty, stop this idle chatter and lets get rid of these Ministry officials," said Severus.

"Who are you to command me? I will only follow command of Lord Voldemort and our Commander, Sirius Black," said Barty Crouch angrily but the damage was done. Sirius was now exposed as a Death Eater and even more than that as their Commander. Regulus, Severus and Frank inwardly cursed Barty.

"Sirius Black, a death eater, you must have lost your mind , Barty," said Alice angrily.

"If Sirius had been a Death eater , I would have joined the Order. I detest him that much," said Severus angrily.

"You must be trying to hide the fact that he is Death Eater if you are explaining this much," said Alice quietly.

Frank let out a huge sigh. Severus and Regulus were praising and cursing Alice at the same time.

Barty Crouch Senior angrily pointed his wand towards the Death Eaters. He was not thinking anymore. His son was a filthy Death Eater, this kept repeating in his mind. He couldn't forgive his son anymore.

"Ava Kadevra," shouted Barty Crocuh Senior.

Everybody was stunned by this sudden shout. The spell hit Amelia Carrow and her body fell like a lifeless doll. This was like the horn for commencing battle had been blown. Death Eaters were highly outnumbered. However, all of them were extremely skilled and the people from Helga's tunnel were still on Gazelle and Regulus's side.

Spells were flying here and there. Barty Crouch was trying his best to kill his son.

"Retreat. When I ask you to run, then run and jump in the waterfall," shouted Regulus.

Not knowing why but still everybody was following Regulus's order.

The Ministry officials didn't understand what was going on. The members of Order were going pretty easy on the Death Eaters but Ministry Aurors were extremely vigilant. Death Eaters realized that they couldn't win this battle and were retreating as Regulus said.

"Run, now," shouted Regulus.

Death Eaters started running towards the waterfall.

Severus turned to look behind and saw that people from Helga's tunnel had formed a wall to protect them.

They all jumped into the waterfall leaving Amelia's body behind.

As soon as their feet touched water instead of going inside water they all landed on the ground. They were on grassland and were surrounded by stones of different sizes and shapes. The stones were laid in form of circle. It was an extraordinary site formed by a huge circular bank (a mile round), a massive ditch now only a half its original depth, and a great ring of 98 sarsen slabs enclosing two smaller circles of 30 stones each and other settings and arrangements of stones. The stones, each weighing about 40 tons or more, were left rough and not dressed as were the Stonehenge blocks.

"Where are we? " said Gazelle confused.

"Its Avebury. Avebury is the largest stone circle in the world," said Regulus looking around.

"I am amazed how you know that,"said Zero.

"Well, I know this because of Sirius. And this must be escape route for Helga Tunnel's people and we owe our lives to them," said Regulus.

"How did you know when to run"" asked Lucius.

"The old man with silver beard told me the plan," said Regulus.

"Oh, my father was so pissed off that he was trying to kill me," said Barty Crouch.

"Rodulphous said that these people were against Lord Voldemort but instead they protected us," said Zero.

"We should apprise Lord Voldemort of this fact instantly," said Lucius.

They all apparated to Belltarix's home from there.

**VOLDEMORT'S LAIR**

"Mrs. BLACK, Sirius's mother , she hasn't joined Death Eaters?" said Voldemort.

"But my Lord, Aunt fully supports you. And she is proud that both her sons are serving you," said Bellatrix.

"Are Sirius and Regulus share her magical powers," asked Voldemort.

"My Lord, Sirius is more like his father and Regulus is more like our Aunt," said Bellatrix.

Conversation would have continued but the group from Helga's tunnel group looked quite tired.

"What happened to you?" asked Rodulphous.

"We had an encounter with Ministry Aurors and Order in Helga's tunnel," said Regulus.

"Why did you go there?" asked Voldemort.

"My Lord, we wanted to check claim of Rodulphous Lestrange regarding people of Helga's Tunnel," said Gazelle.

"My Lord, the people from Helga's tunnel weren't against you. Instead they protected us from Ministry and Order," said Severus.

"What do you mean?" asked Voldemort.

"They made it possible for us to escape alive. They battled along our side with ministry and Order," said Zero.

"That means my Lord, I was right in saying that Rodulphous told you a lie to get back at me," said Lucius angrily.

"And Skeet, i am sorry. My father killed Amelia," said Barty Crouch.

Skeet Carrow fell on his knees and tears started to flow down his eyes. He had lost his beloved sister.

Rodulphous, seeing, how he will be exposed tried to run, but Voldemort took out his wand and said, " Ava Kadevra "

….

_**Sorry for late chapter. I was not feeling well.**_

_**Next chapter will be uploaded in few days.**_


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 45**

**STORY OF HELGA'S TUNNEL**

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC **

Ministry Aurors now had no choice but to arrest the 50 inhabitants of Helga's Tunnel as they have clearly helped the Death Eaters. All the people were first taken to Ministry for questioning. Barty Crouch was too broken to protest the Order's interference.

"Why would you do something like that?" asked Fudge from the old men.

"We have no reason to answer you, so you can send us to Azkaban," said the short old man with brown goatee.

"If I am not wrong you are Moody's mentor. Shouldn't you be helping the Ministry as Moody is Auror, too,"said Fudge.

"Huh, I will protect whoever I want," said the short old man.

"Then you all are from now on classified as Death Eaters and will be sent to Azkaban," said Fudge angrily.

"But before sending them to prison let us ask them details of attack on Helga's tunnel by Voldemort," said Edgar.

"Tell us what happened, old man," said Moody.

"Don't call me old man, you pipsqueak,"said the Moody's mentor.

"Dont call me pipsqueak. I am way taller than you now, old man," said Moody.

It was the first time, many saw this side of Moody.

"So what happened," asked Dumbledore.

"Voldemort came with the man named Rodulphous to our village and started destroying everything. One cannot apparate or disapparate inside Helga's tunnel. So as soon as he entered we knew he was there, so we all escaped," said the silver bearded old man.

"There are many things I didn't understand in your story. He attacked your village and yet you protected the Death Eaters," said Alice.

"Gazelle never attacked us nor did Regulus Black," said a young boy with golden hair.

"Anyway , I am tired. Just send us to Azkaban. I want to rest," said the silver bearded old man.

Their relaxed attitude agitated and angered many Ministry officials.

"I want a group of Aurors to take these old men to Azkaban," said Fudge.

"Yeah, Moody can head there.."said Edgar but was cut off by Fudge.

"No, I think Moody is too close to these people. Alice can lead them to the prison," said Fudge.

"Its ok with me," said Edgar.

….

**ORDER OF PHOENIX, HQs**

"So how did they really escape," asked Benjy from Moody.

"The waterfall there is magical, it informs the residents if anyone with malicious intent enters the Helga's tunnel and even the level of maliciousness," said Moody.

"And that very waterfall is also an escape route which Death Eaters used before they vanished," said Edgar.

"But what about bodies that were turning to ash?", asked Frank aka Miller.

"Well that was a very common prank in Hogwarts. That old man invented that spell as practical joke on his teachers. The people who cast this spell appear as illusion too others that they are dying in any way they thought of dying,," said Moody.

"You mean your mentor, pipsqueak," said Benjy and laughed.

"Benjy, I will make sure you regret this," said Moody and started laughing himself.

"But why protect Death Eaters?" said Elphias.

"Well, because those Death Eaters were their friend and never did anything to harm them," said Moody.

"People like this still exist, its strange," said Dumbledore and smiled.

"So now they are going to prison?" said Elphias.

"No, they are not," said Edgar and Moody together.

"What do you mean?" said Elphias.

"Well, I sent Prewetts after Aurors," said Edgar.

"Well, Prewetts can handle fifty Aurors themselves," said Elphias and smiled.

…

**PETER'S TALE **

Peter was happy as well as sad. He had escaped but Fleur was dead. He remembered how he admired Lilly but James took her first, how he loved Risa but she only had eyes for the Japanese guy from Ravenclaw named Atsushi, how he started worshiping Angelina but she always had her gaze set on Remus, how he lusted for Fiona but she was always Sirius this and Sirius that. He never had a chance with the girls he liked due to his friends and other boys just because they were smarter than him and more good looking than him. But Fleur was different; she treated him nicely and was even going in a breakfast date with him. But then a flash came to his mind, Sirius and Fleur were so close that Sirius gave her the Mermaid's tear. He still remembered that day in Hogwarts when Sirius gave that locket to James.

The four boys were sitting in their room in Hogwarts.

"Sirius, your locket is pretty," said Peter.

"Yeah its cool," said James.

"Thanks friends. It's the only heirloom I couldn't part with," said Sirius in a jolly voice.

"It is goblin-made?" asked Remus.

"Yes, right as always , Moony," said Sirius.

"Does it have any special powers?" asked Remus.

"Not that I know of. May be it will kill muggles if they wear it," said Sirius in a mock philosophical tone.

Sirius continued," Moony you can experiment on it if you want."

Remus said," No, thanks. Experimentation is your and James's department."

"My grandfather gave this locket to me. He was pure-blood lover but there was something different about him. This locket , I think , maybe it's the most precious to me after our friendship," said Sirius in a serious tone.

"Then give it to me, I will protect it with my life," said James.

"You can have it, but your life is more important to me James," said Sirius.

"You can give it to me," said Peter.

"No Peter, I am not ready to lose it yet," said Sirius.

"Here take it as your birthday gift," said Sirius handing James the locket.

"Really, thanks Sirius. It's the best present I ever got," said James.

Sirius and James then left the room for lunch.

"Why didn't he give me the locket?" said Peter.

"Well, James asked first and it really seems precious to Sirius so James is the only person for that locket," said Remus and walked out of room.

"Huh, I hate Sirius," mumbled Peter.

Few days later.

Sirius and Remus were in detention.

"James, can I just wear this locket just once," asked Peter.

"Of course not, Peter. Not until you really understand what it means to Sirius," said James and walked away.

Peter came back from his thoughts as he heard whistle from somewhere. 'Huh, like I could ever understand what it meant to Sirius, I always hated him' thought Peter. Peter then remembered how he would like to treat Sirius the same way he treated Atsushi when he became a Death Eater. No one knew what he did and blamed Voldemort and Death Eaters for the murder of Atsushi.

Peter took Atshushi out in the grounds that night. Unlike others Atsushi had always treated him with kindness and was excellent friend of Remus. He had stolen James's invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map. Despite being Head Boy, James was serving detention with Sirius and Remus. Atsushi was attracted by the silvery cloak being fan of Deathly Hallows which he kept repeating although Peter couldn't understand anything.

"Peter, why are we going in the Quidditch field," asled Atsushi.

"There is a special magical thing there I want to show you," said Peter.

"Really, lets go then," said Atsushi excitedly.

After they were in center of Quiddicth field, Peter took out Marauder's Map and checked if anyone was there. Atsushi found the Marauder's Map interesting and started examining it. Unknown to him, Peter took out his wand and said," Imperio."

Atsushi at once becam like a soulless body. Peter then asked him to jump from the Astronomy tower. But Atsushi wasn't a pushover. He took control of his body.

"Peter , what are you doing?" said Atsushi still confused.

Face of Risa at once crossed Peter''s mind and he gave himself away to blind rage. He shouted "Crucio" at Atsushi. Atsushi started squirming on the Quidditch field. Peter started to kick him, too. This continued for half an hour Atsushi was taking his last breath. Peter saw him angrily looked in Atsushi's eyes to find anger but there was none. There was intense sadness in the eyes of Atsushi and slight smile on his lips. He tried to say something but took his last breath and was gone.

Peter panicked and pointed his wand at Atsushi and started casting Ava Kadevra to make sure Atsushi was dead. Then he left the lifeless body of Atsushi in the Quidditch field. He remembered how Remus and Risa had been devastated. He had gone to Risa and hugged her telling her how he liked Atsushi a lot. His behavior, however, was not appreciated by Sirius and Lilly. Sirius and James even pointed out that Atsushi was smiling, most probably because he was killed by someone he knew. This had disturbed Peter a lot.

Peter then started feeling famished. He decided to go to Ancient and Noble House of Black. He knew no matter how badly Sirius would treat him, he would never deny someone hungry food. He apparated to London transformed himself into rat and somehow entered the House. He heard a ruckus coming from one of the bedrooms upstairs. He could hear voices of Sirius and Remus but what startled him was voice of James who was dead and Lilly who was member of Order. He decided to check what really was going on.

He moved up the stairs. And then came to him shock of his life. James was alive, Lilly was in Black House, Mrs. Black was hugging Lilly, Sirius and Remus seemed so happy.

"You little rat," said Kreacher and jumped to catch him. Peter ran for his dear life. Peter, somehow, managed to escape but the damage was done.

Peter, as soon as he was out of danger, reviewed what he had just seen. For half an hour he was confused but after that an evil smile spread across his face.

"Lets see, Sirius who will win now?" said Peter to himself and started laughing like a maniac.

…...


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

**VOLDEMORT'S LAIR **

Rodulphous, seeing, how he will be exposed tried to run, but Voldemort took out his wand and said, " Ava Kadevra "

But the wand was pointed towards Bellatrix Lestrange. Rodulphous stopped in his tracks. Bellatrix barely avoided the spell by an inch. Bellatrix looked at Voldemort with shocked expressions. Voldemort saw expressions of remorse and despair on the face of Rodulphous.

Every Death eater present was shocked. Regulus, Severus and Lucius were baffled, too. Barty Crouch Junior had a sneer on his face. His loyalties had shifted from Bellatrix to Sirius.

"My Lord, why?" said Bellatrix.

"I knew you could avoid that spell, Bellatrix. I wanted to see if Lestrange would stop or not," said Voldemort uninterestedly.

"Nagini, eat him," continued Voldemort pointing towards Rodulphous.

"My Lord, forgive him," said Bellatrix. Despite her nature, she loved her husband.

"Bellatrix, if you asked for his life one more time, you will be fed to this snake alive, too," said Voldemort.

"My Lord, killing him would do us no good," said Regulus.

"Lets use him as bait or something in the near future. Till then we can keep him locked," said Severus.

"And its not like he is a very bright wizard, so he wont be able to escape," said Regulus.

"Stop Nagini. Regulus, call Sirius and Remus," said Voldemort.

"Sirius will decide what to do with him. I need not to concern myself with foot soldiers. From now on I will only contact with my Commanders," said Voldemort.

"As you wish , My Lord," said Regulus.

**ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK**

"What happened , Kreacher?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing,Master. Just a strange rat was here. I tried to catch but it ran away," said Kreacher.

The glass of juice that Sirius was holding fell from his hands.

Lilly and Mrs. Black hurriedly came outside.

"What happened, Padfoot?" asked Lilly.

Instead of replying , Sirius ran inside the room with both woman following him.

"What happened?" asked Remus. Sirius's serious expressions had worried James and Remus.

"A rat was outside our room," said Sirius.

James and Remus both jumped and stood up shouting," WHAT?"

"Where did it go?" asked James.

"It escaped," said Sirius.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" said James loudly.

"Do you have any picture of Peter?" asked Remus.

"Yes, in my room. I have a group photo of us," said Sirius.

"Ok, then we will sent Kreacher after Peter like Harry sent him after Mundungus Fletcher," said Remus.

"He will surely go to Bellatrix's mansion to rat us out," said James.

"Then we should send Kreacher to Bellatrix's mansion and ask him to catch every rat and Peter if possible," said Sirius.

Lilly who had forgotten her questions on seeing James alive and well, became curious again.

"Will you explain to me, whats going on?" asked Lilly.

"Lilly, we will soon," said Sirius.

"I am not sending Kreacher alone at that savage house," said Mrs. Black.

"I will go there myself with Kreacher and stay for a few days," continued Mrs. Black.

"But it will be dangerous , Mother. I cant let you do that," said Remus.

"Oh don't worry, I will be fine," said Mrs. Black and went away to prepare things for her stay at Bellatrix's mansion.

Just then a big dog patronus came and said," Voldemort is calling his Commanders instantly, so Sirius and Remus, be there in few minutes."

Then a mutant patronus came and spoke in Severus's voice," Hurry up, things are every tense here."

"You people are commanders and friends with Severus. What is going on?" said Lilly.

"While we are away, James will tell you everything," said Remus.

…

**VOLDEMORT'S LAIR **

"My Lord, sorry for our tardiness but My Mother wanted to come with me to Bella's home to stay for a few days," said Sirius.

"Where is Mrs. Black? I would love to have the pleasure of meeting her," said Voldemort. Voldemort was extremely curious about Mrs. Black and her magical abilities.

"Aunt is here. I must go and apologize for my behavior in Diagon Alley. Excuse me, My Lord," said Bellatrix.

"Go on, make her feel welcome. Prepare a lavish dinner ,too. I would like to have dinner with Mrs. Black alone tonight," said Voldemort.

"My Lord, what was the urgent business you called for?" asked Remus.

Regulus and Severus then explained the whole story to Sirius and Remus. They were astonished that while they were busy sulking, crying and finally rejoicing; so much had happened.

"My Lord, leave Rodulphous to me. I will give him punishment that he will wish death," said Sirius.

"I expect nothing less from my Commander", said Voldemort proudly.

"Bella, what a mess your place is? I didn't force Orion to give this mansion to you so you could ruin it," said Mrs. Black entering the hall where Voldemort was sitting.

"Sorry Aunt but there are so many people and its hard to maintain," said Bella.

"Throw these filthy people out of here or rather make them clean this mansion. They give bad name to purebloods like us," said Mrs. Black angrily.

"Look at these gentlemen. Even they are not human they know how to dress and behave. I would rather have them as relatives than you," said Mrs. Black pointing towards Gazelle and Zero.

"Aunt, I will see to it that mansion is properly maintained in future," said Bella timidly.

Every Death Eater present was looking at Mrs. Black and Bella shocked. The four boys and Lucius were internally sighing.

"We give bad name to you, Blacks," said Amycus pointing his wand at Mrs. Black.

"Boy, you aren't very bright , are you? You will be dead seconds before you could cast a spell," said Mrs. Black and moved forward.

However, Amycus fell on floor like a doll.

Voldemort and every Death Eater were highly impressed.

"My Lord, I hope you are being served well here despite the deplorable condition of this mansion," said Mrs. Black respectfully.

"Mother, you didn't kill him, right?" asked Sirius.

"Why would I kill such an unworthy opponent? He is just stunned." said Mrs. Black.

"Walburgha Black, I have been quite interested in meeting you. And thanks for your concern. This may not be a perfect place but I am comfortable. How have you been?," said Voldemort. He stood up from his chair , and kissed Mrs. Black's hand like she was some royalty.

Sirius, Regulus, Severus and Remus all felt kind of nauseous on such gesture by Voldemort.

"Fine, My Lord. You called my boys in quite a hurry though. Is everything fine?," said Mrs. Black.

Then Remus and Sirius explained everything to Mrs. Black.

"Leave him to Sirius, My Lord. He knows how to deal with such kind," said Mrs. Black.

Then she left to rest .

Sirius took Rodulphous to Black House. Regulus, Severus and Remus accompanied them there. As they were leaving , Sirius saw a plead of mercy in Bella's eyes. Remus sent a patronus to James and Lilly regarding all this.

**GHOST TOWN**

Ministry Aurors were taking the fifty men of Helga's tunnel to Azkaban on brooms. They were passing over Ghost Town. Ghost town was a little town whose inhabitants vanished one day without a trace. The only clue left was a word named 'CROATOAN'. This had baffled the Muggle scientists and researchers but not the wizards. Wizards knew it was a powerful ancient magic spell to curse a town or a house. This spell was, however, a very dark one and came in ranks with making Horcruxes. Though many details were still unknown about this curse as older people considered it taboo and removed it from every book or document they found. Ghost town was considered one of the most haunted places around the area, thus the name. And it truly was haunted because of the spell. The people who were cursed by this spell were not aware of the fact that they were dead. They just roamed around the village like nothing was wrong. And today marked the 100th anniversary of this curse.

As Ministry Aurors were half way from crossing the grounds, flames came in their direction, and started burning their brooms. The brooms were rendered useless and Ministry Aurors had no choice but to land in Ghost Town.

"Where did these flames come from?" said Alice.

"No idea," said Sebastian , another auror with long red hair and red eyes.

"There must be some wizards here trying to take these people,"said Gabriel pointing towards the Helga's tunnel inhabitants who ever all forcefully made to drink sleeping potion and were now sound asleep.

"I don't want these people to go to Azkaban anyway. Can't we leave them here?" said Alexander.

"Of course , we can't leave them here. These people let Regulus Black, Gazelle, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Barty Crouch Junior, escape. These all are ruthless Death Eaters and have killed many innocent people," said Alice angrily.

"You say so, Alice. But I have never heard of any killings by these men," said Alexander.

"I agree with Alex. When Voldemort generally causes some ruckus, we blame all the Death Eaters. I think many of them are now known evil just because they support Voldemort," said Sebastian.

"You people are forgetting how many people have died in this battle. And supporting a killer is as good as killing," said Alice angrily.

"We are not forgetting anything. I don't think we are going anywhere with the approach we are using. Even Order is operating better than Ministry. Ministry even lost Fabian and Gideon due to their foolish schemes. They were our mentor and best Aurors we had seen," said Gabriel.

"Quit you chat already. Someone made us land here. If its Order trying to free them, its ok. But what if it's the Death Eaters," said Micheal.

"You have become complacent, fools," said Fabian.

"I would expect better from the Aurors I trained," said Gideon.

"Look, the Order sent Prewetts after us. Long time no see," said Michael.

"This will be fun," said Samuel.

"I always wanted to duel with Prewetts," said Daniel.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alice.

"Nothing, we are freeing those innocent people," said Kent.

"They are not innocent. They helped escape the Death Eaters," said Alice.

"Did you ever ponder over their answer why they let them escape, Alice," said Fabian.

"They said they were helping their friends despite they were Death Eaters," said Alice in an unsure voice.

"Why didn't anyone tell us that?" said Michael.

"What?" said Alice.

"They they were letting their friends escape," said Gabriel.

"Does it matter?" said Samuel.

"Maybe not to you but to us it does," said Alexander.

"I am joining Order and leaving Ministry from this day on," said Sebastian.

"Same as you , bro," said Alexander.

"Looks like we will be joining you, " said Michael winking at Fabian.

"Lets get started, then," said Gabriel.

"You people are fools. Getting so worked up over friendship," said Samuel.

"You will never understand that, Samuel," said Michael.

"You can take these men and go," said Alice.

"Alice, are you out of your mind?" said Walter.

"I will take full responsibility," said Alice.

But they were unaware of the real danger that was about to befall them.

Suddenly a loud shriek filled the whole town. All of the people present there covered their ears even the ones with sleeping potion were awake and bewildered. Suddenly a black fog filled the town which blinded them followed by a dead silence.

"Where are we?' said silver bearded old man.

"Ghost Town," said Alice.

"What you fools, now we all will die," said the Moody's mentor.

…


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48**

**ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK**

James and Lilly had left for Hogwarts. Mrs. Black had given some medicine and note to Lilly to give to Madam Pomfrey.

Rodulphous was sitting timidly on the sofa. Sirius and Remus were sitting across him. They had taken his wand. Regulus and Severus were in kitchen since Kreacher was in Bellatrix's Mansion.

"Rodulphous, why would you do something like that?" asked Sirius.

"Those people didn't do anything to you," said Remus.

"I know. I was just angry at Lucius," said Rodulphous barely in a whisper.

"Lucius can be stupid and suffers from superiority complex but that doesn't mean that you should let him get to your head," said Sirius.

"You can live here as you like," said Remus.

"What? What about my punishment?" asked Rodulphous. He was shocked.

"You are my family,Rodulphous. Lord Voldemort isn't," said Sirius.

Rodulphous looked at Sirius and Remus,surprised. He couldn't understand but something changed inside his heart.

Regulus and Severus brought drinks. And they started to drink ,discussing fate of people of Helga's Tunnel. At first Rodulphous hesitated but after sometime joined the four boys in their discussion.

…

**GHOST TOWN**

"Where are we?' said silver bearded old man.

"Ghost Town," said Alice.

"What you fools, now we all will die," said the Moody's mentor.

The black fog at once lifted.

"What do you mean that we will die?" said Fabian.

"Every hundred years curse of Croatoan reactivates. And today is hundredth anniversary, if I am not wrong," said silver bearded old man.

"How do you know that?" asked Michael.

"Is this really the time to be asking such questions. There was long article on it in the paper," said Moody's mentor angrily.

"I read the article but there was no mention of reactivation," said Gabriel.

"Because spell of Croatoan was removed from every text book, scroll, or document present," said Moody's mentor.

"So how do we escape?" asked Samuel.

"We are trapped. This spell can only be broken from outside and only by a pure blooded family," said silver-bearded old man.

"Pure-blood family, neh," said another old man with grey hair.

"What about Longbottoms or Bones family?"asked Alice.

"Bones and Longbottoms wont know of it. Only a family still in interaction with Dark Arts and ancient magic can help us," said silver bearded old man.

"Right, Blacks, Malfoys and Lestranges might be the right choice," said Moody's mentor.

"They are all Death Eaters. Why would they help us?" said Samuel.

"What about Sirius Black? Cant he help?" said Michael.

"Sirius Black is more of a Potter than Black," said Sebastian.

"Anyway, first we somehow need to apprise the Order regarding our current situation. Dumbledore will be able to find some way," said Fabian.

"We might be," said silver bearded old man.

"But only one message," said grey-haired man.

Just then a loud shriek again filled the town.

"What is happening?" asked Susana, another Auror with grey curly hair.

"Nobody knows how curse works. We will be experiencing it first hand," said Moody's mentor.

"Should we take shelter in one of the homes?" asked Michael.

"We should…said Gideon but was cut short by Susana loud scream.

"Stay away, what is this thing? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", Susana screamed loudly and in the next second her head flew in the opposite direction. A fountain of blood sprung up from her neck as her lifeless body fell. Everybody there was like blood rained on them. They stood stunned.

"Lets go inside," said Silver bearded old man.

Everybody woke from their stunned state and ran towards the local church. Their panic, however didn't end there. For almost half an hour they stayed silent.

"What..what happened back there?" asked Gabriel.

"I don't know. Curse activated, I assume," said Moody's mentor.

"We have no assurance that we are safe even inside," said Fabian.

"Anyway, who is the most powerful wizard among you all," asked Moody's mentor.

"Don't know," said Samuel in a low voice.

"Why do you ask?" said Michael.

"Because the most powerful wizard here would channel our magic and be able to send an emergency message," said grey-haired old man.

"Gideon, Fabian, and Kent, I think," said Alice.

"They are not most powerful, they are most efficient," said Silver bearded old man.

"You, whats your name?" asked Moody's mentor pointing towards Gabriel.

"Gabriel, why do you ask?" said Gabriel.

"Make everybody stand in line," said Moody's mentor.

"Everybody will now perform patronus spell," said grey-haired old man.

After few seconds, sounds of Expecto Patronum filled the room.

The old man examined the spell of every young wizard and Auror there.

"John, you will do it," said Silver-bearded old man. John was a young boy of 20 from Helga's tunnel and son of grey-haired man.

"Fine, what do I have to.." said John but suddenly crashed in the floor, dead.

"John, John," said grey-haired man running towards him.

"He is dead," said Gabriel checking John's pulse.

"No, he cant be. Son, wake up," said grey-haired man desperately and tears started flowing down his eyes.

After brief session of mourning, Alice said," What now?"

"Kent will do it," said Moody's mentor.

"I will perform the spell. Everyone just make a circle and Kent, you stand in the middle of circle. When I say now, sent your patronus to Dumbledore or Moody," said the silver bearded old man.

"Godric, come on," said Moody's mentor to the grey-haired man.

"I will stay here," said Godric.

"Don't be foolish. Think about your younger son and daughter. Come on," said Moody's mentor.

Godric, the grey haired old man stood and came in the circle.

Kent stood in the middle. Silver Bearded man started performing complex hand movements which many weren't able to follow. Suddenly Kent felt energy flowing into him and then suddenly old man shouted,"Now."

Kent at once sent a patronus message to Dumbledore.

As soon as the spell was over , Alice's scream filled the church.

**ORDER OF PHOENIX , HQs**

"It has been quite some time now. We should have heard from Prewetts," said Edgar.

"Auror's party contains their students. It wont be that easy," said Moody.

"Since Helga's Tunnel people are asleep," said Benjy.

Just then a owl patronus came and said ,"Ghost Town, Help."

"Ghost Town. What are they doing there?" said Dumbledore and stood up.

"Today is 100th anniversary. Curse will be reactivated," said Moody.

"Do you know how to reverse the curse or break it?" asked Edgar from Dumbledore.

"No, I don't," I don't think anybody does except..," said Dumbledore but stopped midway.

"Except who?" asked Moody.

"Walburga Black," said Dumbledore and then he instantly sent a patronus to Mrs. Black to meet him urgently in the usual place.

"What the usual place?" asked Moody.

"Three Broomsticks," said Dumbledore.

Then Dumbledore, Moody, Edgar and Benjy left for Three Broomsticks.

…

**VOLDEMORT'S LAIR**

"So Walburga, tell me how is life going on," asked Voldemort.

Mrs. Black and Voldemort were having dinner.

"It has been wonderful, My Lord ever since I got my son back," said Mrs. Black.

"So, I was …said Voldemort but was cut short by Dumbledore's patronus.

"Walburga meet me at the usual place, now. Its urgent," said the silver phoenix and vanished.

"I have to go, My Lord," said Mrs. Black and left leaving a shocked Voldemort behind.

But as soon as Mrs. Black was about to leave the door banged shut.

"My Lord, what are you doing?" asked Mrs. Black calmly from Voldemort.

"Walburga, tell me why would Dumbledore want to meet you?" asked Voldemort.

"How would I know, My Lord? I haven't met him yet," said Mrs. Black.

"Are you Order's spy?" asked Voldemort.

"No, why would I tag alone with bunch of rag tag wizards with complexes," said Mrs. Black.

"Then explain to me your behavior," said Voldemort. He was kind of surprised by Mrs. Black calm demeanor.

"I have some debt to Dumbledore which I have to repay that why I help him from time to time. We Blacks can bear anything but debt," said Mrs. Black.

"What debt?" asked Voldemort.

"He saved my son's life," said Mrs. Black.

"You have helped him before," asked Voldemort.

"Yes, I have," said Mrs. Black calmly.

"Then you are Order's member," said Voldemort taking out his wand pointing towards Mrs. Black.

"Really, My Lord," said Mrs. Black taking out her wand.

Both were staring into each other's eyes.

Kreacher was seeing all this. Thinking of what he should do, he apparated right next to Mrs. Black.

"Kreacher, what," said Mrs. Black. She was distracted for a second. Voldemort smiled and send his latest lethal dark spell at Mrs. Black.

But before the spell could hit her, Kreacher apparated Mrs. Black to Hogsmeade.

Voldemort screamed angrily as the spell hit the wall. The wall started to crumble like wood does after termite infestation. However, true results of Voldemort's latest spell would be evident to Death eaters in the morning.

…..

**HOGSMEADE**

"Kreacher , are you all right?" asked Mrs. Black.

"Yes, yes, Mistress, I am fine. Mistress, Voldemort didn't hurt you, did he?" said Kreacher.

"No, Kreacher, you saved my life," said Mrs. Black and smiled.

"Voldemort is horrible. Doing such thing to my Mistress," said Kreacher.

But the spell Voldemort used had troubled Mrs. Black.

She entered Three Broomsticks with Kreacher. She saw Dumbledore and company sitting on one of the tables.

Troubled expressions on Mrs. Black's face alarmed Dumbledore.

"Is everything fine?" asked Dumbledore.

"Voldemort just tried to kill Mistress and its your fault," said Kreacher angrily.

"What?" said Dumbledore panicked.

"Don't worry, Professor. I am fine. Why did you call me?" asked Mrs. Black.

"First, I would like you to meet Edgar Bones, Moody and Benjy. Do you know about curse of Croatoan," said Dumbledore.

"Don't tell me you send any of my sons to Ghost Town today," said Mrs. Black urgently.

"No, your sons are fine. But other people aren't ," said Edgar.

"So do you know how to break it?" asked Moody.

"Yes, I do and I don't," said Mrs. Black.

"What is that supposed to mean, Walburga?" said Benjy. Benjy was frank with Mrs. Black as he used to be her classmate at Hogwarts, though he was in Ravenclaw.

"Benjy, it means I might a have book relating to it in Orion's collection," said Walburga.

"Ok, lets go then," said Dumbledore.

…..

**Next Chapter: "The Seven Strongest Pure Blooded Families' Reunion"**


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

**ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK**

The boys were chatting that the door of house banged open. It was Mrs. Black accompanied by Dumbledore, Benjy, Edgar and Moody. The boys stood up in surprise. Rodulphous almost fell from the sofa he was sitting on.

"Oh, Death Eater is here," said Moody looking at Rodulphous.

"Mother, whats going on?" asked Regulus surprised.

"We can discuss that later. First we all need to find the book 'Dark Ages and Dark Magic'," said Mrs. Black.

"Come lets head to library," said Dumbledore.

"But the book is right here. I took it out for a bit of light reading but couldn't understand a word," said Remus.

"Does this look like a book of light reading to you," said Edgar.

Then Moody briefly explained the situation in Ghost Town to the boys. They all became worried about the people stuck there.

"Its my fault. I want to help those people even if it costs me my life," said Rodulphous.

This surprised everybody more than the company of Mrs. Black.

Edgar smiled and said," Are you regretting your actions?"

"Yes, I am. I wish I was never a Death Eater. My sins are great and I cannot repent enough. Sirius and Remus gave me light I want to be part of it until darkness sucks me again. You can arrest me if you want," said Rodulphous.

"Such words don't suit you. Be yourself but good," said Regulus.

Every smiled and laughed at this.

Dumbledore almost picked up the book when Mrs. Black suddenly stopped him," Dont Professor, it will rip your hands."

"Why? Remus was holding it fine," said Dumbledore backing away instantly.

"Remus is Black unlike you. This book has been charmed to be only opened and read by sons of Orion and me of course," said Mrs. Black.

"But Remus isn't literary Orion's son, you know?" said Moody.

"Who says? Remus is in our family tree," said Mrs. Black.

"Family Tree?" said Severus.

"Yes, I added you, Remus and James in the family tree with these two," said Mrs. Black looking at book and flipping pages.

Everybody's eyes moved towards family tree.

"James was here?" said Severus.

"Yeah, Mother picked him up from Diagon Alley," said Remus.

"I figured else Mom wouldn't have known Sirius was in Godric Hollow's Graveyard," said Regulus.

"Regulus, you are brighter than all your company. I would love to train you as Auror," said Moody.

Before Regulus could reply, Mrs. Black said,"Here it is,but its quite complex. Even fulfilling the basic requirements could be problematic."

"What the requirement?" asked Dumbledore.

"Blood of Seven pureblood family heirs," said Mrs. Black.

"Show me the spell,"said Dumbledore.

Mrs. Black showed the spell to Dumbledore. He read it carefully.

"Where are we going to get heirs?" said Moody

"We have Black, Potter and Bones heir," said Edgar.

"Prewetts got stuck in Ghost town," said Benjy.

"We can add Malfoy and Lestrange, too," said Mrs. Black.

"Lestrange heir is here but how are we going to get Malfoy,"said Moody.

"Lucius will help. Where is Longbottom heir? If James is alive, then he must be roaming in some disguise here and there ,too,"said Mrs. Black.

"What about Lupin family? Remus is pureblood?"said Severus.

"Remus is a werewolf,"said Mrs. Black.

"What about Dorcas?"asked Dumbledore.

"Don't know. The spell might have corrupted her blood. But what about Arthur Weasley's son," said Mrs. Black.

"Bill is too young," said Edgar.

"He wont die by giving some blood. You want to save those people or not," said Mrs. Black.

"So we have seven heirs. What now?" said Benjy.

"They will all stand around the ghost town in heptagon and one of them will perform the spell. And as soon as spell finishes, they all have to simultaneously cut their hand and put blood in the cauldron directly in front of them. The cauldron with certain ingredients will be placed in the seven points of heptagon. As soon as blood will touch the contents of cauldron, it will emit fumes that will expel the reapers from the Ghost Town. And most important thing, this spell will only work at dawn," said Mrs. Black.

"What reapers?" asked Benjy surprised.

"Oh,I didn't explain to you the curse. Actually it summons the Death Reapers every hundred years. And these reapers hunt people in odd , traumatic ways," said Mrs. Black.

"And while heirs are busy doing this , we meaning, Professor, Moody, Benjy and me will try to destroy the tree on which CROATOAN is written," continued Mrs. Black.

"Give me list of ingredients. We shouldn't waste more time. Walburgha and I will arrange the ingredients and cauldron. You people get the heirs," said Dumbledore.

"Which heir will perform the spell," asked Regulus.

"Isnt it obvious? Only Black would be able to do it," said Mrs. Black and smiled with hint of pride in it but her eyes weren't fixed on Sirius,instead they looked at all her sons.

"Lets meet an hour before dawn near Ghost Town," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore and Walburga left. Moody and Benjy went to pick up James and Frank. Edgar went to his home to get Jessica. Regulus and Severus went to get Lucius. Remus and Rodulphous stayed behind with Sirius to help him with the spell. They had specially asked everyone not to tell Frank about Alice being in Ghost Town.

…

**GHOST TOWN**

_5 Hrs to Dawn _

As soon as the spell was over, Alice's scream filled the church.

Everybody looked towards Alice. Alice was staring at the Auror next to her. Everybody followed Alice's gaze. The Auror next to Alice has started rotting. He was alive but rotting. After five minutes he fell down and exploded like a balloon filled with water. Panic again conquered the space.

"We are not safe. Whether we are inside or outside ,it doesn't matter," said Gabriel holding his head.

"No doubt about that," said Samuel sitting on the nearest bench.

"We were a party of 103. And in few hours we are 3 short," said Michael.

Just then something invisible blade slashed the middle aged man from Helga's tunnel into two. Everybody was still in shock by the death of Auror next to Alice.

"Make it 99," said Sebastian.

"What is this phenomenon? If we know something maybe we could take some protective measures," said Fabian looking towards the old men from Helga's tunnel.

"Reapers. They are hunting us," said silver bearded old man.

"Reapers , you mean Death Reapers," said Gabriel.

"You know any spell to evade them or something," said Gideon.

"If we knew we wouldn't be standing here speechless and helpless," said Moody's mentor.

_3 Hrs to Dawn_

"In the last 2 hours they had lost 17 more people, 8 Aurors and 9 Helga Tunnel's residents to be specific," said Gabriel.

"82 left. And then there were none," said Sebastian in a dark tone.

"I have read that novel, too. Don't quote it like that,"said Michael.

"I wonder if they are doing anything outside or not," said Samuel.

"They must be trying their best. And its not necessary that they find a way to lift this curse. Its ancient and obsolete," said Moody's mentor.

"So you basically mean we have 50 – 50 chance," said Samuel.

"You are an optimist. Make it 99 – 1 . We have 1 % chance that somebody could save us," said Silver-bearded old man.

"Orion could do it. But he is dead," said Moody's mentor in a grumpy way.

_2 .5 Hrs to Dawn_

"I have seen many deaths. But what I am witnessing here is horrible," said Alice in a dead voice.

"Yeah, we are all praying that we may not be next,"said Gabriel.

"Only 75 of us are left," said Sebastian.

"Humans show their true nature in such conditions," said Samuel.

"Can you four quit your philosophy lessons," said Moody's mentor.

_2 Hrs to Dawn_

Sirius, James, Remus, Severus, Regulus, Frank, Rodulphous and Lucius were standing outside Ghost Town. Moody and Benjy had gone to make a heptagon around the town. Rodulphous had apologized to Lucius and vice versa. Lucius had been explained what they were trying to do. Although Lucius was surprised to see Frank and James ; but not unusually surprised like Rodulphous, on which he commented he knew Sirius could never do it. The atmosphere among boys was friendly. Lucius even admitted being wary of Voldemort.

"I always wanted to visit this town," said Sirius trying to hide his feelings of regret and shame of not making Frank aware of Alice's situation.

"Yeah I am sure you wanted that," said James trying his best like Sirius.

"Lets not visit on 100th anniversary next time," said Severus.

"Are you afraid of reapers, Severus?," said Regulus.

"No…no..why would I be?" Severus almost stuttered.

Evil smile spread over Sirius' and James' faces.

"Oh,No," said Remus and Frank together.

"So Sevy darling is afraid of reapers," said James.

"No, I am not," said Severus.

"Why Sev? Don't be shy, we are your brothers," said Sirius.

"Just give up, Severus," said Remus.

"Ahh… fine, fine. It was when I was little mom brought a book. It had pictures of creatures and picture of reaper scared me most," said Severus.

Boys were laughing on Severus when Joanne and Jessica emerged from the trees behind them.

"Yo, Jo and Jess. How are you?" said Sirius.

Everybody greeted them but they were not surprised to see James, Frank, Malfoy and Lestrange there as they already have been briefed regarding the situation.

"How have you been? Long time no see," said Severus particularly to Joanne.

He didn't realize that his evil brothers were noting each of his actions and so was Jessica.

"We are fine. Thanks," said Joanne.

"So you are heir to Bones family?" asked Severus politely.

"No, I am not. Its Jessica. She is the daughter of current heir that makes her heir," said Joanne in a polite manner, too.

"Why are you two being so formal?" said Regulus with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"We are not being formal," said Severus in a little angry tone lifting his eyes from Joanne to others and realizing his mistake all of a sudden.

Before they could make more fun of Severus and Joanne, Arthur, Molly and Bill apparated behind them.

They had already explained them about the spell and its details and regarding James, Frank, Malfoy and Lestrange. They didn't panic on seeing them but were cautious.

"Whats up, Arthur?" asked James.

"Don't ask me that. I am already angry at you. You know how much I wept at your death," said Arthur angrily.

"We are sorry," said Frank.

"Its all right. You boys are fine , that's all that matters," said Molly wiping tears of happiness from her eyes.

_1 Hrs to Dawn_

After some time other Order members who knew the secret of boys joined them.

"The most powerful seven families of wizards are here on one ground and especially on friendly terms, Amazing," said Elphias.

"The Blacks, The Potters, The Longbottoms, The Bones, The Malfoys, The Lestranges and the Weasleys," said Benjy.

"I never thought I'd live to see such a day," said Sirius in a voice of old man wiping an invisible tear.

"Honey, you are right. It's a miracle," said James imitating voice of old woman.

"When was the last time you two were serious?" asked Moody.

"Moody you just said the magic word,"said Remus.

"We both cant be Sirius since Sirius is Sirius," said James.

"I give up," Moody said.

"You should have given up from the start," said the voice of Mrs. Black.

"Oh, Walburgha. Long time no see," said Elphias.

"Elphias, you all can join me later in my house for chit chat. Kreacher and Dobby are already preparing breakfast and refreshments for you all. Now lets get to work," said Mrs. Black.

"Sirius, have you figured out the spell?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I have," said Sirius.

"Ok heirs. Go and stand at the seven sides of heptagon. I have marked the point where you have to stand with red glow," said Moody.

"Best of luck. All of you," said James.

"I hope the spell works," said Remus.

"Remus, Severus and Regulus, you will come with us and destroy the tree. Molly and Arthur, you should accompany Bill," said Moody.

"Right," said Arthur.

"We will go place the cauldrons," said Joanne to Edgar and Mathews.

"Severus will help you," said Remus with a slight smile.

"Good Call. Remus and I are enough to destroy a tree," said Regulus.

"Its ok. I will do it," said Joanne.

"Come on Sev," said Regulus.

"Joanne, I will help you. Don't mind these idiots they are marauders after all," said Severus awkwardly.

Joanne and Severus then went to place the cauldrons.

"Severus likes Joanne?," asked Mathew Bones.

"We don't know yet. But he does seem interested," said Regulus while Remus was admiring the confidence of Regulus saying that in front girl's father and uncle.

_0.5 Hrs to Dawn _

" Doesn't it feels like their killing speed is increasing," said Samuel.

"Yes," said Alice in a sad tone. She felt like her tears had ended.

"Only 51 of us are left," said Kent.

"I think I will have nightmares for life," said Michael.

All of them were now sitting on the wooden floor of the desolated church. Chruch was quite big and might have been lavish in the time of its glory.

"Michael, tell Frank that I loved him, loved him more than my life , if I die here," said Alice in a low voice to Michael who was sitting beside her.

"You wont die. I will make sure of it," said Michael.

_1 min to Dawn _

Alice closed her eyes for a minute. She opened them when she felt a slight breeze that send chills behind her back. She opened her eyes at once to find a strange creature in front of her. It was like a skeleton wearing a black gown and holding a big black Scythe.

"What happened , ALice?" said Michael.

"Dont kill her. Kill me instead,"Alice could hear Michael saying.

"I am sorry," heard Alice in a low voice and the reaper moved the Scythe towards Alice.

_Dawn_

All the seven heirs were in their position with Sirius reciting the spell. As soon as the spell finished, a black mist surrounded the town. All the heirs then at once cut their hand and put blood in the cauldron. Then a silver mist rose from the cauldron and started swallowing the black mist.

...

Alice closed her eyes, but then a hard wind blew through the town. Alice saw the reaper being swept away by it. She thought she saw a smile on Reaper's skull like face kinda thing. All the survivors at once got up. Michael , at once hugged Alice. Tears were evident in Alice's eyes.

"They are here," said silver bearded old man.

"We are saved?," said Gabriel.

"Yes, we are," said Moody's mentor.

...

However, in the mean time, Dumbledore, Walburga, Benjy, Moody , Remus and Regulus were trying their best to destroy the tree which was resisting with its full strength. Finally, it started burning.

...

The Order members rushed in the town to look for survivors. The survivors were happy as well as broken. They had lost many good friends and companions. But they have lived.

Silver bearded old man said," As long as you live, there is hope. Even if you lose your most precious thing, there is hope."

...

The seven heirs were, however, fell to their knees. It was like something had drained their energy. Severus, Joanne, Jessica, Mathew, Edgar and Weasleys rushed towards the heirs.

"Are you fine, Sirius?" said a panicked voice of Severus.

"Yes, Sev. I am. But just a little tired and weak, I think," said Sirius and smiled.

"Lets get you all to Black House, then," said Mathews who was accompanied by James.

James saw Sirius and both grinned.

"Looks like we did it, Padfoot ," said James.

...

Everybody then moved to Black House for refreshment and all. Frank when saw Alice among the people in Ghost Town. He was astonished. Alice and Frank cried and hugged each other for a long time. But Mrs. Black was feeling uneasy , she had not told anybody about her fight with Voldemort.' Even Dumbledore, Moody and Benjy seemed to have forgotten about it', she thought.

"Walburga, now lets discuss how Voldemort attacked you and why?" said Benjy in a low voice. Moody and Dumbledore were standing beside him.

...

**VOLDEMORT'S LAIR**

While all this was going on, these people were unaware of the plans of Voldemort. Voldemort was thinking that he had had enough. Now its time to end all his enemies whoever they are. He has capable Generals to command his army. Now its time to finish the Order and its helpers once and for all. It was time to overtake the Ministry. Voldmeort was deep in his thoughts that Peter emerged before him. He had kind of a winning smile on his face. That smile made Voldemort uneasy, like one of his worst fears were about to come true. He felt uneasy like he felt as a child when he saw Dumbledore. How he felt uneasy when Dumbledore always gave him a look that he knows something that Voldemort didn't. Memory of his fourth year flashed before his eyes.

"Tom, how can I help you?" said Dumbledore.

Tom Riddle had stayed behind the Transfiguration class.

"Sir,umm, Professor, I wanted to inquire why is it that you refer to ancient magic as more powerful than modern. Humans evolve with time, so does everything around them," said Tom Riddle.

"Tom, it depends on how humans evolve, every evolution cannot be classified as good. Time is the best teacher for that. Move on now. Or you will be late for your next class," said Dumbledore.

'It was always riddles with Professor Dumbledore. Why couldn't that man give straight answer?' thought Tom.

"But Professor, why aren't we taught ancient magic then," said Tom.

"Ancient Magic, most of it has been lost and whats left of it is useless and destructing," said Professor and smiled.

'Useless and Destructing' had thought Tom. That was when he stole a book from restricted section of library regarding ancient dark magic and started studying them. But to his disappointment there wasn't much to learn. However, horcruxes and idea of immortality had seemed royal to him. And from then Tom had decided to become true heir of Slytherin in each and every way.

Voldemort came back from his thoughts and said," Wormtail, you are still alive, I see. Where have you been hiding all this time?"

"My Lord, I have information," said Wormtail and smiled in strange way.

Voldemort thought,' Weakling and a sociopath. Why do I even keep him alive or among my Death Eaters? Maybe I will feed him to Nagini today.'

**The Next Chapter**

**THE 50TH CHAPTER- GOLDEN JUBILEE OF THE STORY **

**I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT EXCITING AND INTERESTING !  
><strong>

" _All of you betrayed me? Sirius, what did you do with the cup I gave you" said Voldemort in a cold fury. _

"_I threw it in the river," said Sirius with a cocky smile._

_Remus, Regulus and Severus looked at Sirius and sighed. All inwardly said," Really, Sirius?"_

_...  
><em>

_Lucius and Rodulphous were searching for the diary in the Malfoy mansion, but to no avail. Just then their Dark Mark started burning. Voldemort was angry, extremely angry and summoning them._

_...  
><em>


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

**ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK**

"So Walburga, what happened?" asked Benjy.

James, Sirius and Remus had also joined the company to hear the details of what went down with Voldemort.

Mrs. Black explained everything.

"So you are being treated as a spy for Order," said Moody.

"But this could have compromised our position as Death Eaters," said Sirius.

"Padfoot is right. Voldemort is no fool," said James.

"And in all this we are forgetting Peter. Remember the rat that saw us rejoicing over James. I still have a bad feeling about that," said Remus.

"We should have handled Peter before. Its my fault ," said Dumbledore.

"Its not anybody's fault. We wanted to use him as double agent but now everything is backfiring," said Benjy.

"We have only one option left. Consider the worst case scenario and act on it," said Moody.

Just then the tattoos on Sirius and Remus started to emit a strange black light. They were being summoned.

**VOLDEMORT'S LAIR **

"Master, My Lord, I was after all right about Sirius and Remus. James Potter is alive," said Peter.

Voldemort inwardly cursed his sixth sense. He wanted Sirius and Remus. He had many talented wizards like Regulus, Severus, and Bellatrix. But Sirius and Remus had an air about them that made him more comfortable with them. Maybe suffering being mutual was the reason, he could never figure out. Voldemort, however decided to check the rat's memories to find out the truth. As the memory passed, Voldemort was surrounded by cold fury. He summoned his every Death Eater including his Commanders. Finally it was time to end everything that stood in his path.

**ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK**

"Padfoot and Moony, be careful," said James in a worried voice. Remus and Sirius smiled.

"Take care, Severus and Regulus," said Frank.

Remus, Sirius, Severus and Regulus left for the Voldemort's Lair. Lucius and Rodulphous were stopped by Dumbledore.

"I want to trust both of you, Lucius and Rodulphous. That's why I have a special task for you two. After visiting Tom, I mean Voldemort, you two, despite whatever happens there, should go to Malfoy Mansion and search Voldemort's diary," said Dumbledore.

"Sirius asked me about the diary. I have no idea," said Lucius.

"Then Voldemort must have given it to your Uncle," said Moody.

"Ok, we will do it," said Lucius. Rodulphous nodded.

"Remember, despite whatever happens there," said Dumbledore.

They, too left.

"Now the war will start. I want you to contact every Order member to James's House," said Dumbledore.

"Walburga, you will be coming, too," said Benjy.

" Why should I?," said Mrs. Black.

"Oh, come on Mother," said James.

"I am kind of worried about those four," said Edgar.

"Just trust them. Those four boys are far more talented than any wizard I have seen," said Moody.

"Call everyone and we will begin our meeting in half an hour," said Mathews.

…

**VOLDEMORT'S LAIR**

As soon as they entered Voldemort's lair, the boys felt a chill; a chill that was colder than ice and more evil than evil itself.

"My Lord, hope everything is ok," said Lucius.

"Everything will be fine from now on ," said Voldemort.

Nagini was beside Voldemort 's throne. Somebody was squirming in the folds of Nagini. They could hear faint protests of victim.

"Where were you all?" asked Voldemort.

"In the Black House, My Lord," said Sirius.

" You were in Black House with the Order members , I presume. Your mother has been helping Order for a long time. And James Potter is alive as Wormtail told me and Severus you failed to bring Madam Pomfrey for so long; that must means you are no longer trustworthy," said Voldemort in a strange silent tone.

Nobody said anything. Every Death Eater could feel the fury and tension in the atmosphere.

"All of you betrayed me,"said Voldemort.

"All of you," continued Voldemort.

The boys gripped their wands tight.

"My Lord, you must be mistaken. James Potter is dead," said Severus.

"It must be some kind of scheme, My Lord," said Regulus.

But it was like all the fury had made Voldemort deaf.

"All of you betrayed me. Sirius, what did you do with the cup I gave you," said Voldemort in a cold fury.

"I threw it in the river. But I wonder why are you still stuck on Madam Pomfrey," said Sirius with a cocky smile. Sirius knew that they had been exposed and now there was no turning back.

Remus, Regulus and Severus looked at Sirius and sighed. All inwardly said," Really, Sirius?"

Voldemort 's eyes turned blood red.

"Everybody leave. I will deal with these rats myself. You will now get what you deserve. I have already made Wormtail's life hell for him. He would suffer an agony no else has suffered but he wont die," said Voldemort.

Lucius and Rodulphous thought of it as a good chance to go to Malfoy Mansion. Rodulphous was relieved that due to all this, Voldemort has forgotten about him being punished by Sirius and company.

"What did you do with him," said Remus.

Just then Voldemort spoke in Parstletongue and Nagini threw his victim in front of boys. It was Peter. Though the boys didn't recognize him at first. His body was melting.

"This spell would continue until his death comes and he will suffer till old age. You can see your future now,"said Voldemort with a cold smile.

Voldemort lifted his wand. It all happened instantly. Voldemort threw a curse. Severus, Sirius and Remus formed a shield. Regulus, however aimed a killing curse at Nagini.

The boys barely missed the spell, but Regulus succeeded in killing Nagini. Seeing Nagini dead, Voldemort let out an angry scream.

Remus, Regulus, Severus and Sirius knew that Voldemort wont miss the next spell as they have succeeded in making him more angry with their actions. They knew that they now had no choice but to fight to death. So they all smiled.

"Regulus, you just had to kill his damn snake now," said Remus in a calm voice although knowing that it was Regulus's intention.

"I missed. It wasn't on purpose," said Regulus feigning ignorance.

"I say its good riddance, though. It repulsed me," said Severus.

Sirius was looking at Peter.

Voldemort became even more furious seeing their attitude.

"I will kill you all. No, I wont kill you , I will give you life that you wish for death every second," said Voldemort in cold rage. Loss of Nagini had made him unfocussed.

"Yeah, really. If you were as good as you say, we would have been dead ten times by now, said Sirius angrily. Seeing Peter's state had made him furious.

The other three boys looked at him together, blinked their eyes and kicked him together.

"What are you all doing?" said Sirius.

"Why are you provoking him even more?" said Remus.

Voldemort pointed his wand towards Sirius.

"Playtime is over, I think," said Severus.

"Bring it on, Snaky," said Regulus.

"SNAKKYYY!" said Sirius, Remus and Severus together.

Voldemort threw a spell. Sirius jumped out of line. The boys moved all towards different directions.

"What do you suggest we do?" shouted Remus from left side of room.

"Create a mayhem and escape, what else," shouted Sirius.

Voldemort was busy throwing curses at Severus and Regulus.

"Lets use those two as bait and escape," said Remus winking at Severus.

Voldemort at once threw curse at Remus which he barely avoided as Gazelle pulled him out of way.

Remus looked at Gazelle stunned.

"We will help you escape," said Gazelle.

"Our business here is finished anyway," said Zero.

Voldemort, however was now busy handling Sirius and Regulus. They were dueling him together.

"Severus , Remus, go on ahead without us. We will be just behind you," shouted Regulus.

Severus and Remus hesitated.

"Believe in us, Moony and Severus. And I still have some unfinished business here. Moreover now is not the time to hesitate if we really want the future we want, besides a great ally just showed up," said Sirius.

Voldemort threw curses at Severus and Remus but they escaped with the help of Gazelle and his companions.

"Lets head to Order's HQ," said Severus.

"Ok, see you then," said Gazelle.

"Where do you think you are going. You are coming with us to Order's HQs,"said Remus.

"What? Why? I am not sure anymore. I don't want my companions to come any harm," said Gazelle

"Gazelle, we will follow you. Even if your decisions are wrong, we will make sure to have your back," said Zero.

"Yes, we all feel the same," said Kain, one of the vampires.

"So lets go join Order now," said Gazelle and smiled.

**Malfoy Mansion **

Lucius and Rodulphous were searching for the diary in the Malfoy mansion, but to no avail.

"Where did that old man hide the diary?" said Rodulphous.

"I don't know. But I am sure it will be in plain sight as my uncle is too cocky," said Lucius.

Just then their Dark Mark started burning. Voldemort was angry, extremely angry and summoning them again.

**Order of Phoenix HQs**

"Its time we call all our allies to join the battle," said Dumbledore.

All members of Orders were there. They had been briefed about what was going on before. Everybody's emotions were flowing between excitement, anxiety and fear of upcoming battle.

"So matters are far worse than we thought," said Dorcas.

"Anyway I think this is the right time to strike. Death Eaters are all confused right now. We even have Lucius Malfoy and Rosulphous Lestrange as ally now," said Edgar Bones.

"Strike when the iron is hot," said Kent Prewett.

"Voldemort himself will be confused as he lost Moony, Padfoot, Regulus and Severus just now," said James.

Mrs. Black was the only one not joining or listening to the meeting. Benjy got up and sat beside her.

"Are you worried? They are all strong. And I don't need to mention but they are your sons," said Benjy.

"I know. I am not worried about my sons anyway. They will be fine. Its just that Voldemort is even more powerful than I imagined," said Mrs. Black.

This slightly alarmed Benjy, " What do you mean?"

"The spell he used on me. I have never seen that kind of spell. It way more evil and dark than I could imagine. If Kreacher hadn't come to my rescue then , I would have been dead," said Mrs. Black.

"What are you saying, Walburgha? Are you serious?" said Benjy in worried tone.

"Well, he is Dark Lord," said Molly. She was now standing behind Benjy.

"No, you are not understanding Molly. If Walburgha didnt stand a chance then no one here could," said Benjy.

"Professor Dumbledore might be able to," said Mrs. Black.

"Yes, but he MIGHT, meaning there is no surety," said Benjy.

"We are moving on to the front lines for the first time. We are the ones starting the battle this time. 'Might' right now is not a good word. Anyway Walburgha , have you told anyone about it yet," said Benjy.

"No, only you two know now," said Mrs. Black.

"Lets keep it this way for now, then," said Molly.

Just then the front door banged open.

Remus and Severus came inside followed by Gazelle and his seven companions.

"Moony, you are back,"said James happily.

"How did it go?" asked Moody.

"Where are Sirius and Regulus?" asked Mrs. Black.

"They will be back in a short while. Thanks to Peter, Voldemort now knows James and Frank are alive," said Severus and fell down on the nearest chair.

"Moony, you must be joking. You can't leave Padfoot behind. And Peter betrayed us," said James getting up instantly.

"Sirius and Regulus said they will be back, then they will be back. And James, Peter betrayed you a long time ago, " said Severus.

"Sirius said that a great ally showed up to help him. Besides Sirius and Regulus won't be defeated that easily," said Remus in a calm voice.

"Remus and Severus are right. Moreover, I wasn't expecting anything good from Peter because once he said to me that friendships are usually full of betrayal. Though I couldn't understand the reason why Peter hates Sirius so much. Anyway, Remus, introduce your friends to us," said Moody.

James was angry at Remus, but in his heart he knew, Remus will never abandon Sirius, no matter what. He was angrier at Peter.

"They are the vampires led by Gazelle," said Remus.

"Nice to meet you all," said Dumbledore

"You are here that means you intend to join Order. Welcome, "said Edgar.

"Yes, we are. But we will help you but we don't like obeying commands of anyone,"said Gazelle.

"That's fine. Everybody here do whatever they want anyway," said Fabian.

"We are new to Order, too. But I never knew vampires were this good looking. Our chances with ladies just decreased by 50% now,"said Michael.

"Michael, you never even had a 1% chance of getting a girl, so don't worry," said Sebastian.

Michael took out his wand and said, "Sebastian, you wanna die?"

" Stop it ,you lets get started. We should start sending messages to our foreign allies. Come on, lets go Dorcas and Emmeline, "said Marlene.

"Yeah. Remus, can you send me message when Sirius returns," said Dorcas getting up.

"Yeah, I will," said Remus with a slight smile.

After fifteen minutes Sirius and Regulus apparated on top of Dumbledore and Elphias. Kreacher and some strange creature were with them.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, we were in a hurry so we didn't think where we would end up," said Regulus.

"Why don't you two get up then? You are heavy," said Elphias.

Mrs. Black instantly hugged her sons,"Both of you are fine?"

James jumped on Sirius shouting," Don't make me worry like that."

"Yeah, we are fine," said Sirius.

"Moreover, there are less people than we expected," said Regulus looking around. The house was empty except Dumbledore, Elphias, Mrs. Black, Frank, James , Remus and Severus.

"We are calling our allies," said Remus.

"What is that creature you brought with you, Sirius," said Frank.

Everybody's eyes then fell on the creature.

"So he was your unfinished business and Kreacher was the great ally," said Severus in a calm tone.

"Yeah. He is Peter," said Sirius in a low voice.

Everybody in the room was shocked.

"What ?" said Frank.

James was speechless.

"What happened to him?" asked Elphias.

Sirius head was like it was about to explode.

"Voldemort used some new dark spell on him. Peter went to Voldemort to sell his friends. Voldemort was already quite wary of Peter, so he did this," said Severus in a calm voice.

"How can you be so calm about this Severus?" asked Elphias.

"I don't care about Peter unlike Sirius, James and Remus. He was never my friend. I don't have time to distribute sympathies to enemies," said Severus in a calm voice.

"I agree with Severus. He so easily betrayed his friends. He was the one due to whom Arnorld Weasley and his family died. Anyway lets take him to hospital," said Regulus.

"Hospital won't do any good. Regulus and Severus take him to Hogwarts. Walburgha, your skills are once more required," said Dumbledore.

"Elhpias , you and me are going to Hogwarts, too." said Dumbledore

Everybody left, leaving James, Sirius, Remus and Frank behind.

"Peter decided to be our doom in this lifetime, too," said James sadly

"It must be fault with our friendship, maybe we weren't good enough friends. Moody said that Peter said that friendships are usually full of betrayal," said Remus.

"I never found out why he hated me. He thought I was harsh on him but I used to play same pranks on you guys, too," said Sirius.

"Well, the ones you played on me were far more serious,"said Remus with a sad smile.

"You people always saved him, yet he still deceived you? Why are you then finding faults within yourself or your friendship?" said Frank.

"I can see why Severus and Regulus were so calm. They were so calm because they were happy as you three stayed true to your friendship even after what Peter did," continued Frank.

"What you are saying is very difficult?" said James.

"Yeah, I don't get it," said Sirius.

"Peter might not survive but.." continued Frank but was cut by Remus.

"Oh, he wont die," said Remus.

"But the spell looked serious," said Frank perplexed. James seemed interested now, too.

"Yeah, Voldemort said that he wont die but suffer till old age," said Remus.

"So he wont die. Then what are you three sulking about. Dumbledore and your mother can find a cure," asked Frank.

"Peter won't lose his life but we lost a friend," said James sadly.

"You lost a friend ages ago like Severus said," said Frank.

"Leaving Peter aside , I am getting excited about meeting foreign wizards,"said Remus.

"So are we ," said Sirius and James together.

The four boys were discussing foreign wizards. Regulus, Severus, Elphias and Dumbledore returned with Hagrid.

They too started participating in the discussion.

A peacock patronus came and said in Lucius's voice," Really, you guys were useless spies."

"Lucius is getting cocky," said Severus in slightly angry tone.

" Anyway , we couldn't find the diary. Moreover, the dark wizards from all over the world are coming for Voldemort's help. Best of luck to Order."

"What dark wizards?" said Severus

"So, Voldemort had the same idea as us," said Dumbledore.

"He didn't even mention it to us, His Commanders," said Sirius.

….

_**Next Chapter-**_

_**"So the unavoidable battle dawns upon us," said Edgar.**_

_**"And we failed to acquire the last Horcrux," said Regulus.**_

_**The next day, foreign wizards started arriving for the final battle. They were coming from all over the world. Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer, three of the best known Dark Creatures hunters were coming from America. Khalid, the young transfiguration genius and Salim, the Dragon whisperer were coming from Middle East. Date Masamune and Sasuke Uchiha were coming from Japan. Hikaru twins were coming from China. and so on. Malachi Clark and SmithBack were the first ones to arrive**__**.**_

_**The Dark wizards from all across the world were coming. Lucius and Rodulphous were overwhelmed by the amount of wizards and creatures turning up. The most dangerous seemed to be the ones from Kabal's Den of Magic. Lucius was not happy about Narcissa being there as one of the Dark Wizard from Kabal's Den of Magic kept glancing towards Narcissa. **_

_**SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG DELAY !**_


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

**Order of Phoenix HQs**

**The next day **

James, Sirius, Regulus and Edgar had stayed in James's house. They were having breakfast discussing upcoming battle. Remus, Severus and Frank had gone to Black House.

"So the unavoidable battle dawns upon us," said Edgar.

"And we failed to acquire the last Horcrux," said Regulus.

"I have a bad feeling that this Horcrux might end up at Order's bane," said Edgar.

"But the battle has been going on for too long. Its about time we finished it once and for all," said Sirius.

"We can burn Lucius's house if we fail to find the Horcrux," said James jokingly.

"Now that isn't advisable," said Lucius entering the dining room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Regulus.

"Really? Shouldn't you be more careful?" said Edgar.

"I am careful. I wanted to give you few details of the dark wizards arriving to take care of you people. So how are preparations at your end?," said Lucius calmly.

"They are fine. Ministry has been filled in with sufficient details and this time they are backing us up," said Edgar.

"Our allies will start coming today," continued Edgar.

"That's good. Anyway I think the most troublesome of the bunch among Voldemort's allies will be Kabal's Den of Magic," said Lucius.

"Why are they joining the battle?" said Edgar instantly standing up spilling the tea from his cup.

"Why are you so surprised? And I don't know why they are joining the battle," said Lucius.

"Are they good?" asked James.

"I wanted to ask the same thing." Said Sirius

"Are you really Orion's son?" said Edgar in slightly angry tone.

"You are getting quite agitated. We really are clueless," said Sirius.

"Yes, I am. Because even Voldemort doesn't stand chance against few of the wizards of Kabal's Den of Magic," said Edgar.

"What do you mean?" said James in a slightly worried tone.

"They are the last school who carries with them the magic from the time of Solomon. The most powerful magic that exists in the world; the magic more ancient than the Croatan and horcruxes," said Edgar.

"They are descendants of King Solomon?" asked Lucius.

"No, they are not. King Solomon didn't use magic." Said Sirius.

"Yes, Sirius is right. We need our best for them and I am not sure even if that would be enough," said Edgar.

"What about Professor Dumbledore? And why are they joining Voldemort," asked Lucius.

"Dumbledore ,Smithback and Malachi Clark might be able to handle them, but they cant handle them all. I do not know why they are joining Voldemort, maybe they were just bored,"said Edgar.

"You are forgetting our Mother and their reason for fighting is boredom," said Regulus.

"Oh yes, cant count her out, Walburga and the three I mentioned are the only ones. And yes, Regulus, they run the world from behind the shadows, they have no interest in Voldemort's agenda. How many are there? " said Edgar.

"There are many but the most prominent ones who are not even afraid of Voldemort are; five from Kabal's Den of Magic, five from The Cult of Masons and five from Roman Society of Satan," said Lucius.

Edgar was now holding his head in his hands.

"What now?" asked James curiously.

"They all are very powerful wizards. Vatican has been fighting Roman Society of Satan for centuries," said Edgar.

"You mean they are equal to Vatican," said Lucius.

"No, he means that they are stronger than Vatican," said Regulus.

"Exactly despite having disadvantage in numbers, they have never lost to Vatican. in the last battle only ten wizards from Roman Society wiped out Vatican Army of 100 without breaking a sweat," said Edgar.

"Now I wish that Orion and Ignotus were alive. Those two could have dealt with them ," continued Edgar.

"You mean we all don't stand a chance but Father and Dad did?" said Sirius.

"Yes, they were very powerful wizards but above all they were excellent strategist," said Edgar.

"Anyway, they are not here. Now what ?" said Regulus.

"What are your allies like? Are they strong?" asked Lucius.

"We don't know," said James.

Lucius let out a sigh and was wondering why he chose to side with Order.

"Tell us about Cult of Masons," said Sirius.

"Yes, we have general idea of the other two, what about this cult? " said James.

"Few of the wizards from Kabal and Roman Society joined together, migrated to America and started this Cult," aid Edgar.

"Looks like we are in for one tough battle," said James.

"Well, there are hundreds of dark creatures, too," said Lucius.

"I am not sure why but I am kinda feeling excited," said Sirius.

"Me, too," said James.

Just then Lucius Dark Mark started burning and he left.

**Voldemort's Lair **

The foreign wizards were sitting there being served by Dobby and few other house-elves.

Voldemort seemed happy on seeing his allies. Voldemort could feel how powerful these wizards were.

"So Voldemort, when are we commencing attack?" asked one of the wizards from Kabal's Den of Magic.

"Soon, my friend," said Voldemort.

"Hope you wont waste our time," said the other guy from Roman Society of Satan.

"Be careful with your words, he is Dark Lord," said one of the guy from Cult of Masons.

"Whatever," said the guy from Roman Society of Satan.

Just then a group of five witches entered. One of them walked ahead and said," We are sorry for the delay Dark Lord."

"I do not mind. Hope your journey was pleasant," said Voldemort.

"Oh, it was fine, Dark Lord. You don't need to concern yourself with the petty details like this, My Lord." Said the witch.

Voldemort smiled and thought ,"now I m ready, and first I will destroy the traitors. Wait for me Order."

_**Voldemort's Allies:**_

_**Kabal's Den of Magic**_

_Judal, a black haired young guy with beautiful yet evil purple eyes. He had features like they were carved. He seemed bore and was playing with his wand with was only like a pencil with a big jewel attached to its end._

_Lelouch, he had dark brown silky hair and one of his eye was of blue while other was green and had strange symbol on it. He was observing everyone and everything in the room with a sneer on his face._

_Benjamin, a long haired boy with brown eyes. He was sleeping peacefully on a sofa which he had conjured up himself._

_George, he was a big muscular guy with big moustaches,he was eating continuously and ordering for more._

_Shimon, he was the only blonde among the Kabals's Den and had small beady hazel eyes. He was busy bullying house-elves and was looking at Narcissa from time to time._

_Lucius looked at all of them. He had to admit that these wizards exuded power, great power.  
><em>

_Rodulphous was as worried as Lucius. _

_**Next Chapter**_

_**The Cult of Masons, The Roman Society of Satan ,Witches of Koofa and other allies of Voldemort.**_

_**Sorry for such a long delay …finally I completed coursework of my MS.**_


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52

**Voldemort's Allies:**

**Kabal's Den of Magic**

Judal, a black haired young guy with beautiful yet evil purple eyes. He had features like they were carved. He seemed bore and was playing with his wand with was only like a pencil with a big jewel attached to its end.

Lelouch, he had dark brown silky hair and one of his eye was of blue while other was green and had strange symbol on it. He was observing everyone and everything in the room with a sneer on his face.

Benjamin, a long haired boy with brown eyes. He was sleeping peacefully on a sofa which he had conjured up himself.

George, he was a big muscular guy with big moustaches,he was eating continuously and ordering for more.

Shimon, he was the only blonde among the Kabals's Den and had small beady hazel eyes. He was busy bullying house-elves and was looking at Narcissa from time to time.

Lucius looked at all of them. He had to admit that these wizards exuded power and Judal and Lelouch were extremely handsome.

Rodulphous was as worried as Lucius.

Rodulphous said," Lucius, are you aware of Ourang Medan?"

Lucius replied," No. what is it?"

Rodulphous said," I don't know myself. But the witches of Koofa when they saw the Kabal's guy named Judal, they at once bowed to him and praised him talking about Ourang Medan?"

Lucius said," Maybe Sirius or Regulus will know , we will ask them later. Go and send them a patronus about it. It might help in analyzing the potential of Judal."

Rodulphous nodded and left.

Lelouch looked at Rodulphous going and asked Lucius," Where is he going?"

"I am not aware of that," said Lucius.

"Oh really, its ok then," said Lelouch with a sneer.

And that sneer told Lucius that Lelouch knows he was telling a lie and he now suspected both of them.

Lelouch then said to Voldemort," Voldemort, lets play a game of chess."

Judal, for the first time looked up and smiled.

Voldemort, however, declined.

**The Cult of Masons:**

"Lord Voldemort, which of these wizards is your general. In your invitation you seemed quite confident regarding him," said the wizard named Metatron from Cult of Masons. He had red flaming hair and hazel eyes. His skin was pale and white like a vampire.

"Oh yeah, I have been looking forward to meeting him,too, " said another wizard from cult of Masons. His name was Lu Wei. He had small blue eyes and straight silky black hair.

Voldemort , at once exuded cold aura and said," He is dead." Voldemort just felt the bitter taste of betrayal again. The pride he felt a while ago seeing his allies diminished. His plans of making his generals welcome these powerful allies had gone with the wind. Sirius, Remus, Severus and Regulus , they were indeed the best in his army. And now they were gone.

"Dead? But you seemed to be bragging about him," said William, another wizard from Cult of Masons. William had light brown short hair and green eyes.

Voldemort , this time, ignored the question.

"As long as Lord Voldemort is here, we don't need to bother with any other wizard," said Madara , the oldest of the group with black hair and black eyes.

"They are generally asking. It would have been nice to have some more powerful wizards here. Except for few, I can hardly see potential in any of these wizards," said Hidan , a wizard in mid-twenties with white hair and golden eyes.

"Well, there seems to be lot more going on here than I anticipated," said Lelouch from Kabal with a sneer again.

"Yes, I agree with you Mister Lelouch," said Madara.

Lucius had the distinct feeling that even among these powerful wizards there was a hierarchy. Kabal's Den of Magic and Roman Society of Satan were considered superior to Cult of Masons and witches of Koofa.

**Order of Phoenix , HQs**

Remus, Severus and Frank had returned from Black House. James, Sirius and Regulus were telling them about information provided by Lucius. Edgar has left to talk with Ministry.

The six boys were , at once, startled by a shark patronus.

The shark patronus said in Rodulphos's voice," Witches of Koofa have just arrived. And regarding Kabal's Den of Magic, there is something about Ourang Medan."

"Ourang what ? " said James.

Regulus gave a meaningful look to Sirius.

"In February 1948, distress calls were picked up by numerous ships near Indonesia from the Dutch freighter SS Ourang Medan. The chilling message was, "All officers including captain are dead lying in chartroom and bridge. Possibly whole crew dead." This message was followed by indecipherable Morse code then one final grisly message... "I die." When the first rescue vessel arrived on the scene a few hours later, they tried to hail the Ourang Medan but there was no response to their hand and whistle signals. A boarding party was sent to the ship and what they found was a frightening sight. " said Sirius.

"Well. What did they find?" asked James curiously.

"All the crew and officers of the Ourang Medan were dead, their eyes open, faces looking towards the sun, arms outstretched and a look of terror on their faces. Even the ship's dog was dead, found snarling at some unseen enemy. When nearing the bodies in the boiler room, the rescue crew felt a chill though the temperature was near 110°F. The decision was made to tow the ship back to port but before they could get underway, smoke began rolling up from the hull. The rescue crew left the ship and barely had time to cut the tow lines before the Ourang Medan exploded and sank. To this day, the exact fate of the Ourang Medan and her crew remains a mystery," explained Sirius.

All boys were dumbstruck.

After a minute or two of silence, Severus said," Despite being amazed by the Sirius's knowledge in this regard, I am more surprised and curious by what happened in that ship."

Remus said," Some kind of dark spell, I presume."

Regulus said," Ok, I have vast knowledge of dark spells due to my father's library. But this one , I have never read."

"Well they have the most ancient magic, magic from the time of Solomon. Maybe your father didn't have any books pertaining to that," said James.

"Moreover, I read about Ourang Medan in a muggle book," said Sirius.

"Ancient powerful dark magic," sighed Frank," Mrs. Black and Dumbledore might know something."

"Looks like we are in one hell of a battle," said Regulus and smiled.

"I am not sure if its something to smile about," said Severus.

"What do we know about witches of Koofa?" asked Remus.

"I almost forgot about them after listening about the story of the ship," said Frank.

"Well, I don't know anything about them," said Sirius.

"Maybe you should study some wizards' books, too," said Severus.

"Lets send a patronus to mother. She might know something ," said Regulus.

Then James sent a patronus to Mrs. Black.

**Sorry for such a long delay , got stuck in Ms Thesis **

**And please PM me the mistakes as chapter was written in a hurry.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**Voldemort's Lair**

Lucius was standing on a corner observing everyone that Narcissa came toward him. Lucius smiled at her.

"Lucius , I want to leave. I am feeling very uncomfortable here," said Narcissa.

"I am very sorry, my love but please bear with it for a little while. I want your help, if you don't mind," said Lucius looking at Narcissa.

"What kind of help?" asked Narcissa.

"I want you to become friends with witches of Koofa and get as much information about them as possible; without arousing suspicion, though," said Lucius.

Narcissa gave him a startled look and said," What do you mean by that ?"

Narcissa would have continued but Lucius cut her off ,"I will tell you details later. Right now I need your help with this."

Narcissa nodded and started walking towards witches of Koofa. Lucius now decided to walk towards Roman Society of Satan.

**Witches of Koofa**

Narcissa, reluctantly went over to witches of Koofa and smiled.

"I welcome you among ranks of Dark Lord. I am Narcissa Black," said Narcissa.

"Oh thanks , thanks, Miss Black. Its always a pleasure to meet Black family. I am Red,' said a witch wearing red robes. Narcissa thought the name fitted her perfectly as ever her hair, eyes and lips were of red color.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you ,Miss Black. I, once happened to meet another Black few years back in Hogsmeade. A very handsome and talented man, indeed. Oh by the way, I am Blue," said another witch. And she indeed like Red was Blue in all aspects.

"So what kind of magic do you specialize in?" asked Narcissa.

"All kinds," replied the third witch who was all green. Narcissa was sure her name would be Green,too.

"If I may ask, what are main subjects in Hogwarts? You must have studied in Hogwarts, if I am not wrong? I am Yellow", said the fourth witch who was yellow.

"Well, we are taught all basic subjects like Transfiguration, Charms, etc," replied Narcissa.

"What about Dark Arts ? We specialize in that" asked the fifth witch named Orange.

"Well, since current headmaster is not fan of Dark Arts, we were rather taught Defense against Dark Arts," said Narcissa.

"But Black family is quite famous for Dark Arts, even on our little corner of world," said Orange.

Narcissa discussed Dark Arts with them for a while and then her eyes fell on Lucius whom she saw being frank with masked woman of Roman society's woman. She excused herself from witches of Koofa and sat angrily on the sofa in the corner of hall.

**Roman Society of Satan**

The Roman Society of Satan was the second oldest institute of magic in the world, second to Kabal's den of magic only. They had been at war with Vatican for a long time. They had forced the Vatican to form a secret army and train exorcists. They were different from the other lot, as they summoned demons to do their dirty work rather than dark creatures.

The minister of Roman Society of Magic has sent few of his new recruits to help Voldemort , just for the sake of getting them experience of fighting. These new recruits included four boys and a girl; they all had their faces covered with different colored masks and were wearing elaborate costumes,

'It seemed like they are here to attend carnival of Venice', thought Lucius.

So he decided to talk to a tall guy, wearing gold white mask which was covering his entire face; his mask had an over-prominent nose, a thick supraorbital ridge, a projecting "chin line", and no mouth. The mask had a beak-like chin which enabled the wearer to talk, eat, and drink without having to remove it, thereby preserving the wearer's anonymity.

"Hello, there. I am Lucius Malfoy," said Lucius confidently.

"Greetings. I am Bauta," said the masked guy.

"So Mr. Bauta , Roman Society of Magic sounds powerful and interesting," said Lucius Malfoy.

"Yeah, it is. But I don't think a man of your talent can ever hope to join it," said Bauta bluntly.

Lucius suppressed his anger at that and was about to reply when one of the other Roman Society representative replied.

"Bauta, stop being rude," said the other guy wearing a golden mask consisting of a hollow beak and round eyeholes covered with crystal discs, creating a bespectacled effect. Lucius recognized this mask , it was Plague Doctor mask.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am Medico. I apologize for his behavior," said Medico grinning.

Lucius didn't reply.

"Well, why don't rest of you introduce yourself to Mr. Malfoy," said Medico grinning continuously.

'I am Zanni," said another guy wearing a brown leather mask with low forehead, bulging eyebrows and a very long nose with a reverse curve towards the end.

"I am known as Volto. Nice meeting you Mr. Malfoy," said the fourth guy who was wearing a stark white mask covering his entire face including the whole of the chin and extending back to just before the ears and upwards to the top of the forehead; it depicted simple facial features like the nose and lips.

"I am Columbina," said the girl wearing a half-mask, only covering the her eyes, nose, and upper cheeks. It was highly decorated with gold, silver, crystals and feathers. She then flashed a seductive smile to Lucius and ran a finger on Lucius's face , finally placing it on his lips. "I like guys like you," she whispered in Lucius's ear.

Lucius startled, backed away a little. He, at once, glanced towards Narcissa, who was glaring daggers at him.

'Columbina, don't tease our host," said Medico.

Lucius, however after seeing Narcissa's expression, decided to bid good bye to Roman Society.

He walked towards Narcissa and said,"Let me ask Dark Lord and we will leave."

Narcissa ignored him like she has not listened.

"Dark Lord, Narcissa isn't feeling well ; so I was wondering , if I could take her home for rest. You are fully aware that she had been tirelessly working to plan a wedding worthy of your attendance," said Lucius.

"You may go," said Voldemort.

Lelouch from Kabal's Den of Magic smiled towards Lucius and said, "Rest well."

Lelouch's expression and tone was enough to tell Lucius that Lelouch didn't trust him at all.

When they were outside the mansion, Lucius asked Narcissa to go and rest in Black House and nowhere else; while he decided to pay visit to Order.


End file.
